


Sev in Wonderland

by Sirts



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crossdressing, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Foot Jobs, Hallucinogens, Hand Jobs, Human-plate, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nyotaimori, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Public Nudity, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-fellatio, Smut, Submission, Wonderland, brush play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirts/pseuds/Sirts
Summary: After finishing a Muggle fairytale, Severus finds himself hunting after the White Rabbit, who looks oddly similar to the Potter boy, just with less clothes, a bushy tail and very long ears.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Meet the Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea at work and one of my friends encouraged me to write it. Didn't mention to her the fact that it's going to be a total smutty fiction. 😅  
> So yep, my English, especially writing, still sucks.  
> You are warned!

“When I used to read fairy tales, I fancied that kind of thing never happened, and now here I am in the middle of one!” Lewis Carroll

*****

And before he knew, Severus stumbled out from the forest and into a field with albino peacocks. Yep, those white show-off birds were trotting everywhere. Honestly, to him it wasn't peculiar at all. More familiar than anything else. But that was probably the consequence of hanging around with certain Death Eaters. Some just were more luscious and luxurious than others. So yes, he knew exactly who was sitting behind that long refectory table, with a gigantic top hat on his head and grinning with a bright smile, similar to the Cheshire Snake, that lurked earlier in the forest, only more humane to the eye than expected. 

Lucius Malfoy looked extremely sumptuous, with his silver hat and embroidered dinner jacket. Apparently he seemed to be in his mid-twenties and not even a streak of wrinkles had changed his expression yet. That shiny glow of silky straight hair falling to his shoulders, making him look more like a prince than the Mad Hatter. He was perfect, Severus had always thought so and quite proudly. The pureblood invited him to his inner circle, not caring about his origin, giving him a chance to belong and prove, becoming a liberator. And at a certain age, that's all he ever wanted, not now. The tables had turned and were twisted so absolutely. 

Stupid White Rabbit and his messed up world! Always complicating the situations only to play a hero in the limelight. And him, a shadow creature, always following, running after him. Even at this time: Severus knew he couldn't skip ahead, the story needed to unfold at his natural pace and meeting the Hatter seemed like the next big step. He just needed to outsmart and get the information without any dilly-dally. 

So, the determined Potion Master strolled through the row of albino peacocks, making them squawk and scatter all around the tea table. And just with a few extra steps he could recognize March Hare and the little Dormouse sleeping snuggled together, Lucius poking them absolutely with his fancy cane. No up, nothing ever changes, not even in Wonderland and with that mindset Severus sat behind the table before his dear friend managed to scream: "No room!" 

"Plenty of room, also I'm just the crowd for your party."

"No air! You're too much, too close..leave as possible as soon."

"You're a horrid one to speak. I will agree to leave only if you tell me where the White Rabbit is."

"Of course, of course always hunting after that brat, you know he doesn't share his glory with anyone, well except with the dream team, so why even bother?"

"Maybe bother is all I got!"

"More like secrecy, I know you too well: behind those matching black eyes is a down set mind, if you come any closer it might splatter me." 

Severus took the hint, cause already the provocation was too tempting. He knelt closer to his old friend, trying to figure his madness, maybe even get something useful. Sadly the professor noticed his mistake too late, this Lucius was different, his movements slicker than any wizards he had ever seen. It took him only a second to clean Severus's pockets. 

"Well-well, what do we have here!" said the Mad Malfoy, flashing the tiny glass bottle between his fingers. 

It had been a trap from the start, the Potion Master felt foolish. Why in Merlin's name didn't he stash it away better, now he probably would end up doing something despicable, just for the exchange? 

"That's so nice from you, It looks like a perfect gift for a tea party. We were running low on cream anyway."

"I can't see you running low on anything, the table is covered with delights and the air is sparkling with magic."

"No, no..you got it all wrong. The magic is sparkling with air and the table is quite poor, only the butter is good, the best there is!"

"With some bread crumbs?"

Lucius grinned sheepishly and said: "Those are old." 

The Potion Master felt gobsmacked, how long would he take that ongoing nonsense, there had to be a straighter way to it.

"I want the bottle back, thank you very much!"

"Is the Rabbit in the bottle? Cause before, you were chasing for him but now this.. you should definitely make up your mind. Are you planning to eat him?"

"Why would I want to eat him?"

"Cause you're the big Bad Wolf. Woooooooo!" 

"I'm no more a Wolf than you're a Hatter."

"I'm guessing you left the Mad out for a reason. And you're wrong again..the trick is, I'm not just the Hatter, there is more to me than you can see." Said Lucius with a huge grin.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your pity story, just return my bottle and I will be on my way."

"Did the queen grant you a way?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"RUDE!! Ever since you sat behind my wonderful table, I have heard nothing pleasing, no manners eversowhat."

Severus had clearly heard enough and stretched his open palm out in hopes making a stop to it. Sadly Lucius didn't seem to care and as a last result accepted his thumb gingerly sniffing it. 

"Is that a Wonderland greeting?"

"You know what, I have never tried eating anything as rude as you! I bet that rude meat is a delicacy and you would be much quieter in my belly."

"Yeah..that's what you hope, I ..on the other hand bet you would get an upset stomach, I wouldn't risk it."

"But how do I know, unless I try! Therefore I'm going to make a bargain: I want just one bite for future references and then you can have your bottle back."

Severus didn't know what to think, he might agree just to win more time, or to get close enough to snatch the bottle back. But if things got out of hand, he could always try to wrestle his way out of the situation. Decisively he thought he had the whits to do it and it didn't look like March Hare or the Mouse were planning to wake any time soon. Even though he felt a bit more on edge and vulnerable in this muggle magic madness. Especially cause not even wandless magic worked in this Hell hole, making him seriously consider paying more attention to silly fairy tales. So he agreed: "On one condition, you got to figure out my riddle!"

"Oo..I just love where this is headed, I concede!"

"I'm the reason you run. I'm the reason you scream. I'm the cause of your pain. I'm a cage from which you will never be free."

"My-my you sound like a delight, very similar to our wonderful ruler Red Queen, but you wouldn't make it that easy for me, would you!? So, I'm going to think it through: You're the reason I run- scream, causing me pain, my cage. Now it sounds more just like my madness, my brain..and that one on a bigger platter is my body. Am I correct?"

Damn, I'm a bloody fool. 

"Oh, darling I take your stillness as a victory. Now come jump on my plate. My teeth are itching already"

"I'm far from becoming your darling and hopefully will sour your appetite also."

"Nonsense, I will sweeten you up and let's not forget the table manners, we shall!"

Severus didn't see what that had to do with anything, So Lucius took the matter in his own hands and somewhat harshly grabbed around the innocent bystander seating him on a table. Which in turn caused the crash of a few plates and cups. The first odd part about this whole thing was that the sleepers didn't nudge over the sound nor anything else. The second part was Severus noticing how much bigger the Hatter seemed. Lucius had lifted him with absolute ease, like he weighed nothing. The professor couldn't understand how that had happened, he blinked his eyes in disbelief and stared again: making him wonder if he could be slowly shrinking and ending up eaten just with one bite. That definitely would result as a fabulous twist for a silly rabbit hunt, only there was no time for this nonsense, he had Harry to save. 

Mad Lucius looked amused and announced pointing to the other man's chest: "First we need to get rid of these trappings." Then, as his fingers started working on Severus's shirt buttons, his lips inched closer, closer and so much closer, slightly hovering over the Potion Master's and whispering: "It's time to pluck my prince. Hem, I mean price!" 

Severus felt odd, an intentional slip? Was this really happening, especially to him, from all the Death Eaters, him? The Professor felt his cheeks heating up and somehow he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Absolutely childish! He had never imagined Lucius taking a fancy of him?! Yes, this Malfoy was handsome and probably could swing both ways.. if he really wanted to. But Lucius didn't do anything without it benefiting him. Also, there were limits even for him. Like Death Eater limits: sticking to killing, torture, humiliation hmm.. probably this went under the category also! Severus's mind yelled: end..end it, NOW! So, you damned fool, better pull your scrawny arse up and get a move on. Sadly there was another side to him which wondered what it actually would feel like. Then an oddity happened. While he was sitting there dumbstruck, staring at those dark lashes in puzzlement, his ears coughed on a sound: clothing being ripped and that satisfactory popping sound you hear when people are savagely yearning after each other, buttons flying in feverish ecstasy.

Glancing down Severus saw that Lucius had a full finger armor around his thumb, it was sharp and cut through the twine like butter. Obviously it was a necessary gear for a Hatter, like thimble, which occupied his index finger. This was getting curiouser and curiouser, Severus was flooded with new emotions and didn't really know how to process them. In his whole life, nobody had ever taken any interest in him, especially not with such hungry eyes: a beast like gloating and deliberately pausing its gaze on every exposed inch of his skin, slowly working its way to his waist! Making the Professor feel like he was some sort of delicacy, needing to be savored leisurely. Truth to be told, the only romantic experience he ever had was with Lily and even that one-sided. Afterwards his heart had fallen to pieces, never healing properly. So, he couldn't understand this at all, why Lucius was staring at him? He had to be absolutely mad. Not that- eating a person would be considered anything but that! Well, what did it matter, after all, they were all mad there. So, who was going to measure that?

And then he felt a strong tug, the Hatter was pulling on his garments, exposing just his shoulders and chest. 

Severus's hands felt useless, stuck in those long sleeves, similarly to a little kid who just took a stumble down the stairs and got himself tangled. Also, he couldn't figure out why on Merlin's name did it feel so profound, like he was revealed, all of his darkest secrets exposed on his bare chest, after all, he was a Master in occlumency and not even the Dark Lord had cracked his barriers. But now, this Madman, one who he considered his friend, made him feel so vulnerable. It was time to stop this nonsense.

"Enough! I think by now, your perverse viewerism should be satisfied!"

But Lucius decided otherwise. With a smooth motion his hand clasped onto Severus's nape, pulling on his hair, yanking it real hard, hauling his chin high and the other hand around his neck. Then staring straight into the Potion Master's face, parting his lips he snarled: "Quite contrary, I have just started. Also, aren't you the one who is lurking after a little bunny boy!?"

The Malfoys were known for their intimidation skills, but somehow this didn't seem like it. Fairly it had a totally different effect. Yes, the clasp was tight and surprisingly strong, but also somehow arousing, demanding. And that was crazy, wasn't it? Severus felt alarmed, shouldn't it be the other way around: he, more disgusted and the situation making him want to defend himself? At least that sounded about right. So, he tried pulling himself loose, but succeeded only in causing extra pain. Reminding himself more of a bug, who was waiting to be squashed and obviously whose feelings were mingled with the wrong shit, daring to expand the possibilities. Severus spat a response: "I don't see what it matters to you!?"

Lucius's gaze looked playful, gleam shining in his eyes. Then his hand moved possessively over Severus's chin to his mouth and his finger amour pricked a bead of blood from those impudent lips. The Mad Hatter whispered: "It doesn't, and somehow..it does. But, worries no, I will keep your secret, if…. you keep your promise." With those words his fingers relaxed, releasing him again and stepping aside. Lucius seemed calm, like nothing had happened, then waved to his birds and yelled: "Maca-Maca, Tribulus, Ginkgo!"

While the potion master tasted the coppery sensation from his lips and tried to gather his dignity, the albino peacocks raised to Lucius's side. They were absolutely beautiful, magical beings. Severus noticed that the birds had shiny ribbons around their necks and to them, tied tiny bottles, similarly to bells or name tags. The Mad Hatter undid all of them and gathered the loot to his pocket. But that wasn't all, on top of that he plucked a few feathers and while grabbing for a teapot, shooed the birds away again.

The table was covered with millions of cups, jugs, teapots, all different shapes, sizes and colors. Even cracked ones or ones with missing handles. Severus observed Lucius's movements patently. First he saw him opening a few lids and sniffing around. Then he started pouring distinctive tea fluids together, adding a few sugar cubes, stirring, then adding a few drops more from his mystery bottles and finally a tiny droplet of blood from his finger amour. Severus was quite fascinated about the outcome. He had promised to sweeten him up, so this had to be it, but he wasn't going to drink something from this world, that would be ludicrous! 

"For all I know you could be making me a Malevolent mixture!"

"Which is what.. purple!?"

"It's not like I can see through the cup."

"So eager! You know drinking it's not for."

"Even so, I won't have anything to do with it, unless you prove me otherwise!"

"Fuss so much!"

Lucius walked back to his spot and extended the kettle. Severus peeked in it, then sniffed. It wasn't purple nor anything, more a transparent color and the odor rather fresh and fruity. 

"Now taste it!"

"Oh, worry don't you! I will put it on your flesh. It's a dressing to make you richer."

"You won't be putting it anywhere close to me, unless I see you trying it yourself!"

The Mad Hatter tipped two of his fingers into the kettle. Then gracefully displaying, he pulled them out again and showed eagerly to the Potion Master. They seemed shimmering in the light, all covered in sauce and dripping with moisture. After that he slipped them in his mouth, sucking very leisurely. At that moment Severus forgot himself, not following the whole picture, he stared at that convenient demonstration, that mouth, those fingers and velvety lips drinking them in. Oh Merlin, they seemed sooo soft and hungry! He wanted to touch them, the idea seemingly essential that his throat made a gulp, sounding like a thirsty person. In a hurry he looked away. This was madness, why was this world so brutal, taking advantage of his weakness. Yep..this here was his weakness, a Hell. Tempting a person who was so inexperienced in love, a person who was made bitter by life, he had desires too, only none of his ever came true. His way of living was always suppressing cravings and just running after that little runt to save his neck. 

Lucius grinned contentedly and pointing his fingers at Severus asked: "Do you want to try them too?"

The Professor's mind said yes but his mouth was fast, giving a distinct: "No!"

The Madman shrugged and started working on the peacock feathers. He was using a thread to keep them together, making a brush. With all honesty, even though it looked more like a feather duster, Lucius seemed to succeed in it quite well. Then pleased with his work he gave it a tryout: softly tipping it in the kettle and bringing it out dripping with sauce. He started the task without waiting for approval, going straight to business, covering the Potions Master's chest with even strokes. 

For Severus's surprise he didn't even try to stop him. Gosh, he was such a sodden bastard! Soon the Professor soaked in the tickling sensation and the wetness brushing over his skin. It was slowly absorbing into his flesh and then in a flash, he was covered with goosebumps. His nipples got so tense, absolutely hard and plucky, ready to attack anyone who came too close. Clearly it was an awkward experience, something that he was ready to be done with. In Severus's opinion the joke already had lasted more than it should have and friends or not friends, he was planning to take the bottle with force. But what he didn't expect was what happened next. The mixture had a magical effect and started reacting to his skin. The Professor felt a flash of heat in all the places the concoction touched and even his lungs filled with it. He was burning but not the painful type. It felt electric, so intense and absolutely enjoyable. His body seemed to be covered with ants and filled with yearning desire. Severus tried rebelling against it, wanting nothing more than to get the control back. Causing little beads of sweat rising to his forehead, but the battle was a lost cause. His brain listened to only one voice: need more, more, more, it felt terribly good!

Lucius's brush tipped again and again, covering every part of the Potion Master's exposed skin. It was obvious he was enjoying the show, especially the moans that escaped the whimpering man's throat, and even more the ones he heard when his brush played with his nipples. The sounds were hypnotic and denotational. Severus was becoming a growling puddle of lust, hands having a mind of their own, pulling and clutching at clothing, unmasking himself more and more. 

He's brain went zombie, feeling feverish and in need of something, not really knowing what but assuming it was the magical sauce. And just with a few movements the Potion Master had gotten rid of his overcoat and shirt. But that wasn't clearly enough, his hands kept pursuing for more, pushing his waistband lower, exposing those thick dark curls, which in turn caused a deep groan from his seducer. Severus's eyes met with the madness in Lucius's eyes, they looked so big, and even hungrier than before, daring him to do more. And how could he not oblige, with him feeling so needy already.

Then with a big swoosh, the Potion master's hands brushed off the table a punch of dishes, mainly the ones that were preventing him from laying down, then with a thump, he popped down like a tree. His fingers worked fast on the buckle and with no time at all he had undone the front. It was clear to Severus, there was no strength in him for stopping this, the heat was eating him alive and he knew damn well how stiff his penis had grown. But somewhere in the back of his mind he was still asking himself: was he really going to go through with it? Exposing his privates to this bastard who had tricked him? Making himself more vulnerable? Showing how easy it was to manipulate him? Anyways, it was too late, his hands were already nestling in those hard curls. And somehow this had made him feel alive, like never before and more aware of himself. Severus had so many mixed emotions, some more vigorous than others. But clearly, this was happening and inevitable, he needed this, it was all he could think of. The brush on his skin, slipping everywhere, covering every little part of him. And then, while he was pushing his pants down and cool air hit his long lean member, heat flushed his face and colored his cheeks. 

Even Lucius seemed in flames, his breathing more rapid. Madness, this whole situation was absolute madness. 

Severus moaned hard when the silky brush touched his privates. It felt exasperating but still so delightful. Like butterfly wings caressing, kissing and softly loving him. This was chaos, the end of him, a dream, and a very wet and sticky dream, spinning out of control and there was no return from this. 

On its own the Professor's hips pushed up, trying to get more friction. Seeking for the gratifying emotion. His lips were parted and sounds were escaping it. In his mind there was no way a man could make those, they sounded erotic even to his own ears, it was impossible. But the same went for those sticky hands: caressing his chest, his neck, his lips, his belly and groin. His hands were so smooth and cool to the touch and yes, they were his own, loving and teasing every part of him.

Then a dark velvety voice boomed: "Sev, Severus, show me, show me where do you want it next!"

And so he did. The Potion Master's hands slipped over his hips and around his thighs, pulling his knees to his chest. Then fingers slowly slipped to his ass, parting those cheeks. 

Lucius moaned in delight: "Yes, yes! Darling, show me yourself, you're so absolutely beautiful!"

And then, the Professor couldn't do more than just feel.

There were shivers mixed with the heat. The anticipating nervousness was making him sick to his stomach, but when the brush caressed his opening, everything melted into a big overflowing sensation of ecstasy and eagerness. Obviously the way to madness was, as promised, only a step away. While the Hatter's brush created its way up and down over his buttocks and balls. The Potion Master's fingers worked also, just on himself, pushing further, playing with the slick feeling of the newly aroused area. Teasing the soft skin of his opening and trying to pull it wider, making it into a little gaping hole. 

Once again, Severus heard a soft purring moan across from him, coming from that crazy man, then the wetness started dripping right into him. With every drop his fingers slipped further and further to oblivion, until there was no reaching. So mushy, smooth and hot, he felt evaporating. By this time the feather brush had been exchanged with the teapots spout and Lucius was pouring the leftovers straight into that little opening. It was cold, so different and Severus could instantly feel it spreading, reaching, and sinking deeper into him. Similarly to a wave it was pulling him under. He felt drowning and in need of a hand, a savior, a knight, or even a villain. The Potion Master couldn't take it any longer, it had already been quite tortuous, but now it was total agony. He couldn't control what he was saying, the words just escaped his mouth.

"Please, please...please!"

And a husky voice asking: "How?"

"Eat, eat me! PLEASE!"

"Mmm.. pleasure it would be my!"

And then it happened again, similarly to a dream. Severus was splurged on a table like a frog and Lucius lapping him up like a dog. 

This time madness started its way between the Professor's thighs, exactly where it connected to the body, the soft hairless area that never gets enough tension. The Hatter was biting into it hard, but leaving no trace of blood, just teeth marks and bruises from sucking.

Still in ecstasy, Severus was souring, beginning, ordering: "Yes-yes, EAT ME!"

Now Lucius was licking his way around the Potion Master's thigh until reaching his cheek, where he bit down hard, over and over again like a serpent. Severus wailed and his eyes rolled backwards, he thought he could taste blood in his mouth. The pain itself wasn't that much, but enough to stimulate his senses. With all earnestness he hoped he was going to die, the thought absolutely blissful. But when that didn't happen and agony still roamed about. He felt a speck of anger, wanting to kill the Hatter for doing this to him, humiliating publicly and torturing. Quick, Severus glared at the Rabbit and the Mouse, were they looking too? But no, still in the same position. Then from this new angle he saw seam traces, their heads had been cut off, probably stuffed too. A shiver ran through his spine. He felt sorry for the poor buggers and changed his line of thought. 

Hadn't he agreed willingly to this and didn't it all sound quite Slytherin, even more.. like a Death Eater. So, Severus ended up moaning instead growling, when Lucius's tongue reached his anus. It was an odd sensation, absolutely new to him. There was no more biting, just the wet feeling and a slick member circling his sensitive area, hands pulling on his cheeks. Oh Merlin, even though it was demeaning to the fullest, it also felt absolutely blissful. Severus hugged his legs to his chest, pulling them tight and arching his behind an extra inch, showing his eagerness. Then receiving all the praise of the world when that monstrous tongue plunged inside him. It pushed through the tight rim and dived deep, too deep to be even considered human. Severus felt sobbing like a baby, this wasn't happening! His penis was throbbing and leaking precum so badly, absolutely depraved and helpless. He wanted, he needed..but never finished the thought, Lucius's hands were on him, forcing his legs over his head, pinning him down, turning him into a little ball. Severus didn't have any air, he felt as a pretzel and surly was going to break. Only that didn't happen, on contrary, he discovered himself to be extra flexible, which was absurd, like everything else in this world. And on top of that, this position gave him an advantage. The Potion Master was seeing more than he could handle, a sight that pushed his mind over the edge, like those mad eyes staring with that penetrating gaze right at him. That disturbing monstrous tongue slithering out of that velvety mouth, fondling him, slipping into unspeakable places, filling his body, teasing his prostate. He felt so feverish and moaned again and again until his throat went dry and he couldn't anymore. Severus wanted to close his eyes, because the ones staring at him seemed to be daring, daring him of something disdainful, but what? Which seemed more like a stupid question. The answer only inches away from his face. Severus's mind depraved: no-no, no.. yes, yes, he wanted, needed to come so badly and this was the solution. After all, this wasn't Wonderland, it was some fucked up twisted Slytherland and on top of everything else, he was agreeing to it. Then with flaming cheeks he opened his mouth and felt like his chest would explode, only Lucius was already there, helping with every move, pushing him exactly in the right angle. Merlin, Merlin.. don't look at me, this is not happening! Severus forced his tongue out and reached to touch the tip of his dripping member, it was so smooth and hot, not awful at all. The taste a bit salty but more gamey than anything else. The sensation itself, absolutely unearthly, burning a hole in his mouth, like he was tasting something so forbidden that, at the same time, it was unspeakably poisonous. Gradually he felt his muscles tensing but ignored it, trying to reach farther. Slowly he managed to suck it's head in his mouth and stroked it softly with his own tongue. It was absolutely obscene, but felt like bloody Heaven. This was the end, the breaking point, his muscles started trembling so vividly and black dots roamed in front of his vision. Only before he managed to resolve in explosion, Lucius took over, his serpenty tongue slipped out and grabbed around the pulsing stiffness, forcing it in his own mouth and swallowing it whole, sending Severus to oblivion. It took him no effort at all to get the Professor crying out in delirious ecstasy. The Potion Master's whole body was convulsing and filling the madman's throat with his semen. More intriguingly, Severus never even noticed the moment when 2 fingers replaced that slithering tongue and started rapidly pounding on his prostate. The sensation so animalistic, extending his orgasm to abnormality. His body forgetting to be human, becoming something entirely new. Wanting, needing to be fucked. At the realization Severus growled.. no, he wasn't becoming a man slut! But even that thought made him whimper in ecstasy. His body wasn't meant for that, none of this...it had to be the concoctions after effects, bloody Lucius! Then again, his mouth was so hot on him, too hot, drinking in every last drop, making him unhinged. It felt like everything was starting all over again. The road from nirvana to needy. His mind didn't do any detours, going straight to those velvety lips, his tongue, his hands and his cock. Wondering what it would feel like, having that madness pushed inside him. Forced, thrusted hard, harder, even harder. Severus moaned again and saw how those Devilish eyes looked through him. The Hatter knew, that’s all he could think. Then those hot hands were on him, replacing the feather brush, fingertips playing him like a piano. Velvety lips on stomach, chest, neck. Lucius whispering: "Tell me, I know to need!"

The madman's breath felt husky on his skin and he wasn't sure if he could reply anything. But then the Hatter's voice started up again, in a more commanding tone: "Sev..Tell me now!"

Severus growled, he couldn't take it any longer: "mm..yes..Fuck me!"

Their lips met and finally he was drinking in their softness. So creamy and fine, absolutely addictive. Lucius kissed him delicately, with a little pinch of insistency and hunger. Which seemed to be another intoxicating concoction. Then the madness took over again, when that gruesome forked tongue slipped out to play. Eager and demanding, invading Severus's mouth, conquering, forcing himself deeper and deeper, gagging him. Making Severus grunt breathlessly and then slowly backing out again. The Potion Master felt a little shaky but not horrified at all. Or maybe just dumbfound cause, on Merlin's name, he was enjoying it. And that was sick, a total bastard, a living nightmare of every being, well.. right after the Dark Lord. But he couldn't help it, could he? He wanted to know exactly what it felt like. The force, the energy, everything. What he had denied himself for so long, finally he was going to act up on it, he wanted Lucius, needed him! Severus slammed his lips back with an eagerness like never before. Sucking in every plump part of his softness. The madman's lips parted fast and the Potion Master felt those sharp tips of that forked tongue. They were as bizarre as the Hatter himself but so playful. Trying to penetrate him, slipping and caressing from each side of his own. It felt so incredible, lovingly he sucked them in his mouth and gave them a pass to roam freely. Only.. now, this wasn't enough, he wanted more. Finally he had accepted the desires, like: to touch that blonde hair, to feel it's sickness and strength. Then moving forward, he started blindly undressing him, needing to caress and feel that noble skin. His practiced fingers working fast in undoing buttons. But he didn't get far, Lucius stopped him, just an inch from his inner pocket, where he had stashed the bottle away. 

Fast, pulling away, the Hatter broke their kiss and sighed. Severus felt a little panicked, but tried showing none. 

"Do you know why I adore you?"

"Because of my hooked nose!"

Lucius smirked and said: "No! It's because of your fearlessness and clear head."

Then he reached and kissed Severus's hands.

"And those petite fingers, and that flawless skin. Fooled, you had me, honestly, with your dreamy eyes and seductive thoughts, but that won't happen again!"

Again the Hatter pulled away and with quick gestures started undressing, exposing that smooth tanned chest, those beautiful strong arms, he looked stunning, as always, but at the same time, intimidating too. The Potion Master backed a little and asked: "What do you mean?"

Lucius licked his lips and replied: "I'm done with the appetizer and ready for my main course."

This idea went clearly both ways, but somehow Severus had a feeling that he wasn't willing to risk finding out. While before, he hardly cared what was going to happen, then now, something in this madness had changed. The thought that this time Lucius meant it, seemed too real, after all, he had to find the White Rabbit and save him. So, the Professor backed away, out of the Hatters reach, knocking down more of those cups and teapots. Somehow even managing to smash one of his hands into a cake. This was getting worse with every second. And from his perspective all it took was a decent leap from that head turner. He needed a plan. Fast, Severus's hands fumbled for something sharp, he couldn't see behind himself and the broken teapot was nowhere in sight, probably knocked to the ground, in bits and pieces. Smashing another one would cause too much attention and he didn't dare to break their gaze. So, he had to pick the right moment and improvise. Then, the world got still and everything happened fast. Indeed, Lucius leaped, grabbing for his ankle and started yanking him from it. Rapidly, Severus swung a pot to his head, but ended up missing just by an inch. Cake was flying next, but even that was dodged. It was time for the secret weapon, the tiny piece that was left in his hand. And it managed to hit Lucius right between his eyes, splashing his handsome face and compromising his vision. Confused, trying to wipe it away, the madman let go and Severus managed to scramble far enough to grab an Eat Me tart. 

By the time the Hatter got his sight back, he had lost the Professor, who didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. But Lucius still had the tiny bottle that said: "Drink me!" so nothing was really lost and he promised to take good care of it, until next time.


	2. Advice from the Caterpillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes a friend.

From a silver tea pot Severus glanced at his reflection: Still a hooked nose, pale skin, some hair, seemingly more on head than anywhere else, but hey.. that counted. And yes, still extremely naked, also a little bruised, probably more his ego than anything else. Otherwise only his height and nothing else had changed. The Potion Master thought he was around 3 inches and while walking on a table, had to slightly crouch, that he wouldn't be spotted by the Mad Hatter.

Severus's first thought was to hide, but when he discovered that Lucius hadn't moved a muscle to actually look for him, his concern faded. Making him more worried about covering his naked ass than anything else. And it definitely was eerie walking in such unfamiliar surroundings without any clothes on. First no magic and now this, could it get any worse, but he didn't dare to ask that question, not yet. Also, he promised himself to never ever use cockroach comparisons. At least they had wings, what did he have, miles and miles of pale skin, meaning-nothing! This was a total cockup. But, he wasn't giving up so fast, still striving against this brutal fate. The plan was clear and simple: wait until the Hatter was asleep and then, take everything he required and leave this forsaking place. Meanwhile he just needed something to cover himself up and hide.

Severus kept walking and was quite happy for the distraction, pushing away the nagging questions. There was too much confusion anyway and still a slight throbbing, which probably would have been way worse if he actually went all the way with Lucius. But no, he wasn't going to worry about that, that was the past. Then a strong aroma hit his nose. Smelling oddly familiar and making him think of his childhood.. no, the Headmaster, lemontrops!? He was convinced it was lemontrops, but he couldn't see the source. So, he zigzagged between the delights until he stumbled on a tall glass cake stand with a dome. The lid seemed a little cracked and there was some smoky content shimmering underneath, making it quite impossible to look in. Severus circled it, down to the point the smell got really heavy and he's eyes followed the fractures until some puffy clouds of smoke rose from it. Was it possible? Dumbledore as a Caterpillar? Even though the old baboon was annoying as heck and made him do things that others refused, he still wanted to believe it, desperately needed to.

Nervously he climbed, wishing for wings or at least some magical abilities, onto a tea set and then jumped for the domes edge. 

To Severus's surprise, he made it with ease. But the tricky part turned out to be getting through that crack without cutting himself. As a Potion Master, he was used to handling difficult tasks or sharp objects. It was all about the right mindset and calculations. So, he went head on and placed his hands above the hole, lifted his whole body and slowly lowered himself through it. 

What he discovered underneath, wasn't that different from the outside. The cake stand was filled with cupcakes, bright colors and odd sizes. With sprinkles of all the shapes of a card pack and glitter. It looked like a serious Sugar Rush World. And on top of the largest cupcake, there was he, smoking his hookah and looking quite pleased with himself. But Albus wasn't exactly himself. The Headmaster matched with the background quite well, bright blue and purple stripes covered his light blue skin, more like a piece of frosting with sprinkles. He's hair and beard looked wild, still gray but filled with braids and beads. Dumbledore was a Halfling, top part human and lower a caterpillar. In a way he appeared quite majestic, even royal, especially with that half naked slave boy fanning behind him. And for some unknown reason, that young man seemed extremely familiar. He was handsome, with golden-blond hair and dreamy blue eyes. There also was that charm, like he could make you do anything, only if so.. why in the world would he be the one fanning? Too many questions and no answers.

The Potion Master stepped closer to get their full attention and quite enthusiastically started with a big grin on his face: "Greetings Muggle-loving fool, how come, you are here?"

Albus sucked in two big puffs from his colorful hookah, then wasted bloody sweet time blowing them out again and staring at the Potion Master from head to toe. After that he wiggled his bushy eyebrows, making the naked man even more uncomfortable. 

"I think the question should be: WHO ARE YOU?"

Severus felt fairly irritated at that and replied "No, no! We are not rehearsing that stupid book!"

"WHO said WE are, and if you haven't noticed YOU'RE quite NAKED."

This time the Potion Master palmed his face in utter despair, it wasn't like he hadn't noticed that in the first place, and there was no point in covering himself up now. He despised others guessing how he actually felt.

"Honestly, not having you around has made my life easier, but also forget what an impossible goon you were. Thanks for the reminder!"

"GES, Lemontrops.. Can YOU do something about HIS nakedness, I have a HARD time concentrating!"

Instantly stopping the fanning, the young man replied: "It would be my pleasure."

Severus's mind was desperately pulling on thin strings, that name, familiar, but from where? There was obviously something wrong with him, his mind usually was better than that. He glanced back at the young man, that face. If they hadn't met before, he had seen pictures. Yes, the Potion Master was sure of it. Sadly he got himself over his head in thoughts that he misread the signs of the arching boy fumbling around the cupcake. The next thing he felt was a slimy splash of frosting on his hip. Severus looked up and saw bright smiles and Ges's hands were suspiciously blue. Those bloody animals! The second time he ducked behind the closest cupcake. But somehow the boy still managed to hit him. Severus roared: "What's wrong with you! You lost your marbles on sugar, or what?!"

This time even Dumbledore chuckled, but the Potion Master's eyes were flaming red. He wasn't going to let them get away with this. Severus started crafting his own ammo. But, by the time he finished, the mystery boy was already on the same level as him and pellets were flying like cannon balls. It was a total food war, frosting splattered on the ground, the glass dome, the sides of other cakes. Within a few minutes Severus looked like someone who took a bath in icing, there was no clean patch on his body, but he seemed a little neater than Ges, who resembled Frosty the Snowman more than the handsome boy. In the end, The Potion Master had won the battle using dirty tricks and no self-control whatsoever. Like a spider he caught the victim, tackling him into his net and smearing the icing on his face. He didn't feel sorry, not one bit. Pinning him down and touching that lovely youth, had excited him. So beautiful, reminding him of someone, someone with as shiny eyes as these. Which now, were glowing even brighter with resentment, the need to fight back screaming in them. Pushing himself fiercely against his hold, the boy was slipping away from Severus's grip and forcing a piece of cake into his face. Merlin, it felt good, the childish confrontation a bloody wonderful distraction, absolutely liberating and soon, they both were surprisingly laughing, their bodies shaking with glee and the war long forgotten. This whole experience was new to the Professor, he didn't go around tackling people, that was for dummies. He had always been the observing one, researching, learning. Cause knowledge was power and nothing beat that. 

Slowly helping each other on their feet, they looked back up, to the Headmaster, who somehow had managed to stay clean through the whole battle and with all earnest, seemed too amused. Then with a crooked eyebrow Dumbledore declared: "THAT wasn't EXACTLY what I had in MIND!"

After that, sounding rather childishly, the young man enthusiastically replied: "Oh really..you're saying like you didn't enjoy it, don't we look sweeter now?" and finished with a wink.

"HONESTLY, it was RATHER distracting on a different LEVEL, you boys better GO and get yourself CLEANED up!" 

Once more, the young man didn't argue. Turned on its heel, crabbed for the Potion Master and directed him toward the big crack. Severus didn't like to be pushed around, especially from a brat, but he also wasn't familiar with the environment and desperately wanted to get clean, so he kept his sharp tongue behind his teeth. Which didn't mean he trusted that Devil boy. Being a Death Eater had made him distrustful of everyone. And, as it turned out, he had every right to it. 

As soon they climbed through the hole, Ges pumped into him, making the Professor nearly fall over the edge and plunge to an awkward situation. Only the Professor's fast reflexes saved him from a painful fall. Sadly, Severus wasn't able to plan it out and his hands gripped blindly for the young man. Who, because of the frosting, turned out to be incredibly slippery, making the Potion Master grab tightly around the boy's body. Now they were facing each other and Severus felt extremely naked, while Ges just beamed on like a stupid boy: "Oh, you silly bat, did you think I'm going to let you fall?" And his hands slipped affectionately around the Professor's neck, who hotly replied: "YOU, don't talk to me like that!"

"Or what, you will let me go?" while saying that, Ges pushed them both off the edge with a snicker. His, previously transparent, moth-like wings opened and they were gliding down. Severus's lips pinched into an irritable thin line. This impudent brat, who did he think he was, some Messiah for the sinful!? But his eyes were real, so bright and irresistible, making him doubt everything and reminding...a desperate need to get away from that simpleton.

It was a short way down, with a big splash. Ges continued his childishness and dropped the Potion Master, who was so keen in getting rid of him, right in a teacup. Then he took off again, heading back to the dome. Severus tried to stay impassive, enjoying his immersion, understanding that he was finally alone. It felt unbelievable. This whole day had been a vivid nightmare and at last he was able to take a breath in peace and calm, well unless the Hatter heard, and was coming for him. With paranoia, the Potion Master turned around, to peek over the edge, nothing. He sighed in relief, then another splash and the Devil boy just dived right next to him, making the tea slosh over the sides. 

"What the bloody Hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us to be eaten?"

"Calm down, if I recall correctly, you were the one who wanted to be eaten!"

That impudence, Severus felt like bellowing: "What.."but he never got to finish the sentence. Fast, Ges's hand clamped right on top of his lips forcing them shut again. Somehow he seemed more dangerous now, and the cup too small for the both of them. The boy whispered sardonically: "I don't think you should be bawling like a baby, especially after your own remark, otherwise I went to get the soap for nothing." 

Severus felt alert, they were oddly close to each other, their frosted bodies unawarely touching and coating each other with new patterns, it was too much. Abruptly he pushed the boy away. 

"Remove your sticky fingers off me!"

But the mystery boy just replied slyly: "Don't think they are any stickier than yours, also you're the one who tackled me first!"

"I won't continue this childish dispute, although.. if I remember correctly, you're the one, who started the whole thing!"

Then with a sulky voice the boy agreed: "Ok, you win, happy!" and withdrew from the Potion Master.

"Yes, very! Even more, if you would remove yourself into a separate teacup all together."

Pouting his lips, Ges poured a big gulp of shampoo on his hand and gave the sense off: he wasn't going anywhere, and continued: "I can't do that."

"And why the Hell not?" asked Severus agitatedly, but as he said it, the little Devil got closer and wreathed its soapy hands in his hair.

"Cause, then who would wash your long hair and the rest of you!"

Was this even possible, this mindless twit was really a slave? The Potion Master felt a vein twitching in his forehead and clearly wanted to kill that brat, instead he desperately tried controlling his own emotions and once more, pushed the boy away: "I can handle it myself, thank you very much." This time, with a shuffled movement he managed to get some soap in his own eye. Fast he tried rinsing it out, but the burning didn't stop. It definitely had been the imbecile's fault, absolutely ridiculous, making him want to jinx everyone. But instead, stubbornly, the Professor accepted the boy's help. Severus felt a hand underneath his jaw, making him turn and then another around his head, pulling him closer. After that there were delicate lips pressed to his skin, surrounding his eyelid and softly, so tenderly, sucking the stinging away. The touch firm, knowing his business, not childish at all.

When the Professor opened his eyes again, he just stared in shock: two electric blue ones were beaming right back at him. Such bottomless pools of blue, inviting, intoxicating, clearly magical.

The young man purred: "Tell me what you were thinking, up there, when you looked at me with that longing, similarly to now?"

But this was clearly a trap, Severus felt panicked, he placed his hands on the boy's chest, trying to push him away. Shaking his head he said: "Don't! Stop this, this instant! It's insane!"

Only the young man didn't, urging, he asked again: "Tell me!?" And Ges's fingertips played with his skin, stroking the Potion Master's face, feeling all of his bone structure, caressing and fondling it. The Professor felt cornered, he needed air. Needed to push this Devil away, it was all wrong, but.. oh Merlin, how dangerously good it felt. His arousal was rising, hardening with every second, wanting. He shifted his face so that Ges's fingers brushed accidentally over his lips. What first seemed coincidentally, was soon happening with absolute confidence, deliberately lingering, playing with the sensation. Then a mild murmur: "They are surprisingly soft, your lips, considering in which tight lines you love to keep them."

Severus was going to reply but when he opened his mouth, the words didn't come out, his tongue did. The sharp thing just snaked over the young man's fingertips and then everything went a little wild. The thrill in his heart was absolutely phenomenal. Burning so fiercely, stopping at nothing. The curious fingers pushed forward, playing with the wetness of Severus's lips, then demandingly seeking for an opening, wanting to fill the void and the Potion Master allowed it. Without hesitation the Professor sucked them in his mouth, tasting, savoring the sensation. His tongue playing the host with all bliss and absolute fever, sucking them even deeper.

First the intruders were just the forefinger and its companion. Then Ges sifted his hold on the man and his thumb started the same road, leadingly stroking his lips then pressing in, seeking to be pleasured too. Severus sucked him inside like all the predecessors, as a little boy, who needed comforting, would do, only his desire wasn't extinguished but flaring, increasing with every second. Soon there were two thumbs in his mouth, forcing him to open wider, to expose the craving that had taken over. The young man only whispered: "Mmm..So eager, I wonder what else would you let me put in your mouth? Into that gorgeous gave of desires." And his thumbs kept petting that themed tongue, while Severus' mind whimpered. The Potion Master couldn't think, didn't really even know what he was agreeing to, just how he felt: Goddamn hot.

"You know, I saw when you pushed yourself in there." And the boy mimicked the movement with his thumbs, showing exactly what he meant, causing Severus to make a low growl and then continued murmuring: "Did it feel good, did you like how you tasted?" 

Then the Professor's mind reawakened, he felt confused, there was a sharp pain in his chest mingled with cold, a sick feeling starting to drown the lust, then embarrassment and at least the notion of him knowing, obviously making fun. As he started to thrust the accusator away, hungry lips attacked him, latching on his own. The young man wasn't backing away, but clamped on him like a beast, sucking in all of him. Softness and the moisture mingled together, a tongue making it real, dancing on the edge of madness. Their bodies grinded against each other and Severus could feel how hard the boy was. So brutal and absolutely sensational, the recognition of Ges's lust, opened a new door for him. He never saw himself as anyone desirable, more as an old long forgotten git, but somehow now it became a possibility. Lucius was a Death Eater, insidious and always had an agenda, he didn't count. But this boy.. wanted him! Merlin, was it really happening? It felt too improbable, but then he obviously was a simpleton and what if there was something in the tea, causing all of this? An illusion? There was no trusting on his own thinking anymore. He would never do anything like this, would he? Especially with a Dumbledore's whatever he was. Severus panicked and pushing the young man harshly away, broke their connection. Ges tried to move back, but the Professor kept his hands in place, making sure he understood to keep distance and bellowed: "Enough! Tell me your full name!"

"Why should it matter, we were doing so well without it."

"It matters to me, so.. would you please be so kind?"

"Gellert!"

"You're saying, you’re Gellert Grindelwald?"

"Yes, the same and only!"

Holy Howlery and Merlin's beard, this psychopath was playing him and he had clearly fallen into a snake's nest. The only one who didn't fit in was the Chosen One. Why, couldn't he see it before, before all of this. 

"And what business do you have with Albus?"

"He is my lover."

Severus felt a severe headache taking over, why was all of this happening to him, this day, this Wonderous fucked up Snakeland and Potter? He just wanted to crawl back to the dungeon and clear his mind with some strong potion.

"If so, why did you kiss me, was it a test?"

"No, I kissed you cause I wanted to."

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked: "And your Romeo doesn't mind you going around, snogging others?"

"Are you worried what he might do to you?"

"I'm not interested in having a threesome with a high on sugar Caterpillar."

"Hmm..but I might be!"

"No, we are done with..with this!" And Severus threw his hands up agitatedly, pointing at everything.

"He likes to watch."

This was new, no he probably misheard, but he had to ask: "Excuse me?"

Ges smiled and continued: "Right now he is old enough to become a chrysalis. Albus is a free spirit and he wants me to enjoy myself until we can physically join each other."

Gosh, they sound like hippies on mushrooms. "So that old bugger actually loves someone!" Severus didn't mean to say it out loud, but somehow it was unavoidable. Seemingly things were making a tiny bit more sense now and he desperately wanted to talk to the old fool, before he was going to bugger off again. 

Therefore, the Potion Master commanded Ges to flutter off and get him a napkin or something for drying up. Suspiciously, like a mindless slave, Gellert agreed again. Severus didn't really care anymore, but he was dealing with an historical madman. So, this time he kept a close eye on him. Staring unblinking while the other climbed out, his body and pants dripping with soggy tea, and spread its charming wings. Only then, the Professor hurried to scrub away and rinsed off in a different teacup. 

Severus didn't want to spend any minutes longer in this Mad World and climbed up to the glass dome, hoping to have a few words privately. Ges stayed behind, still rinsing off, which was perfect, cause the Potion Master wasn't fond of people carrying him, and therefore rather happy to go alone. But there was one minus, he was still exposed. Gellert did manage to bring him a cotton napkin, but that turned out to be too big and stiff. He couldn't rip it, nor anything else, only dry off and leave behind. Severus tried to comfort himself, saying that it could be worse, he could be wearing a blue dress with white stockings, like Alice. Although he wasn't sure, if that actually was any worse!

This time he climbed up the cupcake and not giving a damn, sat next to his old friend. During all this time, the Caterpillar hadn't moved at all, still popping on his hookah and looking like the wisest creature in the world, not that it was any different from his usual look, but still. Then he peered more closely at Severus and asked again: "WHO, are YOU?"

"You know bloody well who I'm."

"If SO, WHY do you keep still thinking OF yourself as the POTION MASTER?"

"Cause that's who I'm!"

Albus frowned and continued: "NOT the teacher OF Defense Against the DARK ARTS? NEITHER the Headmaster? Shouldn't YOU be at Hogwarts, protecting THE CHILDREN!?"

Severus's face saddened, and he tried to speak calmly: "No, no...don't you see, your always giving me such impossible tasks and I didn't want to..I'm so sorry Albus." 

The Potion Master's eyes got glassy and he seemed to battle with himself just to get the next words out: "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want any of this and it's challenging without you."

Albus patted on his shoulder: "Now-NOW old boy, it's ALRIGHT. You have done WONDERFUL and I know YOU will figure it OUT, you always HAVE."

"But I lost Harry, he is stuck somewhere in this realm, hopping around as a bloody bunny and I don't know how to find him."

"WHY didn't YOU use YOUR bottle?"

"You know about it?"

"It said DRINK ME on IT, DIDN'T it?"

"Yes, but, but...I got it from the Dark Lord." 

"You KNOW what's in IT, that's ALL that MATTERS."

In Severus's opinion that was the main problem, the knowing. He couldn't stop thinking about it and couldn't drink it, at least not while being sane, but was he? Looking around he didn't feel like it. So, maybe it was ok now? 

The Potion Master lowered his head, placing it between his hands, seemingly struggling with something, hoping just for a gigantic headache.

"Come-CONE now, HAVE a few DRAGS." And Albus gave the hookah hose, with the mouth tip, to Severus. The Professor wasn't sure if that would be such a good idea, all he needed was something erotic happening with the old nitwit. Maybe that's how he made Grindelwald become a slave in the first place. After all, he wasn't the real Albus, was he?

"No, I better pass."

"Suite YOURSELF, but THIS might actually help YOU."

"Help how?"

"You KNOW, the usual: improve MOOD and concentration, decrease ANGER and stress, relax MUSCLES. Those THINGS."

And with an annoyance, Severus ended up sucking inn a really big drag and filling his body with the flavor of lemontrops. Then he slowly exhaled and felt all the pain in the world resolve into nothingness. Oh Merlin, it felt better than any cigarette he had ever had. The Potion Master couldn't resist, and took a few puffs more. After that he lay on his back and started sinking into the mushroom, slowly becoming one with it, and it with him. Everything was clear and connected, like a beautiful threading. Severus thought he could hear with his nose and smell with his ears, it was such a unique sensation and all was absolutely swell. He couldn't figure out how high he was, but it had to be enough to touch the moon. The Potion Master chuckled, no wonder Grindelwald seemed so naive, he probably couldn't get a single silence out of his sound, but sound he would, yes! 

"Are YOU ok?" Asked Dumbledore earnestly.

"Spectacularly!"

"YOU want TO talk?"

"And jabber like I have lived in Wonderland my entire life, never receiving any marbles! No, thank you very much."

At this moment the place seemed worth its name, everything looked so vibrant and beautiful. Severus closed his eyes and for some unintelligible reason decided that he didn't mind the horrors that had occurred, like the frosting war, the Hatter who wanted to eat him, nor the Dark Lord who couldn't stop..laughing And then he concentrated on the tiny bit he avoided thinking the most. Harry, that fascinating, wonderful boy. Only he never ever used those words for him. Oh Merlin, how he usually forced the ideas out of his head. And now, there it was, a whole castle full of open doors, screaming his name. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Making him wonder, what had happened to Lily, was she really fading away and the boy taking her place? No, it was forbidden, but he couldn't remember why! Hypnotized by those beautiful, alluring eyes, how they made him feel, he was willing to conquer the whole world to just keep those emeralds for himself. 

Severus opened his eyes, feeling triumphant and noticed Gellert who was looking straight at him, his smile still soft and affectionate. And then, the oddest thing happened, the Potion Master felt himself smiling back at him. It came so naturally, like he had done this for years. Ges's face brightened at that and his hand curled around the hookahs mouth tip. Obviously he had been sitting between Albus and him, for a while now. And as exhaling, colorful fluffy clouds of smoke raised from the Devil boy's lips, transforming the dome into a mural.

For a second, everyone was staring up mesmerized and then Gellert gave the hookah hose to the Potion Master

"Severus, do you know? You look like one of those people who never take any of their clothes off. Skin so light it pales the moon itself," then he smirked a little and continued matter-of-factly, "and now, here you are, naked and well balanced like a Jaybird."

The Professor sucked on the mouth tip, filling his own lungs with color too and replied: "Your point is that clothes are for the weak. And I should have done it earlier?"

"Precisely!"

Now Dumbledore intervened, taking his hose back and saying: "What MY dear GES meant was: How doth the little crocodile 

Improved his shining tail, 

And pour the waters of the Nile 

On every golden scale! 

How cheerfully he seems to grin, 

How neatly spreads his claws, 

And welcomed little fishes in, 

With gently smiling jaws! 

And with THAT, your energy flow HAS been altered, IMPROVED, nearly BALANCED, cause your chakras ARE OPEN now. YOU'RE ripe FOR anything."

Severus had to ask: "What's the nearly part?" cause he was feeling absurdly fabulous.

"You ARE still SUPPRESSING something, maybe YOU want TO tell US about the Rabbit."

The Potion Master didn't consider that as such a great idea, but then again maybe they were right, cause, if he said no now, then it would be obvious, wouldn't it? After all, how long was he going to hide it, did it even matter, such a daunting secret, causing half of his sleepless nights. Severus lifted his hands, awkwardly fondling them, trying to explain something and making it look like words were too hard for it. 

"Now-NOW my BOY, just let IT out and DON'T make such a FUSS over IT."

"You mean treat someone, who has messed up his whole life with creating misery and fixating on the wrong choices, with excessive attention or even affection. Yes, you're bloody right there."

This time Gellert spoke: "Just talk about the Goddamn Rabbit, will you!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep..it was a bit short, but the next one is definitely longer.


	3. Down the Rabbit-Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finally confesses his infatuation towards the White Rabbit.

Severus sighed. He had always had a hard time acknowledging things about Potter, but now, to actually debate about him, out loud, a totally different scenario. 

Leaning on his elbows, he grabbed for the hookah hose. And as clearly insane as the plan was, the Potion Master decided to get himself seriously buzzed. He even relished in the feeling, it gave him absolute salvation. The sense of being free from all the burden and sorrow, just simply being a part of the vegetation, choosing a role he was interested in playing, like the Half-Blood Prince instead of a Headmaster and...just do it. 

So, he told them: "Hmm..If I recall correctly the Rabbit was white." and puffed out a few brilliantly colorful smoke clouds, giggled awkwardly and added, "take that, you snooty unworldly wizards!"

Ges wasn't satisfied by any means and asked: "But what about his eyes?" 

A little startled, Severus found himself in a minuscular coughing fit. Like those blue ones weren't wicked enough, he had to be reminded of the other ones too. And of course he blamed it on his body size, not the prying itself, in his opinion it was clearly created by trying to swallow a bigger hit than proficient. Then sounding quite battered and wheezing he replied: "You mean the fact that I can see a dark Middle-earth forest in the Rabbits eyes, full of savage moss and magical trees? And think if one were brave enough to enter their depths, all else would blur and you'd fall so deep that you'd choose to stay there, no matter what!"

"Yes!?" answered Ges thoughtfully and quite excitedly, trying to pursue him further.

"There isn't much to tell. I was in my office when it happened, noise coming from the castle! When I went to inspect, I saw Potter. Unnoticed, I decided to follow that thunderhead. And, as you plainly see," Severus pointed at his nakedness, "that was the wrong choice."

"Are you sure of it?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure, I got more important things to do than… hunting after cuddly bunnies or thinking of my non-existent love life."

"Nah, you don't! Not at this moment. Out with it, how did you fall into the rabbit hole."

"I feel like I have been stuck there my whole life. Just falling infinitely and feeling like there is nothing, a bottomless pit."

"My dear BOY, don't BE so DRAMATIC, we ALL have experienced IT at SOME point in OUR lifetime."

"Oh spare me from your lectures, working at Hogwarts has made me tolerate a fair share. But if you need to know, there was a portkey, which I stumbled on by accident. Yeah, don't give me that look! Seriously, I wouldn't be that foolish to allow it, even unconsciously!" for a second Severus seemed annoyed, but managed to continue, "At some point everything went chaotic, I saw the rabbit ears and a rather ridiculous outfit. Then Potter happened noticing me.. but no attack, or any accusations. Instead he asked politely for his glove, assumingly late to somewhere, Ludicrous! I was so sure I had lost my mind and all of it just a bloody dream. There was no way that the Golden boy would be walking around in fishnet stockings and men’s bikinis, in the midst of war time. Especially if he is the most wanted Wizard in the World. But there he was, and so was the matching white glove, laying in front of me, on the ground, in the middle of the freaking corridor. And me, as absurd as it sounds, automatically picking it up."

"Harsh! He must have had some serious bikinis to make you abandon your suspicious nature." said Ges sneering and added, "or is that a regular dream for you?"

Severus's fingers traced unconsciously over his jaw and lips, for a heartbeat he seemed quite lost, but still managed to reply: "No, that wasn't it, never seen him dressed like someone from the Rocky Horror..umm" then for another second the Potion Master looked suspiciously at the other wizards, but continued, "Show, nor the Playboy magazine, if you know what I mean. And yes, I try to keep myself cultivated with Muggle stuff."

"Oh..I'M glad TO hear, please CONTINUE." Said Dumbledore beaming.

"Honestly there isn't much to it, the psychedelic enlightenment I'm having now is quite equal to the big tumble, or the great fall, call it however you want, I mean, come-on, I'm still in this absurd alternative universe!"

"Ok, but then what happened?"

"I ended up here, what else do you need? Well correction, at first I was in the forest, which I thought to be our Dark forest. Then as a habit I checked all of my belongings, discovered that for incomprehensible reasons my most valuable item was missing! And I realized I didn't have any magic at all. Couldn't perform bloody nothing. I almost felt like losing it, but then there was the Potter boy, and me literally grasping for straws, ended up following him, AGAIN!" 

This time it looked like the hookah pipe had really performed it's magic and Severus was getting swept up by his own story, carrying on eagerly: "Which obviously failed, cause with the first chance he disappeared into a bush. Then I heard that freaking voice, something so familiar you can't ever consider it as unrecognizable. Instant terror hit me, leaving me with bloody chill bumps all over my skin. It was a hissing and chuckling sound. And through the leaves and branches I saw that grin. A bright smile, too big to be human, extremely disturbing and sharp. Softly I tried mumbling the summoning charm but as before, nothing happened. Then I saw those gleaming eyes appear and knew this was it, a cat has very long claws, but this creature had more horror than all the nightmares put together. I decided, calling him `Cheshire Puss,' was out of question. And not sure how to address correctly, I went with: Your Darkness! However, he only grinned a little wider. Then slowly the rest of his body appeared. 

I remember distinctly avoiding thinking about the Rabbit, there was no need for him to get involved too and asked: "Which way is the fastest way out of madness?" 

Slithering into the light, he answered something like: "That depends a good deal on how deeply mad you are!" 

Honestly, seeing the Dark Lord in a Snake form wasn't as disturbing as the voice coming from that sharply teeth waxing crescent. It looked more like someone stuck a banana in his mouth and drew zigzags over it." 

Severus giggled satisfyingly over the vision, a definite side effect, but calmed soon realizing that the story was getting close to the complicated part. Took another draft from the pipe, and when all of his snickering had passed and even his lungs were nicely filled with sweet notions, he continued calmly: "So, I replied:" Clearly not enough to know my way through this place." And he said: "If it's madness you seek, look no further." Then he pointed his tail to the supposed fountain of lunacy, little did I know how near to the truth it actually was. 

Slowly I stepped closer to that area and started noticing rustling in the bush, plus an addison of two bottle green eyes gleaming at me. And if that wasn't enough to destroy every part of me, there was the Gryffindors cloak sticking out, raggedly on the ground. My heart sunk deeper than ever. That stupid boy was a sitting duck! 

At that moment I didn't know how bad the situation really was, until the Cheshire Snake moved closer, pulling on a branch and exposing the Rabbit's face. 

According to my short inspection, the boy seemed unharmed, still conscious, just hanging upside down. But his mouth was muted with vines and eyes full of urgent pleading. The plant itself overwhelming: no weaknesses in sight, but the sprouts looked quite similar to the Devil's Snare, just a Muggle version, rather velvety and not as sinister. Then I realized my worst mistake, while analyzing, I had let my guard down and the damn snake was reading me shamelessly, his smile brighter than ever. Intimidatingly fast he slipped closer to the boy and hissed something like: "What do we have here…. the Chosen One!?" And me, half fainting about the realization, added "Just a White Rabbit, obviously my dinner!" He grinned and eyeballed me, like I was some sort of shape shifter and added: "I can see he is the White Rabbit, but you don't look like a wolf to me!" And me in return: "Wolves aren't the only predators." 

The Cheshire Snake snickered and looked disturbingly bigger than Nagini. Then he slithered even closer, occupied the main branch that was covering the boy and weighing upon it pressed it down. What emerged to my view, froze me on the spot. There he was, the Boy Who Lived, hanging from a tree, in a bunny outfit, making me feel absolutely ill! I had a full detailed display getting stapled in my memory of the most wanted wizard in the world. He had a white sleeveless blouse, with separate cuffs and a deep V neckline, showing quite a bit of that broad chest and belly. On top of that a tightly fitting black vest waistcoat, with a few pockets and a silver chain pocket watch. Black bow tie, fishnet stockings and in turn on top of that, men's bikini bottom. And can't forget those ridiculously long white ears, but they weren't as fluffy as that tail, peeking from behind that round curb. Also those tight pants were with an open back and I could see the stockings having it too, beautifully arched cheeks where peeking out of it and the rabbit tail, for my shock..it-it wasn't put there with magic, it was..coming from inside him. I mean I saw a tiny glimpse of metal peeping and it …...was inside his..mm" Severus had to take a long deep breath, he wasn't sure if he could go on, but Ges was surprisingly supportive, no silliness or anything like before. The young man just tapped his forehead, like a professional healer and somehow cleared all the fuzzy stuff. In usual circumstances the Professor wouldn't have tolerated anyone touching him, but at that moment he felt regenerated and calm.

"Sev, you're doing grand, take another deep breath and please continue."

And that's exactly what the Potion Master did. "Well, if I didn't explain it well enough, I got to mention it again, the White Rabbit wasn't just hanging from one leg, like some trapped animal, he was suggestively restrained, with his rear up in the sky and legs folded over, so that his ankles were on either side of his head. The velvety vines covered his waist, legs, wrists and mouth. He looked disturbing and fascinating at the same time. My mind screamed that I had to help him, but I couldn't move a muscle. And all that time a cold sweat was dripping down my body. Paralyzed, like someone cursed me on spot and left me to become a living statue. It was so horrible and remarkably wonderful at the same time. I Never believed I could have such contradicted feelings. But moving on..the Snake said: "I think you and me are quite alike. So if you're eating him anyways..I might just join you. As an appetizer, let's start with something small, what about the tail!" And as he reached over to bite it, I managed to scream- Nooo!!! Which surprised even me, cause I have never raised my voice against the Dark Lord, that's a death sentence right there. But unexpectedly he only laughed and said:'' Aaa..think I tabbed in your madness. You must be, or you wouldn't have come here." Which was obvious. So, he saw through my bluff and somehow controlling the vines, decided to torment me the worst and the best way possible. I didn't hear him say anything, but automatically the little mischievous sprouts came and tangled themselves around that bushy rabbit tale, starting to pull on it and at the same time, I saw Harry's eyes get so round that I thought they were going to pop out. 

Next, pointing at the fluff ball, the Snake said: "Woops, I might have broken him. You want it!" Which was too much for me. For a second my vision started wavering and even though my mouth was gaping, I couldn't get a single word out, but oh Merlin.. it was nothing compared to that hole, in that lovely boy's bottom. It turned out that the Rabbit's tale was connected to a metal plug, which wasn't tiny at all. Quite thick indeed and left behind such a void. It was pink and soft and absolutely erotic. His muscles contracted greedily like a fish out of water, so needy, begging for it. The vision clearly fried my brain and I sensed having a heart attack, my ears were ringing and chest full of pain. I was a totally useless bastard, absolutely ignorant about the whole situation. And the Cheshire Snake just continued snickering: "Well if you don't want it, let's try to put it back." So the sprouts did just that, with a little thrust the plug slipped right back to its place. Seeming like none of it ever happened. Only it had, and the proof was right in front me. A stiffness slowly crowing, pulsing in those black bottoms, and by that I don't mean myself. The boy was getting turned on. 

I'm embarrassed to admit, but I was absolutely fascinated with it. I know you both should be disgusted by me, cause that situation was the worst kind of abuse, a violation to an innocent soul, but my mind just went wild and kept wondering. Why was he plugged in the first place, did he do it himself? Why was he getting an erection, did he enjoy being restrained, or was it the penetration? It clearly couldn't have been my presence, could it? Cause the kid hated my guts, but then.. Why was he staring straight at me? No..I decided I was making it up, cause that's what I wanted to believe, something that didn't exist. And in reality, he was just pleading for my help, or wanting me to leave. Then again, I couldn't recognize any fear in his eyes. Those beautiful mossy green orbs, observed me with some sort of delight. Anyways, I realized how out of hand the whole thing had gotten and understood how vastly I needed to do something, not just stand around like a carnal predator. But I couldn't bring myself, instead I watched him evolve: blossom with a blush and pink glow. He was radiating and I wanted him so badly. 

To help him get undone, to free his soul and unleash the desires that tormented him. Such a wonderful, beautiful boy! And at that moment I had forgotten everything else around us and concentrated on all the wrong thoughts in my head. Which clearly were those sinful acts that would push him over the edge and make me the happiest person alive. Little did I know that the plants were listening too. That's how the Snake was able to control the vines: by sending ideas with his mind. And as a different entity, it had to decide on their own the most benefitting preferences. So, instead of me helping Harry to escape, I made everything worse. 

At first I didn't know it, until I saw the smirk on the Dark Lord's face and connected the dots, probably that was his plan all along. And shamefully I fell for it. Of course, by then it was too hard for me to stop. My whole mind was empowered by this depraved personality, my body trembling from excitement, the rush and ecstasy filling my veins. Harry's voice, his moans penetrating every part of my body, I was in heaven." 

Severus stopped, he was feeling quite flustered and sure that everyone realized the outcome anyway. Also, so far he had been sitting in a hunched down position, just to cover his semi hardness. After all, he was still naked and hiding something like that wasn't really an option. But thinking of Harry caused a chain reaction which he wasn't able to stop and telling the story just added more flames to the fire. 

"No, you can't do this! You got to finish, it has been very inspiring!" demanded Ges anxiously.

"There is no need for more detailed images in my head. I'm bloody happy if I manage to rid myself of these ones!"

Then Dumbledore, who had been very quiet for quite a while, spoke up: "May I know, my DEAR boy, WHY are YOU trying TO rid THEM?" 

"Isn't it obvious, it's unnatural, I'm his teacher, age difference, he is a boy, I'm a guy, he hates my guts, I pushed him into his horrible fate and according to him and probably almost everyone else, we are enemies. Do you need anymore?"

"YOU say ALL of those things JUST to convince the incontrovertible, cause IN reality YOUR heart doesn't believe ANY, WHY torture! Just GO find the Rabbit AND ask himself what HE thinks of YOU, he isn't a MINOR anymore. "

"Yes, go confess!" added Gellert enthusiastically.

"And be humiliated, no thank you very much. I still have a flicker of dignity left somewhere."

"It's YOUR choice, but I insist YOU finish the story, so that WE can give YOU an objective OPINION." 

"I already know your opinion, and I don't need any pity, nor your repulsion to lower my pride. I have failed already."

"You only fail when you don't complete what you start, also I heard that Severus Snape is no coward!"

That clearly got the Professor's attention and with a hiss he said. "Seriously..I can't do that right now, or I have to start thinking that the Sorting Hat put me in the wrong house in the first place. Also, I dislike the old goon listening to me talk like a depraved perv, especially about the Potter boy."

Ges put his hand on the Potion Master's shoulder and said: "I hear you, but..we are not here to judge, only to open your mind and let out the energy," he pointed at Severus's chest area, then blew out a bright cloud of smoke, which seemed to glisten and come out of nowhere. And added, "Your story! Also just ignore the Caterpillar, he is too high most of the time Anyways, dreaming of becoming."

Severus understood now that the hookah didn't cause the bright colors, it had been his inner spirit all along. The pipe was just a tool to aid it into the open. He grabbed for the hose and yes, more colors, even brighter. The Potion Master felt jubilant about his apprehension and asked: "What do you want to know?"

"Describe me what happened to the White Rabbit."

Severus still didn't like the idea in front of Dumbledore and tried another strategy: "It might cost you!"

At first Ges seemed a little stunned, then turned to face the Professor and in a blink of an eye changed his expression to seductive, winked and said: "I'm willing to take that risk." Not accepting no for an answer, added: "I'm sorry if it sounds too intrusive, but truth to be told, the way you tell and your voice itself, is rather compelling, I enjoy it a lot." Then one of his hands slipped onto Severus's and swiftly pulled it to his own lap, from there straight between his legs. And the older man understood that he wasn't the only one who had a hard-on. 

The Potion Master could feel the young man's hot stiffness through his shorts and the notion excited him. He couldn't really understand why, and was wondering if he was becoming a sex addict. Cause...all of a sudden he had trouble controlling something, that he had never had problems with. This world was making him absolutely mad and on top of that, playing Exploding Snap with his libido. The idea itself, that he managed to arouse someone without even trying, it was bewitching. Somehow giving him courage and absolute pleasure. But most of all, another extra push to finish the story. He took his hand back and said: "Hmm..I'm not sure how to continue, you already know that I clearly exploited the poor boy. And there isn't anything else to add."

"You left out the details, I want to know what and how?"

Severus smirked: "Obviously, with that Rabbit tail and that cursed bush." but then becoming serious again added, "that moment, I wasn't myself anymore, something came over me. I couldn't get enough of Harry and yearned to see him in that intimate way again. To burn my vision, my sanity..everything. Only this time, when it happened, the vines backed away from the Golden-boy's mouth, giving him a chance to speak, making sure he was able to say no, if he only desired so. Which he never did, just growled and moaned like a savage animal, while the metal tail worked hard on opening that tiny passage, again and again! Persistently continuing to fill that wonderful room of secrets, stretching it so precisely and majestically. I was intoxicated by the view, wanting to touch, to kiss him. That's when I noticed the sprouts, they were caressing the boy's body, slipping under his clothes, over his cheeks, lips. I was rather surprised by it. The plant was actually making love to him. And started wondering about a theory. 

Right then, I ended up concentrating more on that mouth and instantly one of the vines brushed softly over Harry's lips. And as that wasn't surprising enough, the boy went along too. Parting his chops widely, while the plant was arranging himself to intrude with a thicker one, only before that happened the Potter boy pushed his own tongue out and entwined it with the weed. He looked as lost to the world as me, yearning for more. 

That mouth sucked on that vine so obscenely and greedily, making my knees buckle. I wanted him for myself, to hold him like a unique elixir..my sweet baby boy!" Severus went quite crimson from that last confession, which had slipped out on its own and understood now, there wasn't anything to withhold, so he just continued, "yes, hold as never before. But I couldn't touch him, in my mind I still knew, I needed his approval for that and wasn't ready to cross that boundary. So, I did it with the vines, caressed his hips and legs, swiftly loosened those pants and concentrated on that smooth, beautiful escaped member, angry and leaking. 

At my command, the sprouts curled around Harry's stiffness and carefully started stroking it. Also impulsively I removed the rabbit's tail and exchanged it for a more convenient vine that was able to reach more. After that his whole body was jerking, gleaming in ecstasy. I seriously couldn't take the sight any longer and my hand slipped in my own pocket, discreetly I tried releasing some of my tension. But promptly Harry's mouth opened, tongue curled out, inviting, spreading wider, teasing, beaconing. As fast as that, I moaned and I could hear him too, almost like we were connected, making love to each other. And then with an odious tremble, I came in my pants. It felt so goddamn good, absolutely liberating, that for a second I closed my eyes and just triumphed. When I opened them again, I saw Harry had orgasmed and somehow I had forgotten all about the Cheshire Snake. He was right In front of the boy and had a tiny bottle curled in his tail. It was filled with gleaming white liquid, which looked oddly similar to milt. The tiny glass container said DRINK ME. And as I was ready to ask: Puff - Harry disappeared. 

At first I thought he just apparitioned. But then I understood that he transformed into an actual White Rabbit. Not sure if that was his animagus form or what, cause he bolted off through the bush and Cheshire was laughing like an evil villain, I wanted to smack that psycho Snake, but instead I grabbed for the bottle and bolted after, distinctly avoiding going through the bush. He yelled behind me: "Told you, we are all mad here! By-the-bye, see you at the Paramour Dance!" 

And after that, I lost sight of the Rabbit, wandering through the forest I stumbled on the Mad Hatter and here I'm!"

"And here you are!" said Ges teasingly with a bright smile on his lips, "so, you're going to the Paramour Dance."

"Come again?"

"It's the Red Queen's Ball."

"Is the White Rabbit going to be there?"

"He most definitely is."

"Then obviously yes! But first I want my bottle back. "

"Are you going to drink it?"

"Ummm..that, I don't know." Severus was still baffled about it. He knew he wanted the bottle but the rest was a mystery. 

This time the Caterpillar spoke up: "If YOU aren't going TO drink IT, YOU might AS well leave IT to the Mad Hatter. IT would give HIM something TO gloat about."

"Over my dead body, no! Absolutely not!"

Ges stuck in: "Then stop being a pussy!"

Abruptly Severus stood up: "I'm not a pussy and I will prove it!"

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious, I will go face the Mad Hatter, claim my bottle and then...then I will finish it up!"

The Caterpillar added: "Atta boy!" and firmly his hands gripped around Gellert's torso, tenderly pulling the young one close to his chest. They were sweetly cuddling each other and really looking as they belonged, in harmony with themselves and nature. But the whole affectionate display seemed alien for Severus. In his mind Dumbledore usually kept distance and secrets. Never letting himself get too close to anyone. That's probably why it had been so easy for him to give up on Harry. A pig for a slaughterhouse. But the Potion Master couldn't accept it, there had to be something he could do. 

Severus couldn't remember the last time he got more than two hours of sleep, always looking over his shoulder, worrying about kids, searching for answers, hoping for a miracle. But in this moment he felt composed, like everything was possible and so clear. Small steps, simply find the White Rabbit, tell him all and face the consequences. 

The Professor noticed whispering and got back from his conceptualizations. 

"But, before I go, would you enlighten me with some information? Like which side of the cupcake is going to make me grow normal again? And where is the bloody castle? "

The Caterpillar didn't say anything but Ges replied: "I'm guessing you didn't know, these sweets are separated for a reason. They are the only none magical ones on the whole table. And don't worry, all roads lead to the castle anyway."

"Ok, but where is the tart that makes me grow?"

Gellert shrugged.

"You're pulling my leg now, aren't you?"

"On the contrary, ONLY the Hatter KNOWS."

"You gotta be shitting me! What kind of wise Caterpillar are you, if you haven't even established your bearings on this table."

"Now-NOW, no need TO be RUDE. Where is YOUR thirst for adventure, nothing GOOD ever comes for FREE."

"You mean the shitshow right here. First you want me to lube your gears and then you guys just want to see me get squashed by the Hatter. How convenient!"

"Oh don't BE daft, take ONE more hit AND calm the fucks down." 

Somehow Severus didn't expect that coming from the Caterpillar. If it had been Gellert, yes, but not him. Dumbledore had always been more a father figure and even though they argued, they still had deep respect for each other. 

Slightly embarrassed, he slipped back into a sitting position and inhaled that sweetly tasting smoke which instantly made him tranquil. Everything was going to be ok, the world was a mystery and the rest obviously history. There clearly had to be another solution, he probably just needed to strike a new bargain, but HEY..how bad could that be!? Not wanting to waste anymore time on buffoons, he stood up. 

"Wait! I can show you the shortest way to the castle."

The young man seemed earnest but Severus didn't know what to think. Another trick, more humiliation? Then for some unexplainable apprehension, he didn't disagree, finding the young Gellert, especially his eyes, fascinating. 

They both stood up and while at it, Ges's fingers softly brushed over the Potion Master's calf. A totally innocent thing, but the sensation instant, stirring something mysterious inside the Professor. A yearning that didn't have any room. 

Then causally Dumbledore added: "It captures YOU, it moves YOU and then it's gone. It tingles in the back of YOUR head, tempting YOU to chase it.. My dear boy,I hope you never give UP on IT!"

Which sounded awfully similar to Potter or Love? But that didn't really tingle in your head..more somewhere else, then madness again? But why would anyone chase their own madness. So Severus just answered: "I will miss you too old fool!" And they walked off.

When the guys reached the exit, Severus hinted to the Devil boy that he should just point the way and get lost, but Gellert totally ignored it, climbing out first and extending a helping hand. Stubborn as the Professor was, his nature didn't allow anything like that, so he hissed it away. 

And when both of them were on the other side, as predicted Ges was trying to cause mayhem. Only the Potion Master had anticipated for it and quite casually slammed his knee into the lads grouch. Which made the winged one topple down. But what he didn't expect was how fast Gellert recovered and flew up with full speed, slamming right back into Severus and snatching him with. 

The boy's grip was solid around the scornful fellow and one of his legs slipped casually between the Potion Master's, just slightly touching his privates, but purposefully evening their weighst out. Severus wasn't scared, especially not of heights, he had been a Wizard long enough to feel at ease. But the boy was too close, literally all over him and they were in this Wondrous Slyther-balls Land, where there was no knowing. So this time, he didn't feel relaxed at all. And as they were moving higher and higher, it got worse, the Potion Master was very close to feeling lightheaded and asked: "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"You know..Resourcefulness, cleverness the answer to the Caterpillars riddle. Tap in your Imagination!"

"And what..I'm supposed to imagine myself down to earth?"

"You are one slippery little thing, especially naked, better not wiggle so much. Also Hatter might see us, or the leaping birds."

"Just tell me what the fuck you want?"

"Your mouth!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, yes..don't act surprised. You never answered my question and I got to admit, I'm quite captivated with it. The way you told your story, how you moved your lips, tongue. How you use your words, how you make them sound. How you made me hard and how flat out indifferent you seemed. And even more in the cup, how your lips felt under me, how needy you seemed, how you sucked my fingers and how you kissed me. I want it again."

"What are you exactly proposing?"

Abruptly they stopped in air, right above the forest, definitely too high for a fluttering bug. Just hovering and the young man moved so smoothly, like dancing in the sky. 

While they were staring at each other, one of the Devil boy's hands slipped tighter around the Potion Master's back, pressing their chests together, while the other decided to let go and cause a slip. Severus felt on edge, quite uneasy and while skidding lower and slamming into that painful leg, he prudently clawed the young man's back. This couldn't be happening, too much for one day! He didn't feel like Alice anymore, but Thérèse from Justine, stumbling through a series of terrible misfortunes.

Ges murmured softly: "Sev, you are fine, absolutely fine." 

"You're a psycho! What now? You want some sodomy or you going to drop me like a rag?"

The young lad's hand touched Severus's face, his thumb gently stroking over his lips: "Would that be so bad? Cause let me ask you this. Doesn't the idea excite you just a tiny bit?"

The Professor had so many mixed feeling but mostly he felt enraged and automatically spit in Gellert's smirk face "Fuck you!"

Which caused the young man to burr a sardonic reply: "You're such a delight!" and abruptly he let go. But Severus wasn't too keen on tumbling down and managed to get a hold on Ges's waistband, until that was literally the only thing stopping him from failing.

"Oh, so now you're so eager to remove my pants! Why don't you let me help you!" And with a small push the Potion Master skittered off with the Moth-man's shorts. 

He was heading straight down and felt nauseated. It wasn't anything like falling through the Rabbit-Hole where the deepness sucked you in and caused the sensation of floating so you could look around and wonder what was happening. This was the real shit and steadily hitting the fan. But also Severus's senses seemed more alert than usually. He closed his eyes and tried thinking fast. It was easy to recognize the adrenaline rush: shivers, an extensive heart beat, logic trying to escape the death sentence, blood storming and causing the body to feel.. aroused? Holy Merlin..why!? 

The Potion Master opened his eyes again and saw Ges quite close to him, arms outstretched and a smile on his lips. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed that the bastard plunged down just to see Severus squirm, collide and die, he was probably getting off from this. Again, total bewilderment, but the desire to stay alive was stronger. The Professor reached out, trying to grab for the Devil's hand and once more, with a tiny thrust, they were in each other's arms. Right then Ges's wings reemerged and he opened them, stopping the fall. A strong jolt occurred, Severus almost lost his grip, but Merlin, how good it felt! The rush that overtook was something twisted and absolutely unhealthy, just seconds ago, he was so sure never to open his eyes again. But now he felt more alive than ever and in the spur of the moment, he kissed that bastard. Kissed him like never before, hungry and anxious, needing this as nothing else in the world. The boy attacked him with exactly the same intensity. They were gliding up again and their tongues entwined, performing a willful dance. Only this time Severus was the one in lead. His hands explored the young lad's body in absolute need to reach all the sensitive areas and hurt them with just a few more scrapes. 

And when their lips parted to gasp air, the Potion Master, drunk with desire and passion, spoke: "I want you in my mouth." 

Those blue eyes got deeper than ever, glimmering vividly with absolute longing. Ges replied hoarsely: "Say that again!"

Severus felt rather unhinged already the first time, but somehow managed to force it out again: "I want to feel you between my lips."

"Yes! Again!" this time Gellert moaned softly while grinding hard against the other. Which in turn tempted Severus to moan and reply with more poise: "I want you.. to thrust yourself into my mouth!"

"Again!" The young man's hands pushed the Potion Master's hips so their stiffnesses were forced together, touching each other. 

Panting, Severus replied: "I want you to fuck my mouth!"

Another hungry moan escaped the young one and he ordered: "Give me more, more.. your words are intoxicating."

"I want to feel your cock in my mouth, I want to taste your madness with my tongue, I want to suckle on it, like it's mother's tit."

"YES! YES..touch me!"

Gellert sifted his grip so that the other man could reach down and palm his privates. Mindfully Severus went for it, pressing his fingers around the hardness and even though never done before, he quite eagerly tried to strive him for oblivion. Which in return made the younger man whimper so extensively, enchanting the Professor with every note. But it was shortsighted, because when Gellert's passion exploded, it was more an annihilation. The Moth-man seemed so drained, that while climaxing he flat out fainted. And Severus, who was trying to keep a clear head, sobered up within seconds.

Fast, he clambered on the boy, like his life depended on him, which sadly, it did. And started nimbly working: checking for a pulse, shaking him violently, slapping that imbecile for causing the whole situation, hoping that after all, in Wonderland they might bounce off the ground, like it was rubber. Then finally he decided to push Gellert's head lower to increase the blood flow. Sadly it only managed to make them dive down faster. Severus's ideas were running low, looking around he saw: table too close, almost as they never left it and Lucius... Maybe he could help, but the chance of him hearing, very slim. Still, on top of his lungs, he yelled. But the only thing he achieved was a long tongue whip lashing at their direction. Obviously the Madman had noticed, but getting eaten didn't really sound any better than being squashed. Which was the last thought before the crash and absolute darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the idea was better in my head then on paper. Anyways..let me know what you think. 😉  
> Thanks!


	4. Growing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Severus has to haggle with the Hatter just to continue the story.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Even though there was no indication what age Lucius's really was, still the most likely reason what caused 19th century Hatter's to go mad wasn't the same for him. There had to be some separate factor, or maybe it just was the cause of the messed up World he lived in, but unquestionably he did have the bug.

Ever since Severus disappeared from his plate, the Hatter anticipated for that moment when his little play thing would return. Longing for him to come crashing into his arms and sway so shamelessly, almost as in love. And that magical idea pushed all of his gears to motion. 

After all the mindless tea drinking, the Hatter actually had a goal. Swiftly he cleaned himself up, dressed for the occasion, dallied just a bit with his precious cups, and waited. 

Sadly he had to acknowledge that his little pail thing had fallen off track. And Lucius could get quite impatient, especially about his play subjects. But with Severus he somehow felt differently. You might call it infatuation, or even oomph. The man had bewitched him with some sort of charm and the Hatter could see himself spending hours on end with that exquisite toy. Wind him up and watch him dance, thrive.. again and again. So, delicious...that just the thought made him shiver with anticipation. 

And when he noticed his dark eye-candy flutter up from the dome, he recalled an old song: 

Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat

How I wonder what you're at!

Up above the world you fly,

Like a tea tray in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!

How I wonder what you're at..

But the Hatter didn't doubt his hattness at all, just calculated and added another cake to the table, one with extra fluffy double cream, to catch the eensy wingless one.

Then for Lucius's absolute annoyance, everything had turned to dust. That little maggot had messed it all up and his calculations were futile. After a brisk dive, they had raised to the sky again, leaving the table far behind and the Mad Hatter madder than ever. And of course he, not knowing any better, growled: Grindelwald! You little shit! 

Ges was the one who always spoiled half of his goods, the Hatter should have kicked him off his table a long time ago, but then again, there had been times when he had enjoyed the blondes company. Sometimes even savoring some of his growth tarts for himself. Still, he didn't feel like recalculating the whole plan and decided just to wait. Maybe they deserved equally the faith that was pulling them under. But when he felt the wind carry the piercing sting of his own name through his eardrums..with that deep and resonant voice, which seemed to suck the air out of their surroundings and absorb it with his silken purr, making his own tongue jet out so mindlessly and target the fluttering creatures. Lucius changed his mind! 

Delightfully he jumped up and snatched the little pixie-type creatures into his hat. After all, it was tea time again and swiftly pouring himself more of the fabulous peppermint, he placed his headpiece back onto the table. Then while taking a seat he peered into his top hats darkness and saw two unconscious naked bodies. Blandly and even with a tiny bit of jealousy he tossed one with the wings, into a bush, there was no ROOM for him. But when his stomach started rumbling, he had understood something. Hatter's never wanted to admit their own mishaps, also fresh meat wasn't meant to be wasted. So instead of digging through that bush, he grabbed two slices of bread and started to butter them up. Then he added the leftover scrawny man and covered him with a salad leaf, some tomatoes, pepper, a lot of pepper. Which shortly caused the whole sandwich to sneeze, but Lucius ignored it and continued working while humming:

I speak severely to my toy,

I beat him when he sneezes;

For he can thoroughly enjoy

The pepper when he pleases!

♧♧♧♧♧♧

Severus felt being sucked back into reality, which was a little more than he was intent in dealing with. Unwaveringly too tiny, naked and nimble, also still possessing no magic and then an enormous Death Eater supposedly planning to eat him. Absolutely worse than his usual nightmares and on top of that, he was a bloody sandwich. But on the big scale of lunacy, it didn't matter. He had escaped him once. So he just decided to try his luck the second time: "Why don't you eat me already you bloody mongrel!"

"Hmm..are you really referring to me? Forgetting you are that I'm a pureblood? Better find a finer insult!"

"Oh, I'm sure it served its purpose."

"Well then, your way it be!" And Lucius lifted the sandwich to his lips. 

Without any hesitation he took a huge bite and half of the bread disappeared in no time. Severus gulped, his legs should have been there, but thanks to the obviously expensive butter, which caused the layers to be immensely slippery, they weren't. 

"You had your BITE now let me go!"

"Don't you see, I haven't had any of what's promised and Wonderlanders keep their promises!" 

Clearly the Potion Master wasn't one of them and just then an idea hit him, one that made Severus wonder why he didn't think of it before. The world's absurdity was getting on his way, pulling his legs and making him simply slow. Why else would he have been paying insufficient heed to something so crucial, clearly had to be the cause of that stupid sauce, which the Hatter smeared on him so eagerly. Severus replied: "Honestly, I bloody don't see shit in this sandwich. So why don't you put me down and let's talk like real wizards!"

"I could as well just eat you! What's in for me?"

"I'm willing to make another deal with you.. for the growth tart." 

"Mmmm.. tempting!" and surprisingly without any other arguments, Lucius placed his sandwich back on a plate. 

Carefully Severus slipped out beneath the sides and while at it, planned to cover his privates, so he ripped a piece of salad with him. Which sadly turned out to be futile, the butter had performed quite a bit of magic on his pale skin, making him shimmer with absolute gloss. That in turn caused the Potion Master's somewhat nervousness, because the Madman just kept staring shamelessly and licking his lips, almost as he hadn't eaten for days. 

Eventually Severus raised his voice and yelled annoyed: "Stop that!"

"Or what.. you're going to drop.." Lucius laughed with that captivating fire blazing in his gray eyes and pointed at the leaf, "THAT!"

"Rrr.. you are impossible!"

"And you are unreasonably delicious!" 

Which clearly was the worst kind of absurdity, but the Potion Master did try to change his perspective and use a different approach. It wasn't like there was anything new or different about his body. Also he didn't consider himself even close to attractive, but still, somewhere deep inside, he knew bloody well that for some illogical reason he enjoyed those handsome and remarkably mischievous eyes looking at him with absolute desire and filling all of his shapes with confusing arousal. So, Severus decided not to fight the notion and give in, dropping the damn leaf. 

"Mm.. that's definitely more pleasing!"

And because the Potion Master finally started to acknowledge his inner freak, he agreed to play to his own advantage. 

"Why don't I spell it out for you, the deal was O-N-E B-I-T-E, which you clearly got!" Then looking rather smug, the Professor turned one of his cheeks towards those big wonderstruck eyes and pointed at the bruises and tiny teeth marks, adding, "I know you are trying to play me, but as we both clearly know, there was no specifications about the word BITE, which means me..as not one of the Wonderlanders, consider myself more as the frail one and choose it to be: gripping, taking hold on a surface, not tearing it off and swallowing!"

"Look at you, little Alice, you have grown! But, I got to admit, I don't see it and even less see I that mark, I'm sure my teeth would leave something more.. remarkable, especially on your fair skin!" murmured Lucius an arrogant reply.

"Just stop this act of yours, you know bloody well what I'm talking about. Now, where is my bottle that your despicable itchy fingers stole from me?"

"Oh my, I thought you learned something but you're so eager to slip back to your old ways with the rudeness and all! Maybe you need another lesson?"

The Potion Master definitely didn't like the sound of that. But he also didn't really get the chance to speak. With a smooth motion, the Hatter pulled a little glass container from his inner pocket and smacked it on the table right next to Severus, who slightly jolted from the impact. The bottle was as tall as the Potion Master himself, but otherwise still the same: with a sign that said DRINK ME and shimmering milky content, that urged him to do it right now! But Severus's rapture was stopped short by the Madman's words: "Now, now..I wonder how you're going to carry it!?"

"Who said I was!"

Lucius's eyes gleamed with delightful excitement and he continued: "Ohhhh..you're planning to drink it! Of course! I guess I might have a plastic nipple somewhere to make it easier for you, but I can't imagine how long it would take you to empty the whole thing. Then again...what a delicious sight it would be: Hogwarts Headmaster sucking on a bottle like a baby. Must admit, I have never seen anyone consume such an amount of sperm."

Severus felt a flash of heat on his face, but ignoring it he persisted: "Bollocks! What makes you think it's sperm?"

"Oh..my Dear, cause know I!"

"How?"

"I opened and smelled it." Lucius looked extremely smug, like it's the most obvious thing to do, especially for the Potion Master, then added: "But don't worry, I didn't damper with its content. Still quite magical on its own."

"Magical?"

"Of course, but don't U worry, I won't spoil the surprise. Wanna see my little Alice nurtured and happy!"

"Stop already, I'm no bloody Alice!"

"Too bad, want the growth cookie or not?"

"Absolutely!"

"Also, must say, quite surprised I'm, that you stumbled on the decreasing tart that easley!"

"In that case, should I even ask what the other tarts are?"

"You must! Ever since the fiasco with the Queen and the consistent six o’clock tea time, super bored we got." Hatter pointed at his supposedly sleeping friends, who now were lying awkwardly on the ground and seemed more lifeless than ever. "started we testing out different sweets, recipes. The first attempts were the best, big wild parties with a few special guests. And depending on the bite size, a lot changed you, or not at all. Also, the more mixed the tarts were, had we fun the crazier. I hope you didn't assume that the March Hare was really a hare and a mouse!? Did you?!"

Severus looked stunned, it made absolute sense and realized he had gotten lucky to just turn tiny, not into a cockroach, pig or something worse.

"So, your malicious forked tongue is from the sweets too?"

"Malicious? I wouldn't use that word, but yes, I have gotten quite fond of it!" and for a little demonstration, the Hatter pushed it mockingly out of his mouth, snaked it around the tiny bottle and snatched it back into his hand. Now the Professor understood exactly how the bloody lizard had tricked him. 

"But you do know where the Growth Tart is?"

The Mad Hatter's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, then a mocking smile spread across his face again and he answered: "Wouldn't I, why yes! But what are you offering me in return?"

Severus tried to reply with all the charm in the world: " For starters, I might let you call me Alice!"

Lucius laughed with absolute robustness.

"In that case, better get used to your new size!"

"No, that's not happening..You know bloody well, I got lost to offer, I'm skillful!..Just tell me what do you want?"

"Skillful Hmm..don't think you really got what I want. Or let's rephrase it: you won't give me what I want!"

Now Severus felt rather smug and boldly asked: "Really? ..name me your price!"

"What about you work under me for a month?"

"A month? You gotta be insane, even a week is too much for a blasted tart!!!"

"A month it is, take it or leave it, yours is choice."

"And what does working under you, even mean?"

"That your ass belongs to me, of course! " once more, Lucius's eyes were flaming, like accomplishing something grand and receiving absolute pleasure from it's success, then added, "I will push-push-push you and break you at my every whim. And you will beg for more and do exactly as I order!"

"No-no, not happening! Fuck this!"

"Are you pointing out that I can be worse than the Dark Lord?"

"Definitely more depraved."

"Well, I can throw you some new clothes on top of that deal."

"Clothes!?! You are fucking mad, I would never.."

Severus started stepping away but Lucius was quicker, with a smooth motion his hand came down and fingers curled lightly around the little man, lifting him off the table, just as simply as a toy soldier. 

The Professor could feel the metal squeezing him, that thimble on the Hatter's index finger, pressing to his hip. And that big thumb with its sharp finger armor hovering carefully over his torso, just like a savage cobra seeking for the best place to strike. Also, the Madman managed to pin one of his hands to the side, causing the sensation of being restrained, which in turn flooded his body with entirely new emotions. And even though this whole situation seemed shady, clearly as dangerous as eating him, the Professor didn't feel it, his mind drew different conclusions, getting oddly excited. Almost like he had been a masochist all his life and just never knew it. But thinking logically, it probably had to do more with their last disastrous encounter and the fact that Severus found Lucius quite attractive. Or maybe the hash in the pipe had altered his way of thinking.

Hatter leaned closer to the naked man and his lush lips whispered softly but still with quite a typical sneer: "You don't want to miss the Queens Ball, do you? Also, it's rather uncommon of me but as your friend, I'm willing to wait after you have handled your little Rabbit situation. Even more..Darling Alice! Before I haven't managed to really seduce you.. I promise not to force myself in you. Honestly, I enjoy it more when you are the one begging for it!"

Severus tried to keep calm, but the insolent words and the odd sensation was making it quite impossible, still he managed to spat back: "You mean in.. as in inside? What the bloody Hell do you think I'm to you? I thought I'm running some errands..not, not..!!??"

"Oh..yes, yes! Errands and everything else I could think of, even ..could I make you my own little Cinderella, but of course will try my best not to use any ruses!"

"Really, I thought all you were was your foulness mingled with dirty tricks, isn't that like a second nature for you? And knowing you, it might turn out to be incredibly hard to avoid yourself!"

Now, Lucius's thumb pushed on the Professor's chest, like trying to tap some sense in him. But again, somehow Severus didn't seem to be intimidated by it, instead the coldness of the metal licked his nipples and sent a spark of flames through his body. Clearly that wasn't all, the second match was the tip of the Hatters armor, a sharp finger blade that graced softly his cheek and lit a humble fire. 

Severus understood too well that all of this was more like a ritual, similar to a mating dance and his own uncontrollable excitement caused a rash drumming in his heart. Then, just like that, Lucius continued the conversation: "What silliness you speak, I don't have to avoid, cause YOU like me exactly the way I'm!" And his grip turned even firmer while his mouth still continued, "Isn't that so?" now his eyes pierced through Severus, like he knew everything the tiny man was feeling and thinking. "As a wizard, you have never been black or white, you're as gray as it gets, enjoining both equally. And I'm quite sure that I'm probably the first man to push you to bi-curious, well until the bothersome Potter showed up." Then, skillfully the Hatter's blade continued its graceful movements, caressing the Professor's cheeks, neck, shoulders. Moving even lower, kissing his inner thighs, seeming so rough and sharp, but managing to stay tender and do no harm to any of the essential areas. Still teasing, turning all of the man's insides to absolute jelly. While his mouth just continued his teasing purr: "Admit already, you want to be pampered by me! Toy special.. my to be and fulfill all of those wonderful fantasies you have ever dreamed of. You want to be my little Alice!"

Severus felt the blaze, why was this happening again, too hot! Was this a spell too or just madness? His mind was running fast and so vividly, filling itself with images from before: that devilish tongue inside his forbidden, throbbing place, pushing deeper than anything ever, absolutely perverse, filthy! Sooo.. horribly good! Then those savage bites, lips kissing, sucking so demandingly, that tongue again filling him and out of nowhere the Potion Master uttered a soft moan. Quite embarrassed about the revelation, he managed to slap one hand on his mouth just to avoid future outbursts. 

"Well, well... guessing I'm, that was a clear yes!"

Awkwardly Severus replied: "No! And stop messing with your bloody dialect, you're making me dizzy!"

"Darling, where would be the fun in that. We all need to let out some steam. And I love to slip my tongue everywhere and twist it so delicately." With those words Lucius once again demonstrated it, by pushing his tongue out and wiggling it very provocatively, reminding the Professor too well of all those horrible things he could do with it and as pulling back he continued, "just let me adore, worship every part of you, exploit your body and the conception of lust, make you come over and over again until you're physically not capable. Just be my submissive for a month!"

Oh Merlin, no, no...Severus didn't consider himself as a flat-out bottom, but then, why was his body responding so anxiously, wanting everything the crazy man promised. Maybe Alice was a bottom? Could it be that everything he was feeling was Wonderlands fault? The Professor had to blame something, someone!! Especially because he wasn't feeling like himself. Bloody hell, he was sounding more and more like the little wretched girl. And if that was true, in the end of the story he was going to lose his head, so did it matter? He could make all kinds of promises without any regrets! But the acceptance of this: him as a sub for Lucius, agreeing to degradation!? It made his insides twist, could his mind really agree to something so extreme? And while thinking of it, he wanted to moan, to extract the thoughts, just empty himself out from this raw urge, hunger, curiosity, that was eating him alive. With a shaky and rather breathless voice he replied: "All right, I'll be your Alice for a month."

"Splendid!" and immediately Lucius's thumb backed away, his whole grip loosening. 

With that, the tiny dissatisfied Severus took a huge gasp of breath, then another, and finally tried to shove all of those confusing emotions back into a sealed box and slip his everyday mask back on. Then he asked: "So, where is my cookie?"

"In the upside-down, you will have to go get it yourself."

Enraged the Professor yelled: "Are you fucking serious!!!" If nothing else, at least this was one way to get out some of his sexual frustration. 

"Yes, you probably have to grab quite a few pieces. Also, don't recommend eating it there, you will need a bag."

"Any more problems you might enlighten me with?"

"There are a few cookies that share the same appearance, but slightly different odors."

Severus knew there wasn't ever anything good coming from that foul creature and still, he had hoped that the promised month was all the suffering he had to endure. But somehow as slipping further into the rabbit's hole, he felt oddly euphoric.

"What odors?"

"With a heart of gold and a pearly white dress, never forget the seer's success."

"Oh your bloody madness! Your guidance shall be reworded with lots of sadness."

"And that is why?"

"Because I'm feeling like whistling on the whole thing."

"No pity parties around my table!"

Carefully Lucius placed the glossy man back on the table and untangled one of his jacket's silver ribbons. Then swiftly wrapped it two times around Severus's waist, tied and cut the excess with his armor. Next he pulled one of his neatly folded handkerchiefs to shreds and transformed the little man into a futuristic Indian, only his skin tone betrayed who he really was. And at last, with the same silvery ribbons Lucius added to the outfit a pouch, balancing it evenly over the man's shoulder. 

The Potion Master was pleasantly astonished, clearly this Lucius was something entirely new, cunning, witty, masterful..knowing his tools, potions and crafty as Hell, no need for any Elves in this household. But still he was the Mad Hatter and Severus wasn't really sure which part of that title intimidated him more. 

"Deary, think I, you're ready to go. Hurry back, I want my Alice possible as soon as!"

"Hold on, you haven't mentioned where the upside down is and what kind of cookies am I looking for?"

"Easy, chocolate chip and right here, under my table."

Lucius didn't let Severus dwell about the new information and once more lifted the little wizard off the table, placing him almost under the cloth himself, but mainly closer to the corner, so he could howl up from it.

"Now, if you climb enough to reach the inside bottom, place your foot flat onto the table surface, like stepping on a floor and it will automatically sweep you upside down."

This time the Potion Master was absolutely sure he had enough of the World's madness and wanted to be done with it, out of this dimension, dimness and horror. But NO, he had to try playing a hero and stumble after the White Rabbit. With that, getting himself stuck way worse than before: As in under a table, wandering gloomily from one plate to another, clearly without any luck, sniffing the bloody sweets. At least so far, he had managed to locate two different plates of chocolate chip cookies, but hadn't been able to identify any sweet apple like odor, with a touch of herbaceous. But then again, he could have also misunderstood the riddle. In Severus's opinion, seer was a fortune teller, like daisy: she loves me, she loves me not. Or even a druid, using its herbs, healing powers and successfully. Because chamomile had so many wonderful qualities, like calming for sleep, soothing in a massage oil, as compress, antiseptic properties or even great in a bath. And it also had a white pearly dress with a golden middle. But then again, maybe Severus was just too self-assured to try thinking outside of the box. Everything else in this world seemed to be outside. So, he kept wondering in the upside-down and feeling quite anxious, like something absurd might happen any second, as he might stumble and fall head first to the ground, quite similarly to Humpty and nobody would put him back together again. Or even the peacocks might acknowledge his presence. No, he didn't want to think, there were too many errors about the whole thing. 

Then half way through the table, the Professor noticed two other plates of chocolate chip cookies. These ones were close to each other, with the only difference that one plate was almost empty. Straightaway his posture stiffened and he tried sniffing. Yes, they all smelled pretty distinctly of chamomile, especially when broken to pieces. Oh Merlin, was it even possible! But were they both the same or just one? There was no way to be sure, so he snatched a piece from each plate and put them in his pouch. Which turned out to be queerer than he thought, cause all of the fabric was still hanging the right way down, similarly to the tablecloth around him, but everything else on the table seemed to be weightless, like being on, not under. Also, Severus had a feeling that the whole trip was a diversion. Why couldn't Hatter just give him the cookie? Maybe because the Madman was hoping he would take the wrong one on his own, psychologically influencing to take from the half empty one? But then...were there less on a plate as a strategy or because Lucius was using them himself? Lizard's appearance, youth..or maybe something totally different? Bloody Hell, where there cookies to turn him into a girl? The idea made him quite nauseated. And what if he was thinking it backwards, maybe Hatter was just playing him and assumed all of his moves before he himself and the tiny pile was the growth one instead. Fuck, the Potion Master was feeling more and more like Alice. If there were no right answers they were all wrong, ALL mad, so what did it bloody matter! 

With a small thrust, he jumped to grab the corners cloth and as soon his legs left the ground he understood, it had been the wrong choice. All of his weight came crashing back and Severus made an awkward flip just to barely snatch onto the tablecloth's edge. Heart drumming he climbed back on the other side where the Hatter seemed to be quite indifferently drinking his tea, but as noticing him, gleaming with pure satisfaction.

"Can't waste a good tea time. Also, told you, a cake of piece."

"What are you talking about, I almost crashed to the floor."

"But you didn't! Up hurry now, you got a Ball to catch."

"And why do you even care?"

"Darling, the faster you're done, the faster I get my Alice."

Severus wasn't too keen on that aspect, but still obediently pulled out a piece and pointing at it asked: "Is this going to turn me into Alice?"

"Oh silly Sev, you have been Alice the whole time, nothing can turn or unturne you!"

Then the Professor pulled out another piece and asked: "But then tell me, which of these is the right one?"

"To me they all seemed to be the right size, why don't you just give it a try and find out for yourself."

Once again The Potion Master felt like slapping and shaking that man, what did he expect, help, seriously? From him? Ridiculous! So he cleared his mind and bit into one of them as randomly as possible. Then waited, thinking that maybe taking away matter was easier than adding, at least the shrinking one had worked instantly. But, as nothing seemed to happen, he tried the other one. This time he actually tasted the cookie and felt enraptured. The chance accrued immediately: legs, hands swinging out like flower petals and even the Hatter had to pull himself back or he was going to get smacked.

Then smoothly while going through the transformation he slipped off the table and felt rather excited about the simple things, like sensing the grass underneath his feet or feeling as a human, not a bug. Which means he didn't really care much for the correct size, but was happy just to be close enough. Also, oddly enough the clothes had changed with him, even though they didn't have mouths for tasting or eating. Still for a change, it felt great not to worry about his nakedness. 

"Oh Alice, you wondrous creature are exactly the perfect size!" and Lucius opened his arms trying to pull the Potion Master in his embrace. Which ended up as cartoonish as golden stars twirling around the Madman's head, well actually a fist in his face was more accurate, but this was a Muggle story, so who cared!

"If you get any closer I will smack you again!"

Seemingly offended Lucius was holding his cheek in a slightly surprising aww.. and said: "After all have I done for you? Honestly didn't expect it, especially from those delicate hands."

"Don't play innocent! Tell me what did the other cookie do to me, or was it a placebo?"

"Of course not, don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Excited, energized, painless!"

It was true, Severus did feel all of those things, but also even irascible and fearless. He bellowed even louder: "What in the bloody Hell did you do to me?"

"Didn't do anything, you ate the cookie on your own and yes, if you were wondering, the growth ones are a hit! Run out of them pretty fast. But at first the rejuvenating one you had."

The Professor stared at his hands and size but couldn't tell anything. And panicking yelled: "How old am I?"

"Think 13,16,19, does it matter? Darling you look fabulous."

"I'm no bloody 13..my hands would be more delicate and.." now Severus was looking down at his crotch, not that he could understand much through that fabric.

"Mm..I'm actually curious about that too, should we take a peak?"

"Bugger off!"

"Aww, are you worried I might laugh?"

"You are disgusting, do you ever think of anything else than sex?"

"Well..If I did that, I might disappoint you. So better I stick to my handbook of how to seduce a 13 year's old Alice."

"Obviously It's an expired version, so stop wasting our time."

"Wrong you are. Have been quite successful and got a whole month to improve my skills. Well actually, if we count today, then less day one."

"And if I don't agree?"

"Don't think you have a say in this. May remind I you, that we had a deal and if you back down, just I might do the same." With those words Lucius pulled the tiny bottle out of his pocket and opened it. The smell hit even Severus's nose and he felt a sharp sting in his chest. The Hatter wasn't lying, that imbecile White Rabbit, it was all his fault!

Glumly Severus replied: "It seems like this time you win... I will promise to behave, if you keep your word and please, don't spill it in the process!"

"My oh, why would I do anything so reckless, after all, it's valuable!" Lucius's face lid up with a beaming grimace and he added, "now climb back on the table and strip for me!"

The Professor rolled his eyes, couldn't expect anything less from a Dead Eater could he? Still he tried to talk him out of it: "Is it really necessary?"

But the Madman just looked incredibly pert and shook the bottle, making it obvious that there was no way around it. And Severus, annoyed by his absolute smugness, brushed his currently half empty teacup to the ground, right next to the previous ones that lay scrambled on the ground and honestly, didn't feel one bit of regret. Then smoothly howling himself up discovered that the table seemed to have grown. But that shouldn't have come as a surprise, the foul man probably wanted him as close to Alice's original age as possible. Maybe he was thirteen after all, was there really a way for him to tell, cause maybe he just didn't eat enough of the growth cookie?

With absolute displeasure he started revealing his body. First went the straps from around his chest, which were holding up the pouch. Next he tried to remove the loincloth by trying to untie the notches. But, maybe because of the disdain or just very little desire, there was no success. He attempted a few times more, but after a bit, Lucius got impatient and aggravatedly told him to stop and heel instead. And yes, the Potion Master was stunned, nobody was going to command him like he was a brat and get away with it! Then again, his whole life he had seen the Malfoys getting away with things and now didn't seem any different from the rest. Severus wanted to rebel, needed to! This was against his nature!? But there was that tiny problem with the Rabbit's bottle, making him feel rather confounded and unable to think properly, he just couldn't let Lucius have it, could he!? Even spilling, seemed a better idea than that. Still, there was no doubt that he needed it for himself, craved for it with every part of his body, almost as an addict for a stimulant, willing to do anything, ANYTHING just to get it back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth to be told, I had a hard time writing this chapter. It became so long that I had to split it up from the middle. Hopefully I made the right choice 😅


	5. Glamor in the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say Mad as a Hatter, while actually he is the one experiencing constant changes, very similarly to Alice. Which leaves Severus still with one choice..float with the stream, find the Rabbit, escape Madness!

There was clearly no escape, Severus thought he knew damn well what he wanted, but what if as a punishment or even comfort, he actually didn't crave just for the bottle, but wanted all of this Madness! There was a lot in his life to make up for. His neglected childhood, bullying, losing his best friend. Then his own bitterness substituting everything, filling the void, floating over, causing so much pain to everyone. There was no redemption, no matter how hard he tried. He needed the constant suffering to be reminded of what he had lost, done! And clearly the Hatter was going to give it to him, mingled with some sort of twisted devotion, admiration, even passion.

Briskly the Madman put the bottle back in his pocket and stepped closer to the table. Then, very cautiously, like soothing a scared child, but mainly cause he wasn't too keen on getting punched again, placed his hand on top of the Professor's knee. And from there, softly he guided him into a simple worshiping position, with both of his knees touching the table and heels against his bum. This time Lucius's voice didn't sound commanding, but more sweet like honey: "Yes, darling, heel for me, and spread those graceful limbs!" his hand slipped to the man's inner thigh, leading it farther apart and causing Severus, even at his real age, to feel so green and vulnerable. Guiding him sweetly into the unknown world of submission. 

Clearly pleased with the posture, Lucius's fingers trailed higher now and his voice instructed: "Lift your hands, place them behind your head!" again he led them up, to the sky and away, correcting all the angles and finally raising that sharp chin, so their eyes could meet. "Beautiful, a natural you are! Now stay so, until I instruct otherwise."

The Potion Master wasn't supposed to enjoy any of it, but he felt oddly delighted, excited, like a little schoolgirl, who lusted after some handsome stud. And he automatically blamed it on the exposure, which at the same time was absurd, he still had that loincloth around his waist. But even as earlier he was sweetened up, tickled with that deceiving mixture and submitted to show more than ever, his mind had been altered, not sane as at this moment. 

Severus could distinctly sense Lucius's sharp stare everywhere on his pail body, examining, measuring, reading, making him feel tiny, helpless and..confused. Just as a small-minded thunderhead. And the emotions, which he locked away in absolute need to keep under control, were creeping out. Causing the heat waves to crush over his head and diminishing all sane. Severus couldn't understand what it was about this dreadful man that made him so damn intimidating and irresistible at the same time. 

The Mad Hatter stared unblinking, almost as in a trance, but his fingertips followed every nook and cranny of the half-naked man. Inducting a delicious course of shivers running through the pail man's body, which in turn developed into goosebumps. He made it seem, as those hands moved effortlessly, but somehow so purposefully, with absolute ease and without any mishaps, almost as dark magic. Seducing the Potion Master, making him wonder if it was some sort of enchantment, alluring him to surrender? Because when those hands cupped Severus's face and Lucius's lips were just an inch away, he felt himself wishing for a kiss, an exquisitely hungry one, something that might shatter his whole being. Instead that mouth never grazed his, just whispered: "You probably forgot, but promised I, to dress you. An outfit, worth your body and the Queen's party. I assure, you will look exquisite!'' 

And instead of feeling triumphant and lucky, to get away, Severus was disappointed and frustrated. His emotions didn't get any better when he saw Lucius really pulling out his measuring tape and proving that, he meant what he said.

The Professor knew there was no point in arguing with lunatics, especially if they were doing their jig, thinking themselves as superiors. But truth to be told, Severus was quite fond of his own clothes, and didn't mind dressing in them for the Ball. Well, excluding the pocket, which did get a bit messy. Then again, it wasn't like he was planning to stay anyway. Just grab the delusional White Rabbit and go. But on the other hand, Hatter was rather a prideful man, not a simple Professor from a Muggle town. So, there shouldn't have been any surprises about his tastes. And maybe it had to do with their new roles, showing exactly who was beneath who. Which caused another odd stir, Severus couldn't make up, if he actually approved it or not. 

Lucius worked fast, but with each measured area his hands seemed to linger, more and more, on every section of the Professor's skin. Definitely longer than necessary, pulling the tape line so impossible tight that Severus had a hard time keeping his heart beat steady. But it was nothing compared to the sharp stinging pain crossing his hips, when that finger armor sliced through his unrevealing bottoms. A tool worth its master. Oh Merlin, was he already calling him a Master? Fuck..Severus felt not in control. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to. Which made him snicker a bit and wonder, how long had he been in that stupid position? Then speculate, why on earth hadn't the Hatter removed his loincloth? Well, obviously he wanted to tease him: letting the material leisurely slip down on its own. But because Severus was quite aroused already and absolutely aware of his semi-hardness growing, anticipating to escape the darkness, it didn't take any time at all. 

Abruptly, the cool air hit his excited flesh, causing another wave of goosebumps. Which was ridiculous, he had been naked just a bit ago, so why did it matter!? Somehow his body thought it did and those gray eyes absolutely agreed. Severus felt his cheeks heating up. Bloody Hell, maybe he was a little schoolgirl after all. This situation seemed more humiliating than he thought: the kneeling, with his thighs wide apart, exposing all of his manhood that kept begging so eagerly for any kind of attention and well other...more hidden parts, sensing the same faith. In all honesty, the Potion Master wanted to give in to the feeling and cover himself up, but his pride didn't allow. So he restrained his hands right where they were, and permitted Lucius to continue. 

The Madman didn't say a word, just stared unblinking at him, as waiting on something crucial, maybe even hoping for a blast of innovation. Daydreaming! Imagining ways to do him? Which caused another wild stir in the Professor's body and that one was amplified by Lucius's next words: "You have no idea what seeing you like this, does to me! Which means, little Alice, it's time for you to work those hips." And with no further explanation, he grabbed around Severus's wrist together with a few strands of hair and howled him off the table. Then he smoothly forced them to his lower back and similarly to a sack of trash, he started dragging him away. Severus wasn’t used to this kind of handling, especially from him. He felt clear pain from that twist, but also absolute confusion. Was that how the Hatter secretly treated all of his people? Like they were some sort of savage animals? People? That was a joke..slaves was the correct word, probably even sex slaves, cause he really couldn't see any other interpretation to it. 

Yanking and showing, Lucius led him a bit further into the shadow of a huge maple tree, where a big mirror was standing on its embossed legs. Reaching it, Severus was surprised to discover that from all that harsh handling, his lust hadn't disappeared, in contrary, his passion had grown even larger. The pain inflicted by the Hatter hadn't been strong, but enough to make you squirm, still he felt flabbergasted. Was he really into this? A masochist? But there was another discovery as well. He was finally able to confirm his age. Severus wasn't 13 or 16 years, as he had feared, but closer to a young adult. At least if the mirror wasn't lying like most of the exceedingly arrogant Malfoy's. And once again, it was rather awkward seeing himself full of fresh hope and spirit, as he used to look, right before the darkness overtook. 

"Mmm..do you see what I see?" A smug Lucius asked staring back from that reflection, just over his shoulder.

"You mean that deranged asshole who is yanking my hand backwards and making my life miserable, yes I see him."

Mockingly Lucius hissed in his ear: "Incorrect.. you poor little thing seem to have no idea that I would gladly FUCK you RAW, right here in front of the mirror and make you understand what misery actually means. And you wouldn't do more than stare moaning at your own reflection, mesmerized by every savage thrust that stretches your delicate virgin tightness past all limits and see how this wonderful snake gets away with it."

"Then, why don't you?"

"Mm..is my little Alice really challenging me?!"

This time the Hatter pushed himself against Severus's body, so that the Potion Master could feel that despicable man's massive hardness touching his buttocks. Which in turn caused an odd sensation of satisfaction and made him spat out: "I thought, obnoxious as you are, that you loved challenges?"

Swiftly, Lucius switched his hands, which happened so fast that Severus couldn't do more than let it happen. The Hatter let go of the Professor's wrist and went straight for his hair. The other for his throat, squeezing it delicately. Then while yanking so possessively from those dark locks, his lips pressed to the Potion Master's ear and he puffed hotly: "It's no challenge when I own you, better not forget who your Master is! And I can do whatever, however, whenever I choose, even make you into a woman and stretch you in such extraordinary ways, which leave you gasping and shaky for days. Dress you in a skimpy dress with a very wide cleavage, so that your nipples are just a button-pop away. Send you on errands with a mosquito-bite swollen clitoris, so that not even your lips can hide the disaster between your legs. And as we all know, saliva has the best calming remedies for the itchiness. Which makes me wonder how and who would you beg to suck on your ache, on that little red pulsing nub?"

Severus clawed on that choking hand, he felt disgusted and aroused at the same time. Still, he wanted to spit in that disgraceful face. Hell! He wanted to smash him into pieces and afterwards yell, what a sick bastard Lucius was... that he would never, never submit to something so horrible, so low! But even as he thought resentfully, his body disagreed completely, feeling tremendous arousal from the thoughts and delivering an eager moan.

Right away those harsh fingers around his throat went for his mouth. They slipped firmly over his lips and demandingly forced them shut again. Clearly all pleasure was denied for Severus, another wave of anger hit him: that disrespectful piece of shit, that sick Slytherin bastard, he was gonna regret the day he was born! The Potion Master tried to utter as many curses as he could conjure, while Lucius just continued his whispering: "Hush-hush little bat..I know, you’re so eager for my cock, but don't worry we got a whole month to make you into a perfect little epicurean or would the name fellatiophile please you more? One who gets absolute enjoyment of pleasing others with just his mouth. And all day long you would work your way up and down, sucking on an exquisitely yummy cock. And we definitely will practice your gagging reflexes too, until you master them to perfection." With those words Lucius's grip loosened and intending to prove his statement, his fingers aimed for the Professor's mouth. Only first he flicked his sharp armor to the ground, but then casually, as if owning all of the naked man, his fingers pressed inside. Severus couldn't stop the feeling of attack, but instead of fighting it, he surrendered definitely. Oh Merlin, what was happening to him!? In his mind, there was no room for refusal, only the hot sensation of taking absolute pleasure from wrapping his tongue around each and every single one of the fingers and sucking them with eager earnestness. Just consuming with absolute thrill. And while at it, Lucius still kept demeaning him even further, talking to him as to a pet: "Yes! Yes! You got such a horny little mouth, I know..and daddy knows, you want your bottle so badly, but you gotta wait just a tiny bit more. This fairy god-daddy has to get you ready and you want to best look at the Ball, don't you!?"

At that moment Severus cared very little for clothes or dances, he just wanted..needed..those hands and Oh Merlin, an orgasm definitely would set his mind straight again. Was he really so pathetic, absolutely inclined for begging this depraved man. For a second it seemed so, willing to even push that hand away for a second and beg: "I..want.."

"Uh-uh . Little Alice, you are forgetting the rules! Don't voice, cause unless I ask, it doesn't matter what you want. You forgive will I…. this time. But for that, must collar you!" 

Severus's mind was blank, too drunk with the sensation, those fingers kept him nicely busy, but still he tried to deduct what he heard and imagine: a leather strap around his neck? Hoping for something tiny, easily hidden and simply removed. Fuck, he sounded pathetic! He knew bloody well that nothing ever was simple with the Hatter. His collar probably had a howler attached to it, or something worse. The idea itself made his skin crawl, how was he going to the Queen's Ball, everyone would notice, see him less than a person, as a slave, a slut.. his mind cried over the cruelty, but at the same time there was something, something so arousing about the whole thought. It had to be this world, it was turning him into one of them, like the Rabbit, Moth-man or even Hatter.

Lucius brushed a soft kiss on the Potion Master's neck and said: "Your expression, so lovely! I'm guessing you are eager! Would you like to see it?" And just like that, his hands disappeared. He walked off without a second glance and headed straight to the chest, leaving a feeble Severus all on his own.

Awkward bafflement, just a second ago there had been so much electricity in the air and as with a snap of a finger it had dissolved, sifted, neglecting the Professor. Severus didn't want to admit to the cursed feelings in his chest. Or, how fast he had gotten used to that body, those demanding hands, that voice which was softly whispering obscene thoughts. Telling him, of all the people, to a teacher, a Headmaster, who had been disciplining kids for years, what and how ...and even though it caused an absolute conflict inside him, it felt oddly satisfying.. to give up the control. Merlin, what was happening to him?

Then, there he was again, standing next to him and holding up a big metal loop. It was thick, filled with little black glimmering stones. Seeming more like a torture device, but in an instinct way, beautiful. From one side you could open it up with a key, similarly to Muggle handcuffs, but when it was closed, it was firmly shut. Severus's panic awoke. The metal loop looked too much like a slave choker, but what did he expect, a flipping diamond ring decorating his finger instead of his neck? That was clearly crazy but somehow his mind had brought it up. For some maddening reason this collar idea seemed as exclusive and special as getting married. Probably the closest thing to experiencing a relationship that he ever would. Then smoothly Lucius lifted his circle of doom, so that Severus could read the engraved text: Property of the Mad Hatter!

Hell no! Not even a slave, but less, a thing, a possession. No, no..he wasn't going to wear it, it was madness, he belonged to nobody not even the Dark Lord. But instead of spitting out rejections, his hands went for the collar, tracing over the delicate words and wanting to know exactly what it would feel like. Would it be heavy to wear, would it burn his skin to ashes, so he could rise again as a Phoenix. And without thinking, Severus himself placed it around his neck. This time Lucius was the one staring in absolute amazement. "Oh, darling little Alice, look at you..you are so intent and still full of surprises. Also it goes with your eyes, perfect it is!"

"You are pathetic, you wouldn't show me anything less than perfect and it probably had a spell to make me do it."

"Deny all that you want, the truth know I, Severus has a little submissive inside him and his name is Alice. And that's absolutely ok, because in Wonderland you can be whoever you want, the Prince, the Master, the boy, rabbit, snake or.. even little Alice!"

"Clearly I can't be so many impossible characters at once!"

"Darling what happened to, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast!"

Severus pinched his lips to a thin line, obviously he was making fun of him. But the sentence also recalled that he was used to skipping breakfast in the first place, but as a Headmaster it wasn't wise, there had to be order! There was no time for idiotic day dreams. Maybe that's what was happening to him, he was overworked and absolutely tired of being in control? Which made him reply: "Now, are you going to bloody close it or do I have to do it myself?" But as soon the Professor finished the sentence, Lucius's lips just did that, closed on his. 

They were so utterly needy, almost as a person who had been roaming in the desert for weeks and finally got his first drink. But how could he have been more thirsty than him, Severus couldn't understand. After all, he was the one pulling the strings. And the Potion Master couldn't do more than just let the monster in, that tongue which left destruction and chaos. Without any hesitation it forced himself deeper down his throat, making the Professor lose his footing, control, and give in to the darkness, insanity! Pure pleasure flooded his whole body and when Lucius pulled away, Alice was out of breath and with absolutely wobbly legs, but in turn, his collar was tight and sound. 

"You are beautiful! Maybe you don't need any clothes after all and my collar shall be the only garnishment next to your fair skin." 

Severus peeked in the mirror and was astonished, he did look different, young and cocky and soo completely naked: "Oh, shut your slithering trap and kiss me again!"

Lucius smirked: "Rudeness and cheek shall be punished!" Just this time the punishment was different. 

The Hatter hurried back to his chest and brought out a black transparent silk shirt. It was Victorian style, whit loose ruffles in the front, decorated with some extra lace and pedal type sleeves, just with a lot of buttons and absolutely perfect length, exactly as Severus loved it. 

Wearing it, the Professor felt downright extravagant, he hadn't ever tried anything transparent before, but anyhow you couldn't really see much, the ruffles covered most, unless there was wind or a lot of movement involved. Next came pants, which were tighter than Severus was used to and felt especially awkward without any underwear, but as Lucius pointed out, they hugged his hips and ass so perfectly, that even he himself, had to admit that there was more to him than just his pale skin. Of course they were black too, but with some glossy strips, giving them a latexy look and on his left side, there were a few rows of diamond shaped rivets. They went from his middle, diagonally to his hip. Which made the Potion Master feel more like a peacock than his usual self, but seeing how passionate the Hatter seemed and how much the clothes actually improved the younger him, let it go. 

Shortly, even his waist was covered up with a corset type leather belt, with a huge Snake imprint in the front and lots of little silver buckles on the sides, shrinking his none existing middle even more, but at the same time giving him a well-formed shape. And then, at last a cloak, the most tasteful of them all. With a high collar, covering up all the silvery possession glamour and in a diagonal angle topping his shoulders with lots of velvety ruffles, that moved its way elegantly to the ground. It was exactly as buoyant as Severus loved it, floating behind him in big waves. 

Once again, he was captivated by his own reflection, mesmerized how within just a few minutes, Lucius had turned him into a striking Prince of Darkness. Making him look handsome and probably noble for the very first time. Obviously it had to be some sort of trick, a fake mirror or.. he couldn't finish his thought, Lucius stepped behind him and said: "Look at you, delightfully so radiating. But, you are still missing some crucial things.. well, luckily one of them happens to be in my pocket. Do you think you're ready for it?"

"Stop your distressing gloating already and give me what's promised!"

"But I want a kiss from my Alice, do I before!"

"You can't do anything without it benefiting you..can you?!"

"What kind of a Mad Hatter would be I!?"

And Severus turned his face slightly, so he could reach the blonde's lips, while Lucius pulled him into his arms and squeezed so tightly, that it was comparable with a snake, choking its prey. Once again the Potion Master felt powerless and without any hesitations surrendered to the sensation, deepening their kiss. Which in turn made him feel as a possession, feeble to push and pull for the Master. Oddly in that moment, the notion didn't displease him at all. Contrary he felt pleasure of being wanted in this distinct way, as just an instrument for desire. And oh Merlin, the Hatter played him so well, he didn't even notice the moment when his lips were around the tiny bottle and Lucius was feeding the milky liquid to him. 

Severus felt dizzy, was this still ok? Harry was his student..no!? Not anymore! And there was nothing to stop him, he drank with big gulps..the murky taste filled his mouth, throat, fast and it seemed burning, making everything numb almost like an anesthetizer. He wondered if that's how sperm worked to reach his goal, just taking over by paralyzing everything around it. Then a different taste hit him, it was dark like chocolate and sweet as raspberries, so absolutely rich and satisfying. Was that even possible? A Wonderlands addition? Which made him drunk with the absolute need to have more. Fill his belly to complete satisfaction. 

Wishing that the bottle had been in his hand while growing bigger, so that he could still continue sucking on it, exactly as the Hatter described. Oh Merlin, he needed to find the Rabbit, tell him everything and beg..no, order for more!

When the bottle got empty, Lucius's hands released the Potion Master and he went onto one knee: "Your Majesty, your wish is command my!"

Severus looked behind himself, the Hatter was clearly more cuckoo than usually, or just playing a trick on him? "Are you seeing something that I don't?"

"No your Highness!"

"And you are a freaking fairy! Now, what's the highness about?"

"Clearly you figured that the drink was special and made you into a royal. More precisely you are the Half-Blood Prince until midnight, well, unless you manage to consume more." and Lucius slyly shook at the empty thing in his hands.

"What makes you think that I'm a royal? You're probably making it up on the go."

"Oh no, your Majesty, I would never! We Wonderlander's can feel it, it's like an itch you can't really scratch."

Severus was staring into the mirror and couldn't see any chances, not even with his hair. And no itches either. But he did feel rather fabulous, almost as a Royal.

"Do I have any powers?"

"Not exactly, but you can command or do anything that pleases you, except to the other Royalty family."

Severus smirked: "Anything I want?"

"Yes your Highness!"

"What about I revoke my deal with you?"

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I never made the deal with the Prince."

"No worries, I can always let them execute you and that would solve the problem!"

The Potion Master was staring at the Hatter, but didn't see any chances, that bastard was probably bluffing about everything. So, Severus decided to push him farther. 

"Clearly you are a liar and a cheat! But for now, why don't you offer me a seat, your chair would do just fine"

Lucius didn't say more than: "Of course your Majesty!" And headed to the table, bringing back his heavy wooden chair. But the Half-Blood Prince was far from satisfied and pointed all over the place for the perfect spot, until he finally got tired of the childishness and sat down ordering: "Now, my dear Hatter, this time why don't you step in front of your own mirror and strip for me, SLOWLY!"

Again the Madman didn't argue and did exactly as the prince asked. Calmly, he started with his jacket, by brushing it over his shoulders and down his back. Smoothly pulling his hands through his sleeves and then neatly folding on top of his treasure chest. Next came cufflinks and as he finished opening the sleeve clasps, he steadily pulled out the dress shirt from his pants. Every move seemed to be planned through, a routine, nothing out of place or without intention. Right after unbuttoning the front, he casually exposed his broad chest, which was hairless and rather a milky cappuccino color. Honestly, the last time Severus eyed his nakedness, he was more scared for his life, but now he had all the time in the world, to absorb the maddening sight, that opened up for him and oh Merlin, the older man was beefy and stiff. Lucius looked more as a beast, something that might tear you apart with its bare hands and there was no surprise how he had lifted Severus like a feather. But even more, he was amazed how the blonde man was able to hide away that terrifying size of a manhood, which popped out as he removed his pants. The Hatter was armed with the biggest cock he had ever laid his eyes on, just looking at it brought shivers to his spine. There was no way..no bloody way at all, that his virgin anything was ever ready for such violation. But the Madman just stared at him with absolute delight, as this all was just some sort of a joke. And while at it, his pelvic muscles strained, making the monster, between his legs, twitch with excitement, so obscene and erotic at the same time, that Severus felt quite giddy from eyeing it. 

With a clear glee, the Hatter asked: "Your Highness, is there anything else, you for, could do I?"

"Surely! But let's start with simple tasks. On the ground, on all fours, and come kiss your Prince's feet!"

"Your Highness! It would be my absolute pleasure!"

Without any hesitation, Lucius crouched down onto his hands and knees. And with animal-like smoothness, resembling rather a Panther than a lizard, he moved closer. For the Professor, it was bizarre seeing him in that kind of a character, as someone diminished, fully naked and crawling on the ground, but still he didn't look any lesser than before, even the smirk was there, bold and eye-catching as always. But when his lips reached Severus's feet, he wasn't just modestly kissing them. It was something else! He was madly slurping them up, worshiping them with absolute bliss, moving his tongue between his toes, then sucking into his mouth and mimicking love making in its fullest. The Professor felt as this World just kept knocking him off his feet and spitting him onto random planets. He stared at him with absolute bewilderment and arousal. This was the man who tried to make him into a submissive? Bashfully humiliating and torturing! Maybe in the end, it all had been a strategy, just for this?! Severus felt so confused, where there more types of Lucius's than himself? But as he was gazing down at him, the Madman just got more encouraged and shifted his body into a kneeling position. His hands clasped around the Prince's feet, trying to massage it while sucking on his big toe. And in the middle of the intense chaos, Severus discovered himself unconsciously touching the naked man. His free leg was pushing forward and simply exploring its way over the Hatter's muscles, that wide chest, his abs and slipping so absolutely near to that throbbing desire, which looked positively angry and even bigger close up. It's tip seemed silky smooth and gleamed with moisture, the rest was almost as thick as its bloated head. He couldn't even slide it between his toes. But still, Severus was absolutely eager to touch. So, he just pressed his leg on top of it, which caused such a raw and powerful sound. Lucius moaned out loud, filling all his body with a hot tremble. Oh Merlin, what was happening to him, it felt incredibly good. He tried it again, only this time he moved his foot in a way he could stroke it. The result was even more compelling, the growl absolutely savage and so stimulating. The Professor felt a knot forming in his gut, he couldn't give this brute any more triumphs over him, no matter how much he himself yearned for it. 

Severus lifted his leg to the man's shoulder and forced him to the ground. Then as the Hatter lay down, he stepped as boldly as possible, on his chest and said: "All this time you were trying to convince me of having the bug while you had it all along. Teasing me to absolute madness, so that when the right time came, you would get your ass pounded raw?! But guess what, two can play the game! Now get your bloody arse back in front of the mirror, kneeling with hands on top of your head, exactly as you made me do!"

"Yes, your Highness!"

Lucius didn't show any dissatisfaction, more the opposite, his eyes were glistening with excitement and he slowly backed away, exactly the same way he came.

Still the Prince kept ordering: "And don't face me, but the mirror!" 

"Yes, your Majesty!"

The Hatter turned around while Severus walked casually closer to the naked man. Merlin, was he really sure about this, he wanted to touch him so badly, every part of him aching with lust. But he had to stay in control, so he asked: "You mumbled that I'm a Prince and can do absolutely anything I want?"

"Oh yes your Highness, just within reason."

The Professor's hands grasped onto that blonde silky hair, intertwining with it and undoing that tight ponytail. Which made Lucius look more edible than ever and Severus's chest was filled with sweet notions, but he still tried to continue :"So what you are saying.. I could even please myself with your nasty little mouth, until midnight!?"

"I'm sorry your Highness, that you think of me in this particular way, but it would be my absolute honor to satisfy you in any way you wish."

"Oh spare me your honor, it's been clear for years that you don't have any!" And he finished the sentence with a sudden knee push, forcing the Hatter's legs even wither apart. But this was it, he couldn't handle more physical contact with him, otherwise he was going to regret everything. The Potion Master had a hard time knowing that this man made him feel weak and uncertain. So, instead slipping deeper into his trap, he turned towards the treasure chest and walked off, cloak billowing, as a diva. And while reaching it, he harshly pushed all the nicely folded clothes to the ground, except for the Hatter's shirt, which he snatched up to his face and inhaled. His nostrils filled with an earthy smell mingled with the natural musk, a very sensual odor. It was a nip different from the Death Eater that he knew, but so much more raw and worked on him like an aphrodisiac. Or maybe, it was just this Madman's fault, behaving like a sexgod and forcing him into unspeakable situations. Fuck, he needed to get away, to clear his head from that bastard and fast. 

Severus headed back to his seat, but before that, he plucked himself some socks, shoes and pranced indifferently over the Hatter's clothes. Then with a slight smirk he sat down to his chair and without spearing any attention to Lucius, started dressing his legs for the ball. But even as he was done with his feet, he couldn't get rid of the nagging tingle. There was no way around it. To think clearly again, he needed an orgasm, needed it bad! So he unbuckled his corset, unzipped his pants and slipped his right hand around his hardness. 

The sensation was absolutely familiar, his palm knew exactly how much pressure and in which angle to move. But after so much teasing, still incredible. This was finally his chance to rid himself of the persistent need to make abominable love, to that mad creature. And as he was trying to finish his business quickly, he couldn't stop looking at Lucius, who was staring right at him, through the mirror. His eyes were burning with absolute longing. Severus couldn't believe how much he enjoyed having that daring gaze on him and inspired by the feeling, he reached for the shirt again. 

Inhaling the musk, he understood how badly he wanted to feel him. Those hands that knew how to please and even force someone into delicious unknown. That tongue which clearly didn't have any limitations and loved examining even the tightest parts. His demanding lips and that massive hardness, which clearly could cause pleasure and pain at the same time, probably even more inhuman than his forked tongue! 

The thoughts were circling the Potion Master's mind while he kept rubbing his shaft and somehow got so distracted that he didn't even notice how the Hatter's shirt had replaced his hand. It must have happened automatically and by doing so, now the whole idea was even more stimulating. There was an absolute need to soil that beautiful piece of clothing, mingle it with their smells and create something new. 

Steadily he kept thrusting himself into that soft fabric while staring at the mirror. At the beast-man's reflection, whose cock was visibly leaking and his mouth, almost as if in a trance, gasping for air. His hips thrust gracefully upwards into the air. Oh Merlin! Severus saw those muscles flexing so hypnotically, filling every part in him with absolute want. He closed his eyes and heard a soft whimper from the wind: "Sev, My Prince! Come-come for me, darling!" Which was the last drop into his cup. With a breathless shutter he pushed a few times and hissed a satisfactory moan through his teeth. It went through his whole body, shaking loose every cord and transforming him into a messy pile of drained exhaustion. Finally, he was free from the suffocating sensation and it was more than he ever managed while masturbating.

Briskly, making sure there were no stains, he wiped himself clean with Lucius's shirt. Then tossed it to the ground and started fixing his clothing. With no time at all, Severus felt and looked like a real newborn Prince. He was ready, eager and absolutely excited to go to the Queen's Ball, to finally find the White Rabbit and reveal his deepest desire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm getting closer to the end. It's funny how something that I planned to write with 4 chapters turned way longer than I thought. While I was actually trying to do the opposite, make it as brisk as possible. 😂🤷🏻


	6. Dance d'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the Hatter behind, Severus had hoped, wished, that all the madness was finally over. That he had left the sick minds and reached a newer, better environment. The official end of the book, the end of the fall, but of course that was too much to ask. Especially for someone like him.

Nothing had prepared Severus for this. He wasn't even sure anymore if he should be laughing or crying. Clearly this was never going to stop, his neck was literally on the line again. Forcing him to become a senseless pawn for others to be pushed and toyed with. 

Undoubtedly this couldn't continue, it was time for a change. Time for him to grab the reins in his own hand and take control of the situation. After all, it couldn't get any worse, could it?

Severus was out of ideas, hiding from the Queen's wrath seemed the most obvious one and right after that, waiting for Harry to come find him. Because, leaving without the meddlesome boy was out of question. He needed to really talk to him, explain the situation and make him understand. Then, they could go, he wasn't planning to spend another minute in this depraved world.

Meanwhile, much had happened. Severus was in a slight hysteria and well, pain. Mostly his throat.. jaw and.. other body parts, but nothing crucial. Also he really hadn't been prepared for this type of chaos. In his mind, after adieuing with the Hatter, he had casually planned to find the Rabbit, leave everything else behind and return with the Chosen One to Hogwarts. There hadn't been any room for diverse plans, like reunions, seduction balls, or decapitations. After all, Wonderland had seemed more a Slytherin world, with Bellatrix in the lead, as the evil ruler and madness roaming freely. No Gryffindor, except for Harry, had crossed his mind. Although now, seeing Lily as the Queen of Hearts made so much sense that his head felt like bursting from the realization.

According to Muggles, this world had to be the closest definition to Hell, meaning he was dead and it wasn't going to end, ever! Also, even though he had yearned to see his lost Lily again, it had been pure torture. Within those few seconds, too many years of trying, crying and unrestrained pain surfaced. The only thing that had stopped him from running to his childhood friend, was the fact that he felt too much guilt and hadn’t recognized her. Not that there had been anything wrong with her appearance, she was clearly a Goddess. But Severus had never laid his eyes on a woman quite like her. She was intimidating and absolutely God-like. A Queen of all queens, with voluptuous hips and even bigger bosoms. An enchantress, a descendant of Morgana, ruler of all hearts, men and magic. Even he, the Half-blood Prince, who considered himself profound, couldn't pull his gaze away. Severus never imagined anyone's appearance affecting him quite in that fashion, well, the White Rabbit had been probably the closest to it. After all, they were mother and son, so there was a logic behind it. Or maybe, he should have been blaming it on her outrageous outfit. Cause he definitely had seen more than he bargained for. 

Her upper body had been squeezed into a heart shaped corset that pressed her voluptuous breasts up and oh Merlin, her lower half had consisted of almost nothing. Very-very low cut panties that were nearly transparent. Which gave him the chance to shamelessly stare at the shape of her smoothly shaved lips and imagine tasting their softness. Yes, those were very wrong thoughts indeed! But the younger version of him was absolutely immodest and hadn't agreed to a certain time and place theory.

There also had been a less revealing part to her costume. Everything was combined together with an overflowing puffy dress that resembled more an open overcoat than something else. Still, all together, she had been majestic, a mistress of kinks and anything you could possibly think of. Especially with those red knee high boots, which clearly made every man drool and drop to the floor to kiss her feet.

So..Yes, it had taken him a few seconds at least to find her inside all the puffy red and Moulin Rouge. But that hair, face, smile, the way she talked and her personality was absolutely Lily.. unjustifiable, unforgivable and still so beautiful, absolutely captivating.

Then, as soon she had recognized him, things got bad really fast. Right away, she had ordered for his head! Which hadn't come as a surprise, but it had hurt in a very specific way. Luckily for Severus, her adviser had spoken up and announced that it would give them a really bad reputation to kill one of the Princes who was clearly under the Royal oath and came to join the Paramour Dance. And with that, managed to anger the Red Queen even further. So, she quite randomly had picked another victim. 

Also, she had seemed quite reluctant towards anything as abominable as his son together with the Half-blood Prince. Severus couldn't blame her either. Even he had very little faith in that outcome. Which in the end meant she had agreed to spare his life, at least until the end of the ball. 

And that left him with just one question- After all this time, always! Clearly she was never going to let GO and FORGIVE! Heating him relentlessly.. always! And if that wasn't enough, he had made things worse, destroyed their lives on Earth and caused this whole mess in this cluster-fucked world. He deserved to die, she had every right to do it. Only, stubborn as he was, he needed to remain long enough to see that Harry was ok and before that, it had been the need to win his heart at the ball, which clearly should have been called the Prince's Ball in the first place, those imbeciles! But confession seemed out of question! One thing was embarrassing himself in front of a bunny rabbit, entirely different was doing it in front of a REAL PRINCE, well….unless his name was Potter and he had a lightning scar on his forehead! Now... he needed to know what had happened and how this shit-show was going to end.

And yes, he had loved Lily with all of his heart, BUT there had been a chance in the air. After meeting the queen, he surprisingly discovered himself thinking more of Harry than her. And finally recognizing the obnoxious boy for what he really was, still a thunderhead, but also so different from his mother, a boy who had a golden heart, emerald green eyes and never distressed to speak his mind. Severus couldn't do more than ache for him. Yes, he had fallen in his own trap. The persistent impelling, had worked as a decoy only in the beginning, which means now, he was madly in love with the most exasperating wizard of this continent. 

Anyways, right after talking to the goddess, the play card-guards had pushed him straight through the crowd, to the front of the line. Honestly, it hadn't looked anything like a row to a ceremonial gathering, more to a fancy club party. One, where Severus wasn't invited and didn't really want to go. But then, they had even checked his name off the invitation list, which seemed utterly impossible. He hadn't understood why the bloody hell would anyone add him there in the first place. The Half-blood Prince wasn't any kind of royal, not even around there! So, he had assumed that the Hatter had pulled some strings. And thinking back, he hoped nobody else had recognized him, cause that would be rather embarrassing. But with a Queen like that, who knew?

As he got in, the place had gotten even wilder. Quite similarly to Hogwarts, there were staircases in places where they had no right to be. And in the middle of the madness he had seen him, the White Rabbit. 

Severus remembered the feeling too well, the strong drumming in his chest and his mind slipping straight to an unworldly memory, recalling everything that had happened between them. Causing a flood of embarrassment to crush him down hard and abruptly freeze his blood. He had felt quite ponderous, while the boy just smiled as nothing and looked adorable in his fluffy bunny hoodie. Casual and kinky, but not royal! Also adorable, only when you ignored his lower half: those red latex pants, with teardrop beads and suspenders connected to white stockings with red hearts. Which must have been the Queen's doing! Harry wouldn't have picked anything that extreme, would he?! And as that wasn't enough, his waist was adorned with a big zipper from his pelvic to up. Pants high cut, something you might see from the 50s magazines, but instead staying modest, they had a very low, heart shaped opening in front and then a second heart right inside that one. More precisely, the boy's pubic was shaved as one and because of the micro bottom, you could see the beginning of a..noo!!! The Potion Master didn't want to concentrate on that part. He felt quite flustered just thinking about it, too many misleading memories. 

Anyways, looking at the boy had made him flustered and Severus could recall the urge to grab his hand, to tell him that they should take the chance and just run. Instead, the meddlesome Rabbit had given him another innocent smile and lifted the lobby's curtain in suggestion to head into the darkness.

And he, had missed his chance. From that blackness a sound had come music that absolutely overtook Severus. Entered his brain and triggered all the pleasure centers that made him feel happy. No, it wasn't anything abnormal, just ironic.. more a joke than anything else. The reason for the result, he recognized it: White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane's, from his childhood. A song that he had always enjoyed and it had taken away all his anxiety, replacing it with plain curiosity. Meaning, once more Severus blindly followed that cotton tail and while at it, even hummed happily: 

When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead, and the White Knight is talking backwards, and the Red Queen's off with her head!

Remember what the Dormouse said: feed your head, feed your head!

But then everything had changed again, he had started doubting in his own mind, especially eyes. Just it had been too unexpected. He knew rabbits reproduce like crazy, but the fact that the whole ballroom swarmed with them, he hadn't envisioned. And of course, all looked like the lewd versions of Harry Potter, just on roller skates and with matching outfits, twirling around and serving guests. Another joke on his behalf!? Who was he going to follow now? It had sounded too much like his own idea for saving that wretched brat. Or maybe, that was the whole challenge: recognize the young prince from the crowd? At least that's what he had been thinking then. But no, it hadn't been that easy. He clearly had thought too logically and not enough Wonderly. Merlin, how badly he wanted to swap out that word for something more vulgar. 

But first, he had trailed behind the White Rabbit through the crowd, to his table. Then, after seating himself even glanced at the menu and actually got the chance to clarify the picture. Only when Harry came, things had gotten so out of hand, that he had to escape together with some cotton tales. Sadly they hadn't managed to leave the kingdom's grounds. Which meant that at the moment they were hiding like a punch of prey inside a silly greenhouse, in the middle of a bloody garden labyrinth! A wise choice? Definitely not!

♡♡♡♡♡♡ Earlier ♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Here is today's menu. Feel free to ask for anything you like!"

Severus's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the spread, then back at the rabbit and finally he asked: "Anything I like? In that case, why don't you tell me why you look like the young Mr. Potter?"

"Cause that's what our Master decided us to look like."

"Your master, you mean the Queen of Hearts, or the Cheshire Snake?"

"Neither, the Prince of course!"

"Then what the bloody hell is happening and expected of me?"

"It's the Paramour Dance. And you are a royal guest who is supposed to seduce the young successor of Hearts."

"You make it sound so easy. But, do you actually have any guidelines, how am I supposed to do that?"

"No! That's for you to figure out, but you have to keep in mind that you can't touch him, he has to allow it first."

"What if I will?"

"As the Queen so nicely declares: “Off with your head!"

Severus rolled his eyes and just replied: "I see.. and guess I don't really have to worry about that anymore." But then he pointed at the hall, where the Potters were bustling around and added: "I'm more interested in how do I recognize him?"

"Don't worry, the Prince is dressed properly and doing circles, every table gets about 7 minutes of his absolute attention. You are especially lucky, cause you have the whole booth for yourself, there are some who have at least 5 people stuffed around their table. People from the same kingdom, advisers, family. Which means you don't have to compete against every single guest."

Mockingly Severus replied: "What joy! I guess it’s my lucky day, after all, the boy has never hated me less than at this moment, especially after killing his only father figure, Dumbledore and taking over his seat! "

The Rabbit just shrugged and added: "If so, you wouldn't be here in the first place!"

Once again the Professor's eyes narrowed and he asked: "What do you mean by that?"

"The Prince gave every rabbit a piece of his memory. And everyone got a task to hunt town a person the majesty has crushed on, invite them to the dance."

"I can't recall getting an invitation, or maybe it's because, he NEVER sent me ONE in the first place?!"

Now it was the Rabbits turn to smirk and ask: "Would you actually have considered it..if?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Exactly! You were a challenge, even more, cause the Queen never approved your participation in the first place."

Severus seemed slightly more delighted about that aspect and added: "Honestly, don't blame her."

But the Rabbit didn't agree and just continued: "Don't worry, you got as fair of a chance as anyone else here."

Now, Severus couldn't avoid his nature and asked: "You mean others here are Death Eaters too?" Which clearly made the little bunny uncertain and trying to cover his confusion, he replied: "No, not exactly"

But the Potion Master had enough of this pointless jabbering and added: "Why don't you tell me something I actually don't know."

With that, the servant got his encouragement back and replied: "Well, if you wanna know, the rabbits are gambling, over the winner.”

"Good for them! Who did you pick?"

The Bunny nodded enthusiastically and repeatedly: "Of course you, my Prince!"

But Severus wasn't satisfied with that at all and told him: "Fool! Absolut unimaginative choice, if that's your way to boost my confidence, it's not working! Change your bet!"

Now the damn Rabbit looked as stubborn as the Chosen One and added: "No! I won't!"

Which made the Potion Master just shrug and add: "Which sadly makes you the stupid one. That's why rabbits aren’t at the top of the food chain in the first place. But don't worry, there are more humans who are way worse than herbivores."

Only this time, Severus hadn't participated enough to notice that the Prince was right behind a side curtain and abruptly opening it, said: "Are you seriously insulting my White Rabbit now?"

Right away, the servant bowed and referred to him: "Your Majesty?" 

The Professor was surprised to see the punk so early and noticed he really didn't look anything like the other rabbits, no latex, ears or tail and definitely more descent than the rest of his folk, there was even a crown on his head. Still he resembled more a butler than an actual prince, especially with his white gloves and that ridiculous pocket watch. But, Severus wasn't gonna change his attitude, especially for that impudent brat and carried on in the same manner: "Oh dear Merlin, why would I do that. No, of course not, but does your mother know you are pimping your rabbits?"

Harry didn't look either shocked or annoyed about that accusation and calmly added: "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"How convenient, maybe next time you could just owl me a bottle of that compelling fluid. Which would save me and probably yourself a lot of time and effort."

Then for confirmation, Severus pulled his neckband back, to show off his newest accessory, the metal ring which he got from Lucius. And delightedly noticed a hint of comprehension coming from the boy's magical eyes. Harry didn't seem to be pleased at all, but the Potion Master was booming with absolute joy. Right away, questions started forming in his head: did the brat really care? Also, he couldn't understand why pissing the young one off, made him feel absolutely fabulous, so alive! Maybe it had become just a habit or ritual? Maybe he was simply loving the energy that radiated from the boy, no matter structure.

Of course Harry accepted the challenge and replied: "I thought a Potion Master knew how to read labels, so there wouldn't be any reasons for you to get lost in the first place."

Lazily Severus answered: "Reading doesn't mean I trust and labels can always be invalid."

"Now you know exactly why there was no Owl. And still, you ended up drinking it, even came for more!?"

A sly smile crossed Severus's lips: "Hm..yes, yes I did!" Even his eyes had a slight gleam and surprisingly he didn't feel ashamed to admit his desire.

Then the White Rabbit, who had been patiently listening this whole time, spoke up with a little more excitement: "In that case, this Paramour Dance should be a piece of cake for you."

The Potion Master was surprised that the Prince let this slip, but after all, he was still young and had a different upbringing than Lucius. So instead, Severus tried to turn this to his own advantage: "No, no more cake for me, well unless the Prince fancies me as more of a round shape?" He knew that he was really horrible at flirting, but at least he was willing to give it a try. Which Harry just brushed off with: "Not necessary."

So, Severus had to try a different method: "Oh, you do actually fancy me? Who would have guessed that from Mr. Potter!"

The young Prince shook his head and replied: "Even though I have never seen you.." this time he waved his hand towards the Professor, as in a loss for words, but then simply added,"...that young. I think the rabbits still made the wrong choice by inviting you!"

Looking rather annoyed, Severus stared at the roller skating bunny and replied: "That's exactly my conclusion, and it took me less than a hand wagging to figure out. But as I'm already here, I won't be called a coward."

Now Harry's eyes sparked and he asked: "You're finally willing to face me?"

By that, Severus got really annoyed, after all, what kind of a question was that!

"Honestly? I have never had the right opportunity. With you, there is always an audience, no matter how minuscule your fame really is. But yes!"

The young Prince bellowed: "U know damn well, I didn't choose this path, and I think you're just scared what others will think if I bust your ass fair and square!"

"Not at all, I'm usually more worried about your well-being."

"Don't make me laugh, I have never noticed any concern coming from you!"

"Hmm.. so extraordinarily similarly to your wretched father, you're just too blind to see!"

"Argh..Leave my father out of it!" shouted Harry. This was getting out of hand, but Severus couldn't stop himself and puckishly inserted: "Or what, you will take my head? Sadly, your dear mommy got ahead of you."

"I'm sure my family will let your DEAR Hatter know before she does anything harsh."

"Yeah, yeah.. you can bark all you want, after all, learned it from your wonderful Godfather. Also, isn’t your seven minutes up yet?"

The young Prince tried his best to keep his emotions under control and with a rather irritated voice he replied: "If you're still proceeding with the charade, you better pull your blasted ticket and let me be done with this." 

Harry placed a tray, full of little folded paper hearts in front of the Half-blood Prince. 

"What's that for?"

"You are the brave one! Why don't you pick one and find out for yourself?!"

Mockery coming from Potter? That was something new, also Severus had heard that phrase not a while ago, which meant he really didn't like the idea, but he wasn't going to admit that to the boy. So, he conjured a rather indifferent face and did what was expected. 

Inside the paper heart, he found a picture of Muggle handcuffs. Which made him wonder if the Wondelanders didn't know how to read or they assumed that from others? What kind of imbeciles he was dealing with?

Then, he showed it to Harry, who just lazily knocked on the table and made a drawer, containing the distinct item, pop up. 

"Now, what do I do with that?"

"Well, that's up to your own distressing mind to figure out. Everything depends how badly you want to win."

Distressing? In Severus's opinion his mind was working quite well. Except here, this World was the wicked one, making him lose control and forget the important. Still he tried to keep his cool and casually answered: "As I understand, I can't lay my hands on you, and as badly as I would like to stop you from running into danger, I can't cuff you either. Which means, those are meant for me. So, my sweet Prince, would you do me the honors?"

And Severus lifted his hands up like a modest prisoner. Which in turn produced a sly smile on Harry's face and brightened him so drastically that it caused a sharp sting in the Potion Master's chest. 

"Anyhow I want?"

"Surely, after all...it's your party!"

Then with a more aggregated voice he added: "I would gladly brush you under the table, like the dirt that you are! So, that I wouldn't have to see your disagreeable grin, but I guess that would show me as a disconcerting host. Instead I will just try to make your visit as unpleasant as possible, that you would leave before the actual end." Then he smoothly stepped closer to Severus and ordered: "Give me one of your hands!" Without losing any time the Prince closed one side of the cuff around the Professor's wrist. Slipped the other through a metal decoration on the wall, forced the Potion Master's hands over his head and latched around the man's second wrist. Once again Severus ended up having no comfort, no escape, just his regular snark: "Never imagined that's how the famous Mr. Potter fancies his Professor!"

"Not really, a gag would have worked so much better, but maybe I get lucky with the second round. Meanwhile I hope you enjoy your stay and don't get too uncomfortable, that would be a real shame. And, if you need anything, call for the rabbits."

With those words he grabbed from his servant's ear, leading him father and probably whispering to ignore every sound the cuffed Professor made. Meanwhile Severus was left to his own thoughts, wondering what he had just caused.

Seemed like everyone in this world desired him helpless and meek. Even Grindelwald had tried his tricks. And ok, he wasn't gonna complain, after all, he hadn't said a single good thing about the boy, so he deserved this. But also, it was clearly going to be his doom. He was gonna fail big time and consider himself lucky if his hands died before him. So, maybe a bloody gag would serve him proper. Cause it had seemed quite impossible to keep his tongue behind his teeth, when there was so much temptation. Oh Merlin, how was he gonna fix this within a few hours? There was nothing logical in his delusion about Harry. No changes to romance himself into the thunderhead's heart. Probably the only way was raw passion, but even that seemed feeble. Then again, maybe when it was his turn, the boy was so turned on, that their bad history didn't matter?! Yeah, right! Sadly the Potion Master had no idea what the boy even liked. Yes, he had seen his first kiss but that had been with a girl!!! Which Severus wasn't and not even that young or cute. This was gonna be a blind stumbling. At least, when the queen chopped his head off, he wouldn't have to recall these last horrible hours. So maybe, he should stop thinking all together and feel himself into the moment. But, hadn't he done just that? Then why had it happened so naturally with Lucius, even Gellert? The answer: they had been flirting with him in the first place, not the other way around! Meaning, Severus had to do the labor and whatever Potter said, he had to strain himself and stay flirty. Which meant, teaching a mouse step dance seemed easier than this. Sadly, that was it, he was out of ideas and just continued arguing with himself until once more the bothersome Prince was standing right in front of him. 

The young man had a slight smirk on his face, while his lips formed a simple question: "I hope you have been enjoying your time of isolation?"

Which sounded more like, why aren't you gone yet? But Severus tried to be as polite as possible and replied: "Why yes, my Prince. So nice of you to drop by. Hope your party has been satisfactory?"

Which sounded slightly more mocking than he planned, causing Harry to reply: "Probably would be more if I actually managed to do what we discussed earlier."

This was the Professor's chance and he took the bait: "Well in that case, why don't you pull me one of those lovely hearts and let's see how much luck you have?"

"You only ask that because you know damn well I don't have any."

Severus wasn't happy how this was going and he tried his best not to stumble in a hole: "No, I actually don't. Considering how many times you have escaped the Dark Lord, I think you are a very lucky young man."

This time Harry didn't reply anything, but it was obvious that he hadn't agreed, still he picked a heart and almost cursing, placed it on the table. And shoved it closer to Severus, as it was poisonous. There was a picture of Muggle tv. The Potion Master had no idea what it meant, but he wasn't gonna let the boy walk away, cause that's exactly what it looked like. 

"You have to watch it with me!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's part of you being the host and your 7 minutes isn't up. Also you will laugh but I'm terrified of electrical devices."

Harry did another weird knock on the table and pulled out a tiny tv, then replied: "I'm absolutely sure you are lying and have no desire to discuss it any further."

Then he turned the screen on and started to walk away. Severus decided to try again: "Wait, please! Yes, you're right, I lied! Just, don't leave."

Surprisingly the Prince of Hearts stopped, stared at him in absolute disbelief and said: "That's a first. Never thought you knew that word, or even that you were capable of using it."

"Oh yes, I know lots of words, some.. you probably have no idea of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you shouldn't snoop in the Half-blood Prince's books, cause you never know what you might find."

"I already discovered that last year, mainly you!"

"Contrary, I somehow have a feeling you like me just fine, only you dislike the version that I display most frequently. I know, I can be obnoxious, a pain in the butt and an absolutely impossible teacher. But there are some good qualities too."

"Which would be?"

"Very handsome, funny, an absolute joy to be around."

"Doesn't sound anything like you."

"Because once more, I described you!"

"Ha-ha, very funny, you definitely need to practice that one."

"Well, I actually rather practice something else!"

"Clearly, and what would that be?"

"Literally everything, anything else, but mainly kissing you!"

This time Harry looked awkwardly at Severus, almost as he wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a joke or what? Making the Potion Master wonder if he stepped over the line and was goanna suffer some horrible consequences, but the Prince decided to ignore the comment totally and just pressed the play button on the tv, making the picture move. 

For a second Severus could see Harry's face on the TV, he was smiling and it looked like he himself had done the recording, which was rather flimsy. But then the real Princeling added: "The Queen forced me to it, she said that guests need something to keep them focused. Eyes on the price, my darling!"

Severus tried pointing at the movie and said: "You don't really look like someone who is compelled to do anything!" 

The boy on the screen showed 6 different sizes of plugs and the Potion Master couldn't avoid asking: "You made six videos?... I think, I definitely will enjoy watching these with you." This time he saw some color on the boy's cheeks. And, wasn't that interesting! The realization absolutely delighted him. 

"I thought we already made it clear that I won't be watching this garbage with you!"

"Are you actually afraid to find out how much it will turn me on? Or the other way around?"

"As I would want to see any of that!?"

"I thought that's exactly what the dance was all about, to see how people are squirming under your thumb. Why else did you put the handcuffs on the list?"

But right after those words Severus started feeling too hot for his liking, the lovely boy on the screen was removing his pants and the memories from the forest came crashing back. Those wonderful cheeks with their softness and the area that lay between. Oh Merlin, it was happening all over again. Now the camera was focused only to one place, which was smooth and delightfully pink. There was liquid dripping onto it and slowly making its way through the channel. Severus's pants were getting tremendously tight, he heard Harry saying something, but the words were lost to his ears. Instead he swallowed hard and replied: "You know, this video could be even better if it showed your face too, I bet your expression looked absolutely erotic when you pushed those fingers in."

"Stop, stop!"

"But I can't, because you don't. See how slick and with what ease they slip in."

The Prince was getting agitated and raised his voice: "Nooo, honestly how can you be even sure it's me, it might be any of the Rabbits!"

"Indeed, why would you get so crimson when it's a totally irrelevant Rabbit-hole."

"Believe what you want, that's all that you have done so far anyway."

"Like you have done any better, but I got to admit I love how passionate you get! It's absolutely heart melting."

"Shut it, I have had enough of your damn sarcasm. You are soaked through with this maliciousness and I don't want it to stick! 

"Hmm, that might be a problem. But if you manage to pull out that gag, we could fix it. Well unless you want to show me another delightful video?"

This time Harry didn't even bother pushing the TV back to its place, almost as expecting the next round to go exactly as Severus predicted. But it was clear that the young Prince wasn't pleased, more furious than anything else. Which actually made Severus glad. Because there had been another consummation, If he managed to spoil the Prince's mood, the people right after him would have less of a chance also! And if he couldn't get him, better make sure others wouldn't either. Which meant, this round went definitely better than his first. Also, he had actually learned new things. Merlin knows for what kind of absurd reason, but the boy was obviously intrigued by him. So, maybe it wasn't that hopeless after all! Needing just a little more tinkering? 

Unfortunately this round he had gotten himself into a rather tight situation, his hands hurt more and there was clearly no room in his pants.

That stupid video, which caused Severus to stare blankly at the empty screen, hoping that someone would pop it on again. Yes, he relished those erotic images and in his mind envisioned seeing them again. Especially those soft hands that weren't boyish at all. Fingers circling the smooth area, making sure of its slickness. And pushing inside. Mm... Which recalled his own experience. That tight muscle rim, squeezing with all of its might, his finger getting more stimulation than anything else. It had been such an odd sensation and the smoothness just sucked him in. It had happened a long time ago, in his bathtub, while enjoying absolute peace and quiet. Yes, he was a nosey bastard. He knew that the prostate produced the liquid that transported sperm, and massaging it should end up with an explosion. But how it would feel, he had no idea. He wasn't even sure what caused the urge, at that moment he didn't fancy anyone. And all together, it had felt rather strange, not erotic really. Well, except for the first touch, which was incredibly smooth, soft, almost like lips. Then after that, he nearly gave up, too awkward. But...somehow stumbled on the right angle, and his whole perspectives had changed so absolutely. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that. But when he had been under the influence of that horrible sauce, one that had compelled him. What had he done!? Spread himself so willingly! And the feeling of that tongue, pushing through him, penetrating his virgin body so efficiently and lapping up all the extra liquid that was burning through him. It had been intoxicating. And he recalled the absolute need of wanting to be fucked. Wanting to be pounded to the ground. Wanting it rough and hard, with every cell in his body. 

That feeling had just taken over his whole being and caused to care very little by whom. A total whore!!! And if that wasn't embarrassing enough, he even had a bloody collar around his neck to remind him of his wrongs. 

But why the fuck was he even thinking about that, none of it was goanna help him. Severus felt absolutely horny and stupid. He tried to push it out of his mind and imagine all kinds of sweet talks that would get him out of those cuffs. So.. that he could gag that little wretch for getting him into this situation in the first place. But for that, he needed to stay calm and think with a clear head, which was nearly impossible.

After a moment or two, the Prince of Hearts was standing next to the Potion Master's table again and looked more flustered than before. The Professor didn't want to think who was behind that wonderful color, and tried to consider it more his luck than the opposite. After all, he needed the boy to be as horny as possible. Sadly, after all the exhausting thinking, most of his catchphrases sounded too cheesy and nothing like the real him at all.

And because of that, the young Prince ended up speaking first: "It looks like you have lost your vanity earlier than I thought. Might be that the event is too boring for your taste?"

"I wouldn't use the word boring, more like bothersome. There is too much time between the time and time itself. Which makes me wonder: What happens after the sixth round?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in the video you had 6 different sizes and if I'm correct, with every round they get bigger. Also you look rather flustered, which shouldn't come as a surprise, cause after all, you're running around like Mad Hair and concealing thick objects in your lovely bottom."

Clearly that caused Harry to get irritated again: "You're the worst, you and the Hatter are very similar, despicable and absolutely mad! Why on earth didn't you stay with him?"

"Because he was a distraction, nothing like you.. My Prince! "

"You mean nothing like the prized Chosen one! You are exactly as everyone else!"

"No, I'm not. And by now, I was actually hoping to make it clear to you. Also, if there is any comfort from this knowledge, it doesn't really please me to force your hands. I would rather do something very different with them. Such as picking another video."

"That is forcing! After all, you just want to humiliate me!?"

"Not my intention. But if you're so paranoid about it, bring the tray closer and I will pick this one myself."

Surprisingly the boy didn't argue with the idea and stepped in front of Severus. But just close enough, that bending down, the Half-blood Prince could somehow howl a heart between his lips, which he spat right out on the table. And this time it wasn't a video but clamps, connected with a delicate silver chain. Clearly none of them expected that.

"Nipple clamps, really?.. Honestly, my hands might be a little too clumsy for that kind of play."

"Out of question!"

"So, you will undo my handcuffs?"

"No, I knew quite well what YOU were hinting at."

Severus just made a face like he had no idea what the boy was yapping. But at the same time he was surprised that Harry wanted to touch him? 

"You are just paranoid."

"No..but you should definitely be more careful with your next words, they might cost you a nipple."

"I always am." And while saying that he thought it was going to be awkward, having that brat touch him, but as Harry's fingers reached his chest, they seemed so light and careful, not harsh or query, but rather pleasant. 

Delicately the Prince of Hearts pushed aside the fancy ruffles and through the transparent clothing located two petite nubs. Then with absolute caution he stroked the cuffed man's nipples by slowly circling them with his gloved thumbs and trying to change their postures. Only the material seemed to be restraining enough, that there was no actual place to latch on.

Severus was absolutely drunk from that notion, his heart started beating even faster when the boy took his gloves off and the Potion Master understood what was going to happen. Too many ideas..a slight panic?! Why was this even occurring, how did this young man inflict him so much? It had to be a dream, especially those legs and that butt, that obscurely positioned himself onto his lap. Clearly the Chosen One planned some sort of mischievous revenge! But even with that mindset, Severus couldn't do more than stare in disbelief. And even through the round spectacles, the boy's eyes were glowing the brightest green he had ever seen. His shape absolutely satisfactory, buttocks fitting so well, matching with his lap, almost as meant to be. Even Harry's body weight slammed down extremely close to the Potion Master's hardness, so that he slightly winced from the contact. But that wasn't all, the boy was an enthusiast. All this time his fingers hadn't stopped, they worked fast, undoing the cloak's collar, then buttons. Making Severus feel absolutely surreal. There was the sensation of Butterflies, millions and millions, dark winged beasts, filling him, fluttering in his chest, almost as if trying to escape the madness. Physically nothing had happened, but his body was responding so efficiently, trembling and he couldn't do anything about it. There was no hiding, he was exposed and under the boy's mercy. Which clearly the little punk didn't indulge, just continued his ruthless attack. Then as soon he finished with the buttons, his hands slipped underneath the Professor's shirt, touching and exploring his whole chest. Almost as inspecting, which was oddly similar to Lucius, only with a slight difference. The boy seemed to be very interested in his jewelry. Which caused a quit painful sensation in his chest. Harry's fingers went through the metal ring and pulled almost angrily. Trying to get him loose? Or maybe checking if the collar was real? And still, Severus couldn't do more than just stare at the boy. 

He was beautiful, those thick eyelashes that were protecting those absolutely enchanting Cat's-eye green orbs, which glowed brightly and more malevolently with every passing second. Lips that looked so untainted and absolutely sexy in their innocence. That rosy blush on his cheeks, making him look so ripe and ready for plucking. The Potion Master didn't know how to handle all of this, all of him! And even less, how to handle the feelings that were rioting inside him. Severus craved for him, but had no ideas how to admit without scaring the young man. There were too many ways to completely fuck it all up. So he decided to just keep his mouth shut and accept everything he was offered.

When Harry was convinced that the choker didn't budge, he moved his hands back to Severus's shirt, pushing it even wider and exposing an absolutely milky chest with very peachy nipples. The Half-blood prince looked like a gothic dream, a vampire that hadn't eaten for weeks and responded so heartily to human closeness: shivering from the slightest touch, only his skin wasn't cold and his heart was beating definitely too fast, breaking all the theories about being a heartless bastard. 

And Harry seemed to wonder, who was the Half-blood Prince? But clearly he didn't know how to go about it, presuming torture as the best way. At least that's what Severus thought when he stared at the boy who reached for his nipples and started playing with them. 

His thumbs seemed rather cruel and teased the delicate flesh by brushing consistently over it, causing absolute agony. But still, the Potion Master enjoyed the boy's tease, which very similarly to guitar strings, went through most of his body and plucking them made his whole form quiver, sing with delight, managing to get him absolutely hard and oh, so sensitive. Meanwhile the younger one got fiercer, squeezing those acing nubs almost as hoping for milk and Severus tried his absolute best to muffle the sound in his throat. Which was a hopeless case, because next the Prince pushed out his tongue. The wet member snaked a few times over the Potion Master's hard nipple, causing the man to frantic. And right after, a pair of ravenous teeth bit into him, making him howl out in absolute agony. 

He couldn't look down in fear he might see blood or even worse. So, Severus turned his face to the side and halfway moaning begged for Merlin to save him. He saw a brilliant white grin appear, which wasn't the bearded wizard, but the Cheshire Snake and clearly not a help he had in mind! 

The floating smile whispered: "How are you holding up?"

Did he seriously want an answer, wasn't it obvious enough?! Severus had an urge to smash those teeth to bits, or at least tell him to bugger off. Instead he didn't.

"Well..you certainly seemed to be rather thirsty, I recommend the Lemon mouth," then with a lower voice he added, "it's a definite win!"

Once again he was baffled, what did the snake care how he was feeling? And.. how would a drink help him win, or was he talking gibberish? But before Severus could even try to ask, the Prince had lifted his head and the suspicious grin disappeared. And no, his lips weren't bloody, not even a little and everything seemed to be in one piece. There were some teeth marks and Severus felt oddly satisfied to have Harry's love bite decorating his chest. The boy seemed happy too, but then that expression changed, a shadow fell on it and without any delay he grabbed for his pocket watch.

"I'm late!"

Swiftly he jumped up, gripped the clamps and actually attached to Severus's tortured nipples. Within a second, this situation had gotten more painful than he thought of. Only, before the boy managed to run off, as the White Rabbit so often did, with a very hoarse voice, the Potion Master asked: "I'm thirsty, I need a drink, quite badly."

"No problem, I will send my rabbits. What would you like?"

"A Lemon mouth."

That clearly took him by surprise, cause for a second, Harry's whole expression changed to utter astonishment, then he asked: "Where did you hear that?"

"It must have been on the menu. Sadly, I had no time to go throw it all, someone was too excited to restrain me."

"BOLLOCKS!"

"You doubt me? Please...I'm so thirsty!"

Agitatedly the Prince grabbed for a glass from the other side of the table and turned it the right side up. 

"Are you absolutely positive you want a Lemon mouth?"

"Yes!"

After that, he didn't say anything for a while, just unzipped his pants and started to howl something very private out, which clearly wasn't a well-kept wine bottle. And yes, it most definitely was an actual body part, semi hard and trying to produce requested fluid. 

Severus was a little surprised, but then again, it did make sense. Just...was he really ready for this? Willing to do anything to get the Prince for himself... yes, yes he was!

So he added: "Why are you meddling with the glass and don't aim it straight into my mouth. After all, I don't have hands to sip it proudly from a container. And I don't think that's how it got its name in the first place."

Harry just stared at him, without being able to say anything.

"Come now! I'm thirsty, satisfy my appetite!"

The boy was rattled, battling with his own emotions.

"Mr. Potter, what happened to your rage?" But the Prince still had nothing to say..so Severus just continued, "Pefedic, you get an easy task, it's not even Potions Class and still your work ethics are absurdly distressing. If I recall correctly, not a while ago, you promised to stuff my mouth, My Prince, now is your chance! "

This time Harry looked annoyed and actually took another step, while Severus just insolently smacked his lips open and urged the boy to get on with it. 

The Potion Master wasn't sure if getting him angry was the right choice, but he just hoped the Prince took his bait. And yes, he did feel absolutely nervous about it. Severus hadn't ever done something that crazy. He didn't even know if he was able to handle it, at least he doubted about the amount. But then again, when he thought about the tiny bottle, with what he almost messed up, by gathering his courage too long. Especially considering that the liquid itself had been more delicious than anything else, so why would this be any different? After all, he was still in Wonderland.

Looking up, Severus noticed that the boy had a new look on his face, and he didn't really know what to think of it. Still he kept his mouth open and stared right back at him. Which got him going, cause Harry finally started to climb. He placed one of his legs between the Professor's and stepped upon that greenish loveseat. It was painfully obvious that this was new for him too, but there was also something else in his eyes. Something that said that he didn't mind the whole idea and that made Severus shiver. He couldn't understand the appeal, but his body responded so absolutely, causing him to want it more than ever. Then with a more alluring voice he added: "Yes, you desire it too! I know you do, you're such a bad boy! Why don't you give me already what I deserve? Come, little Prince and piss in my repulsive mouth, fill it all up, so I can't agonize you any longer with my poisonous words."

And surprisingly, the boy moaned softly, absolutely erotically and shifted his hardness closer to the Potion Master's face. Of course that gave Severus more encouragement and he tried again: "Yes, atta-boy, now just a little closer and you can let it all go, straight in my shameless mouth. And yes, you heard me right, you can use me as a human toilet and urinate straight inside me!" Then he obscenely spread his jaw even wider and beckoned with his tongue: "Come..Satisfy my thirst, make me drink it all up."

Another moan escaped, but instead of trying to perform the task, Harry announced: "You have to beg me!"

That's exactly what happened next. Severus said: "Please, Harry, my Prince! Fill me up, use my mouth for your pleasure, just satisfy my humble thirst and give me my Lemon mouth! Please!"

This time, the Prince of Hearts didn't let him say it twice, only instead doing what was asked, he pushed his stiffness right into that wicked mouth and took it's pleasure. 

Harry was savage, his young hands grabbed harshly around Severus's head and his hips pushed himself violently. Fast, faster.. with animalistic strength he was pumping in and out. Making the Potion Master feel so violated, causing utter panic and bliss. Severus thought he was losing it, his throat stopped cooperating, he felt gagging and thought he might pass out. It was too intense, too much. But at the same time he felt tremendous satisfaction from giving himself up to the boy, to have all his attention and to serve him in this compelling way that made him groan and lose any kind of control. 

With every push his breath was raspier, he moaned uncontrollably and pushed deeper, deeper.. even deeper, until he cried out in absolute ecstasy and filled the Professor with its grace, which flooded without any extra bliss, straight down his throat. 

At that moment the older man clearly cared very little in savoring the divine taste, he was more thrilled to be alive. Gasping for air, coughing.. even in slight pain, but still alive. And although experiencing something as similar as a fist down his throat, he was brutally horny, absolutely hard. Maybe it finally was time to stop denying the fact that he was a bloody masochist. 

For a second his eyes went blurry, eyelashes felt really wet and heavy. Someone seems to be tiding him up, helping hands opening the cuffs, massaging his arms, voices saying something. They all sounded oddly similar to Potter's. He understood that the boy was holding him, murmuring an apology, ordering the rabbits to help...to hide him? Severus tried to pull himself back from the floating state, to awareness and managed to ask: "What's happening?"

"You have to hide, the Queen is coming!"

"What? Why?"

"You are the winner of the dance, and she is mad. She will have your head for that. Run, go with the rabbits! I will come find you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noup, even though I actually hoped to finish it with 6, I might have to add a few chapters more. And sorry if I got even more spelling mistakes than usually, or if it got too gross. I was super sleepy while looking through. Also, the capital letters seem to change with my mood. 😓🤷🏻  
> But funny thing..while I was writing it, I had that old 69 eyes, song stuck in my head. Which is from my childhood and I haven't heard in ages. That's why the chapter got the weird title.  
> And if you haven't heard it also, definitely recommend, it's quite uplifting.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Dance d'Amour- Song by The 69 Eyes
> 
> Your lips shine like Paris  
> Mon amour  
> À toi toujours  
> Ma chérie  
> But your tears bring a little London for me  
> Berlin can never be so cold as you reach
> 
> Baby, won't you dance with me into the night  
> To the serious moonlight  
> Brighter than the stars above you shine  
> And the loving feels alright....


	7. Little burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Severus gets to spend some time in the burrow.

An eternity had passed in quiet anticipation, which for Severus was clearly too much time alone with his dreadful thoughts. And, as the rumor goes: you are your own worst enemy! Meanings he didn't even try to rebut that statement, just replayed the whole Paramour incident in his head in simple hope to make sense of it. And kept stumbling on the same questions over and over again. 

Was the Cheshire Snake really helping him, or desiring the Hearts throne? The rabbits had to be his minions, not Potters? Maybe even Death Eaters? Which was clearly a horrible thought and made him wonder what role did the Prince play? Also, they either stole the bottle, or Harry had given it to them willingly, but the whole situation in the Woods could have gone wrong so easily! So, how had they known about his desire for the boy? Had he really been that sloppy? And the whole idea itself, absolutely flaky! There was no way that the servants were able to produce that kind of magic fluid? So, it had to be Harry from the start and not his footmen?! Which meant the boy wanted him enough to go through with the whole charade?! But that was absolute lunacy!

And in the end, the Potter had turned into a White Rabbit, suspicious?! Also, why would any sane person be interested in him? So, maybe the Prince was crazy enough to go through immeasurable lengths just to get his mom off the throne? They definitely hadn't seemed too friendly, had they? And he wasn't even sure anymore if all those 3 turns at the Ball, had been with Harry or actually rabbits? 

Now, thinking back.. it seemed that the first turn was most likely the Potter, but others? Was there a way to know! His stupid ass hadn't confirmed how many tables there were, so no idea if it actually would even uphold the time schedule. But those ideas were all hypothetical anyway. Maybe he was just over thinking and needed a good night rest from this madness. After all, this was the bloody Wonderland, where he didn't possess any kind of magic and not even his brain seemed to work the way it used to. Was there anything else he needed to survive this madness? Noup, he was doomed!

Suddenly the Greenhouses door creaked open and 3 pairs of feet shuffled in. And because of Severus's absolute stubbornness, he didn't crouch or hide, especially cause the place was full dark anyway. Instead he stayed right where he was, in his step-down tea corner with comfy pillows and a very low table, making him speculate if it was actually built for the Caterpillar? 

"Professor Snape, are you still here somewhere?" the question came out as a muffled sound, not something the soldiers would go for and Severus recognized the voices right away. Those, ridiculous rabbits! First they leave him behind, then they are back like some pests. The Queen was rampaging and they decided to run, tail between their legs, towards her.. instead of hiding, not such a bad choice with that kind of ruler. But the Professor hadn't assumed they'd be back so soon, at least not alone?

"No, I went home, to get my wand! Of course I'm bloody here , between the abominable cushions. Did you bring tea? My throat is killing me!"

"No, but we did bring the Prince."

Severus had to look again, and indeed there were three shapes standing in the doorway. Finally something good was heading his way, his chance to clarify and hopefully slip away unnoticed, only this time with the Chosen one, maybe even use the looking glass for it, that's how he had gotten into the castle in the first place. But suddenly darkness faded and the candles flickered on, illuminating the tall glass building which was surely noticeable for the whole castle and causing the Potion Master to yell: "You imbeciles, what are you doing? And where is the Prince?" 

He saw 3 matching pairs of green eyes heading towards him and staring with absolute confusion. Only this time without bunny ears or crowns, just regular service outfits. Then, the one in the middle spoke up: "Professor, you better cool your heels, you have no right to yell here! Also, the queen isn't looking for you. She blocked all the exits and is actually waiting for the time to run out."

Severus's eyebrows rose in confusion, he asked: "Time to run out?"

"Yes, midnight! So that you wouldn't be considered a royal guest any longer and she would get to chop your head."

The professor gasped in utter disbelief: "But that's not possible, I received more of that magic fluid!"

"Not really, there is something, which the Queen only knows."

The Potion Master shook his head agitatedly: "Obviously not JUST the queen, don’t tell me that the one who performed irrumatio on me, wasn't the real Prince at all?!!!"

For a second the room got super quiet, almost as they were too scared to admit the truth, but then one of the rabbits spoke up: "There is a different catch to it."

"What bloody catch? My throat was brutally ripped to pieces and now you're telling me that it was just for a bloody laugh?"

Then one of the rabbit's faces changed into a slight pinkish color and he stared guilty to the ground, which sent a wave of delightful butterflies right into Severus's gut. Next the second Rabbit spoke up: "Think more about what was different from the last situation compared to the one in the woods?"

Severus pinched his nose bride thoughtfully and replied: "You mean it has to be anal penetration only?"

"Yeah but a little more specific than that."

"Then, anal and none human?"

This time all the rabbits nodded in unison and Severus felt a destructive headache coming up. This Prince was going to be the end of him, the whole situation more complex than he thought off.

"What you are trying to say, is that it can't be caused by human hands, so..that even his own masturbation wouldn't work?"

"Well, unless he uses a helping item."

"You mean a dildo?"

"Something like that."

"Ok, then it's not that hopeless after all." And as the Potion Master planned earlier, this was his chance to take charge of the situation. Fast, he pointed at the rabbit on the Prince's right: "You undress him," and to the next, "you look for something we can use for penetration!"

Which caused the third one to stir and speak up in absolute agitation: "What?!! I haven't agreed to anything and won't be bullied around like a kid anymore."

"Just a while ago, you seemed very delighted to ejaculate down my throat. Oh wait, I guess you regretted it afterwards, I think I remember hearing even an apology!"

"Arr, sod off, the apology was more for how roughly I handled the situation, but now, on second thoughts...you freaking deserved it. So, I don't own you shit!"

"Manners Mr. Potter! Once again, you are wrong, you got me into this whole mess just to humiliate me in public. And now it’s your problem to fix this!"

"No, I remember it differently, just a bit ago you begged me. And as an obedient ruler, I was just trying to oblige your wishes as politely as possible."

"Denial? Why don't you just admit that you are having an unhealthy obsession with me? Why else would you go through all the trouble to get me in this absurd universe?"

"I might ask you the same. Why did you follow me in the first place!?"

"Because it's my duty, and if you have a hard time recalling memories, I can only imply that you won't last long cause, after all, I'm a Death Eater!"

"Then why haven't you killed me already?"

"You belong to the Dark Lord, also I don't have to explain myself. For all I know you are an imposter!"

"Imposter?!" This time Harry shouted with even more mistrust, only irritating himself, cause Severus kept carrying on with just his monotone voice: "Yes, I'm sure if you would be the real Prince, we wouldn't have this discussion any longer and I would be halfway back to Hogwarts, to save those bloody morons who keep sacrificing themselves on your name." He didn't want to add: "Or dead" because that wasn't something he was willing to admit, even less to speak. 

"But I'm the Prince!"

Which was the long waited key word, Severus told: "Prove me!"

"And how am I supposed to do that, call my dear mother the Queen to confirm?"

"Simply get undressed and squeeze me another batch of that royal concoction!"

"You are insane. What makes you think that I will agree to something that ridiculous, I'm not a freaking ice-cream machine?"

"As I understand, you don't want anything bad happening to me. And you also need to win my trust back. So, why would this be any different from what happened in the forest? Also, what if the real Prince has been kidnapped from the kingdom and all the rabbits are plotting with the snake, to blame it on me? Do you think I couldn't convince your dear mommy in that theory?"

"That definitely is one ridiculous suggestion. Your misguided mind keeps believing the worst of everyone. It's almost as you don't see any other color than black."

"I don't! But can we get on with it? There is a beheading waiting."

"Fuck you!"

"Indeed, wouldn't you enjoy that? And honestly, you might even get a chance, if you stop wasting our time and prove to me that you are the real Harry. I don't have any tolerance for imposters!"

"According to your collar, you don't have any tolerance for anyone, except the Mad Hatter but whatever do I know, because I'm just a Gryffindor brat!"

"Bark- bark, just like a little puppy! Stop wasting time, sit down on the damn pillows and make yourself comfortable."

"Arrh.. around your irritable ass, impossible!"

Which caused Severus to roll his eyes in reply: "Not good enough for the Chosen one? Why don't you give it a try!" Then he pointed at the Rabbit who stayed father and ordered: "You! Go fetch some cucumbers or something!"

And the bunny struck back: "But this is a rose garden, where would I find those?" Then after a minute or two of shuffling his feet awkwardly he added, “Well, there actually is a glass section too."

The Professor felt like saying something poisonous but calmed himself enough to only say: "The whole green house is a bloody glass section!"

"No, I mean an area where the Queen grows her glass vegetables."

This time Severus seemed a little surprised, why in the world would anyone need glass food, but after all, this was Wonderland, so he just replied: "Well that's perfect, go look if there are any carrots, cucumbers, eggplants, but don't pick anything too big or sharp."

The Rabbit hurried away, meanwhile Severus turned his eyes on the probable Prince who was trying to find a comfortable position, but noticing the mistrustful stare, the boy stated: "This is awkward!"

"Not really. Think of it as giving me another show."

"Show! That's what you call it?"

"Yes, that's exactly how I call it, but you also have to keep in mind that all my vials are in my regular robes, I don't have any containers with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you know very well, what I mean."

Quickly, Harry's face got a newly rosy look and Severus was filled with the desire to sneak closer and see how much brighter it would turn. But, the thought of him being just a servant not the Prince, hit him hard and extinguished any kind of his curiosity. 

"So, what now?"

"It's quite simple. Your rabbits will undress you, which would be almost as you do it yourself, after all, they are your mirror images and I'm going to enjoy the view!"

"You are sick!"

"My I remind you, I didn't come up with the idea to make millions of copies of myself. Meaning you must be really desperate in loving yourself. But what else is expected from a puny celebrity such as you!"

"Shut up, or nothing is happening! I can't stand how you always diminish everyone, making them feel smaller, no matter their comparability to you or not."

"Well that's simply because, as you pointed out earlier, I take great pleasure in seeing black in everyone."

"You mean making us as miserable as you?"

"Those are your words, not mine. But let's get back to our current task. Because if we keep bickering like 2 brats, we won't get anywhere."

This time instead of quarreling they glared angrily at each other, until the second rabbit got back with some vegetables, which Severus accepted with utter delight and started to inspect. 

They looked absolutely beautiful, more like someone's fancy handiwork than real carrots. Still quite similar to the plant, except that they were glassy and transparent, but no sharp edges and pretty much perfect for what he had in mind. Also the top leaves seemed more cartoonish, resembling a heart shaped handle, but who cared about the stem if the roots were so mucher. 

He just picked one of them and tossed the others back, saying: "You may keep those for yourself, but the medium size is what we are going with."

Which caused the Prince to look absolutely exasperated about that whole comment and shout: "Again, you have no right to pick for me, after all, who put you in charge?"

Severus just couldn't avoid that one and snarkily added: "Well..you did, when you made me the King of the ball. So, hush little one and let me take control!"

Which caused a huge rustle and this time, even one of the servants had to quiet the boy: "Your Majesty, I don't want to step over the line, but he is right, it's getting rather late!"

Now the little descendant of Hearts seemed literally steaming with anger, but probably because of some sort of respect to his minions, he seemed to trust their opinion enough to stay quiet. Which didn't mean his eyes had agreed, and had to say quite a bit, reminding Severus: "Rabbits, could you remove your copycat glasses and start undressing the Prince, I can tell he is very keen on showing his noble, young body to me."

As ordered, both of them took their round spectacles off and started carefully working on undressing the young prince-ling, who looked ready to kill and not in the mood to cooperate, but instead strangle the Professor. With what, resembling a lot of the actual wretched boy, who knew bloody well how to avoid rules, cause troubles and make the older man feel rather rattled.

Truthfully, the Half-blood Prince loved every pink patch of skin that got exposed and looked so kissable. He imagined opening those buttons with his own long fingers and taking absolute pleasure in slowly unwrapping his most valuable treasure. The whole situation seemed so impossible that the Potion Master didn't dare to think how many times he actually had fantasized about this and never quite as that, with so many extras, Potters. 

Clearly he was getting too aroused and to handle the situation better, he kept reminding himself that they only appeared as him, fakes, nothing more. Still that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of the special circumstances. 

"You rabbits are absolute garbage at this!" He referred to the cotton tales and added, "Don't you know how to seduce someone?! You gotta do it slowly, with passion and treat him with all the attention he deserves! Or did you already forget he is the descendant to your throne!?"

This time Harry looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything, though he did seem to loosen up a notch, which was exactly what Severus hoped for. Still the servants seemed more like headless chickens in a cornfield and needing instructions how to handle that much nibble. So, the Potion Master sifted closer and from behind their backs, placed his hands on top of one of the rabbit's hands. The cotton-tail seemed a little anxious, but still let the older man guide his arms around the boy’s shirt's collar and from there softly brushing onto his neck. Which seemed to work quite smoothly, almost as a magic spell, causing Harry to relax into the touch with absolute ease. Severus whispered "Now, very slowly cover him with soft kisses! The real tender kinds!" Then with absolute caution, the White Rabbit slipped his lips over the Chosen Ones and pressed them tentatively on his mouth. 

The Potion Master felt quite strange, but not really jealous. His heart definitely skipped a beat while admiring their mouths gracing each other. The delicate skin, which seemed dreamy and completely velvety, melted together with absolute ease and combined something so erotic, that caused tremendous pain and pleasure in the Potion Master's chest. Harry, kissing himself as a twin image, was beyond his imagination. It was like whipped cream, sprinkled with dark chocolate, syrup and cherry on top of his favorite dessert. Too sweet, but still he just wanted to fling himself in the middle of it and take a bite. Instead, he tried to strain himself and sifted closer to the second rabbit, who looked confused. And again, with the same type of smooth motions the Potion Master led him closer to the hot mess, guiding him to softly kiss the Prince's chest, push his shirt over his shoulders, to get even bigger access to the upper body. And while at it, the rabbit's lips trailed upwards, over the boy's collarbone, neck, jaw and finally on that erotic mouth which was busy kissing another. 

Clearly there wasn't much room for all of them, but somehow they made it work. The bunnies were passionately munching on the Prince's lower lip, sucking it in their mouth, one from each side and with that violation causing a slight swelling. They seemed very determined to assault everything that was soft and humble, sucking on Harry's tongue, one after another, or both at the same time, making it look like a nest of sticky poisonous snakes on a mating season, absolutely desperate to get undone.

Altogether, it finally appeared that the Rabbits had it under control and seemingly making the prince-ling feel as aroused as possible. Meanwhile Severus also had a swelling, but in his pants and the opposite of any control. He's body seemed out of itself, too hot, powerless and absolutely enchanted by the ritual. In his mind, there was too much happening. There was the idea of imposters but also...he could recognize the meddlesome boy that he was. And the recollection of what had happened in the forest, seemed to repeat again, only instead of vines he had two royalty lookalikes, who clearly were eager to obey his commands. Fuck.. Severus felt losing it. He could clearly imagine them topping the little boy, taking turns and filling his tight ass. Or even as abominable concept as two at the same time, stretching him to absolute unconsciousness. Oh, Merlin, he needed to stop that. 

Once again he pushed himself a little farther, hoping that the distance would solve the problem, cool him off, instead he saw the full picture and noticed where Harry's hands were. The boy wasn't modest as he expected, but rather.. eager?! 

While the Rabbits were still busying themselves with lips and the boy's upper body, the prince-ling had decided to give them a counter service. His hands were on the servant's groins and stroking them with an even pace. Which didn't look anything as Severus imagined. Then again, he also remembered how eagerly Harry had opened his mouth in the forest and sucked on the vines. And that bottomless gaping which could probably fit quite a few potion bottles in its absolute velvety darkness. Fuck, he wasn't sure anymore which version of the boy he actually preferred: the one who made him swallow his whole cock with brutal thrusts or the virgin type, who was experiencing sexual desires for the very first time? Yes, automatically he had assumed the second. Mainly because of his young age, but in this messed up Wonderland, there probably were hardly any virgins. Which made Severus feel even more exceptional than before. Still, that didn't really help with his growing problem, was it even a problem? Also, why was he getting worked up..he was supposed to concentrate on proving if he was the real Golden boy or not.

The Potion Master was pulled back to reality with the sound of a zipper. Harry was moving too fast, his hands had no trouble unbuttoning and exposing the servant's privates, which still had little trimmed hearts on their fronts. And their lengths seemed extremely eager to push into the Prince's palm. Severus couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him and stopped the overflowing disaster by violently grabbing both of the bunny's ears in his hand. 

"What a bunch of disobedient Rabbits we got here! Could you please remind me again what you were supposed to do?"

Now the servants had pained faces on and one of them replied: "Undress the Prince!"

"Then stop trying to get yourself off!! And actually do the task that has been given to you!"

In unison they replied: "Yes, yes Professor!” and finally Severus let go of their ears.

But the whole incident had seemed rather amusing for young Harry, he glared right at Severus with absolute glee in his eyes. Clearly the boy was making it difficult on purpose! And for that, the Potion Master had the urge to paddle his behind crimson. Which sadly had to wait, first he had to see if he was going to even survive the night and then maybe. 

The rabbits worked fast, unbuttoning Harry's pants and effortlessly slipping them off together with his underwear. Meanwhile the boy didn't appear to resist at all, just stared straight through his round spectacles at the Half-blood Prince, with sardonic curiosity, looking rather like a fool than a nobility. 

Still, that wasn't all, Severus also saw how smooth and incredible his body looked and this time the view was million times better than in the woods. Causing another strong sting of pain in his chest. It had to be Harry, just had! And oh Merlin, to him, he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Positively graceful, as a young royal was supposed to be and just everything he ever would desire. 

Just then, the brat spoke up and cheekily asked: "Tell me, does my body meet your expectations? Does it please the Half-blood Prince to see me humble and naked?"

Most definitely yes, was the answer, but Severus wasn't stupid enough to say that, instead he replied: "Once more, your pint-sized fame has gotten in your head and is clouding your thinking. But I'm glad we are finally closer to our goal and you definitely look more willing than before."

"Honestly, I should have choked you when I had the chance."

"Well..you still have, that is if you play your cards right. But now, why don't you turn and show us the little borrow where the carrots love to play hide and seek!?"

Again, Harry's cheeks turned delightfully rosy and there was a playfulness to his gleam. In Severus's opinion he could have spat out something absolutely disturbing, like: yes the Wesley's are redheads, but that doesn’t mean you get to call them carrots! One horrid idea indeed! But instead the boy smirked and said: "Only if you lubricate it for me!"

Surely, Severus was quite surprised, and the comment made him almost snort out a laugh, which he tried to conceal and ask: "You don't mean it earnestly?"

"Yes, I do! I wanna see you suck on that carrot like your life depended on it."

He wasn't sure why the playfulness seemed so amusing, maybe he was just delighted to recognize that the boy actually wanted him. But he couldn't give in so easily: "You are clearly delusional, who gave you the idea that Professors suck on anything? Especially when brats, who are mediocre to the last degree, order them!"

"Hmm.. I remember someone begging for something that didn't seem possible yesterday, but happened today anyway. Which means I actually saw those pants, you have on, getting spiky, absolutely painfully stiff. And I told myself how much I will enjoy torturing you. Only whatever I tried, didn't work, instead you got even harder and maybe, it didn't have to do with me at all, but more the circumstances you were in!"

"What a pile of nonsense! According to you, nothing would be what it is.. because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise. The Wonderland Logic, is that what you mean?"

"Then why don't we just find it out!?" 

Alarmed about the last sentence, Severus tried thinking fast, he was older but the odds against 3 juvenile bunnies seemed somewhat hopeless without his magic. Then again, backing away would make him seem like a coward, which he wasn’t, so instead he was intent on staying exactly where he was and replied: "You must know, we don't have any time for silly games!"

"But we do, just for one!" And with a big smile he ordered: "Rabbits, grab the Professor's hands!"

What happened next left Severus absolutely powerless. He was attacked by two cotton- tales and pulled flat on his back. Once again, the rabbits lifted his hands over his head and one of them sat on them. Meanwhile the naked boy straddled his chest and the third, his legs. 

Oddly the Potion Master didn't fight against it and let the bunnies harass him. He felt no panic but actual thrill, something he hadn’t even imagined in his wildest dreams. In conclusion, he found himself quite liking the idea, but not really wanting to admit the horrible truth, he said: "Stop this nonsense right now!"

"You call it nonsense, I call it intriguing. Let's try this one more time." 

Severus saw Harry grabbing the glass vegetable from the table and while pointing it at him, asked: "Would you now, like to suck on my lovely carrot?"

Then, surprising even himself, with a soft moan the Potion Master replied: "Yes!"

The Chosen one smiled delightedly and added cheekily: "You gotta kiss it for good luck first."

Next, the Professor felt coolness touch his lips and he tried to move his jaw gently, to place a simple smooch on the tip of the hard object, which eagerly slipped into his mouth. Carefully, Severus wrapped his tongue around the item and started suckling. It happened so naturally, almost as he was meant for this, but also the item itself was odder than expected, hard and tasteless, but still strangely enjoyable, especially its coolness and glaze. But the sensation itself, surprisingly stimulating and his eyes closed as he was swept up with the new tingle. Then, while getting completely lost in that magical realm, he tried to devour the whole thing deeper and started to bob his head up and down. 

Severus was getting bloody horny, he didn't want to know how embarrassing he probably looked. But bewitched by the motion he couldn’t stop either and clearly didn’t give a fuck what anyone thought. So he pushed a few times more until the glassy object was harshly snatched away. 

In frustration the Professor's eyes flew open and the first thing he noticed was Harry's smooth cock, which looked so leaky and delicious. It was pointing directly at him and he felt an absolute need to have it in his mouth, to taste its flavor and savor it. Which probably would have seemed quite amusing to others, mainly because right after Harry asked: “That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Clearly the Prince didn't care much for an actual answer, cause he just continued casually: "Did you know, how astonishing you look when you are concentrating on a task, positively unreal. And right now, while sucking on this glassy carrot, you seemed absolutely unrecognizable. Not my Professor, but the real Half-blood Prince...a truly stunning individual, so captivating, that I couldn’t take my eyes off."

The Potion Master couldn't believe his ears, did the brat just give him a rather embarrassing compliment or just mockery? The words were too alien and hurt in a very distinct way. And once in his life, he didn't know how to reply. Was this even real, or had he imagined it? But, there was no other explanation, the boy didn't look any leerier than before. Still for some absurd reason Severus ended replying: "And, I enjoy having your eyes on me, which are always filled with a beautiful greenish glitter, exactly like a forest pool.. far back in the shadow of a tree, that makes me forget the rest of the world"

Professor thought he had gone completely mental, straddled down by 3 half-naked rabbits, there was a cock staring straight in his face and what was he doing? Talking romance??!Which planet was he on, the upside-down one, clearly! But it was worth everything, because the boy's expression changed into something entirely different and Severus's chest filled with warmth and that sweet uplifting pain. He wanted him, even the madness that came with him, wanting everything about him.. and ready to die for it.

"And yours seem to be looking at me with such exquisite hunger that makes me feel almost like a real rabbit, confused if I should be running away or the other way around.”

Hunger, indeed! Severus couldn't stop now and huskily replied: "I want you in my mouth, little Rabbit!" Sifting his fingers towards those closed buttons on the Potion Master’s chest, Harry gave out a soft sound of excitement and asked: "Will the Big Bad Wolf eat me?" 

"It depends how willing you are to cooperate!"

With no time at all, the Prince was done with the shirt clasps and moved farther, exposing the Professor's milky body.

"Will it hurt?"

"Oh, excruciatingly...but not for you!"

Next, just like that Harry murmured: "Maybe I should change the rules and remind you that you aren't in control, Wolfie!"

Right then, Severus's eyes went so big, he saw Harry innocently grabbing around his stiffness and tentatively pushing his hips closer to reach one of his freshly exposed pink nubs. The whole scene was pretty erotic just to look at, but when the actual contact happened, with the glossy tip grazing him, the Professor felt like melting. A soft moan escaped his lips and now, even one of his nipples gleamed with the boy's fluid. It surely looked like there was no chance to save the second either, the tortured one, with its purplish love bites and extra sensitive skin, still he tried to argue: "Don't!"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"I, mm..do, but I would like to taste you even more!" Severus pushed his tongue out to show his eagerness, which for a second almost seemed to work. Harry was slowly slipping closer and the Professor could smell, even taste that glassy droplet on the tip of that cock, which looked positively delicious. But, at the last moment the boy chanted his course and with a smooth motion brushed it over the second nipple instead. Provoking the Potion Master to feel rather cheated, but still, to utter another soft moan of delight instead of the opposite. 

The brat didn't stop his taunt and while jerking his own organ, he kept constantly sweeping over the sensitive flesh, slapping it and making every smack sound almost as a whip. Causing the Professor to drown in absolute agony and despair.

Severus had trouble breathing calmly, his mind didn't want to accept what was happening, or even how this innocent boy could cause him to lose all of his control. The whole experience was too overwhelming and he couldn't stand the frustration which was mingling with everything else. It made his body squirm. Clearly he was trying to escape the lashes, which had transformed his chest into a slight ruby color. And while wriggling around, he had discovered that the moving eased his pain, even the rabbits didn't seem to care, just kept sitting on him, no matter how he lifted his hips and begged for friction.

Severus had always considered himself more like a spider, creeping around creating webs and in the perfect moment, trapping others. Only this time, he was the target. A spider in his own net and oddly, the Professor couldn't shake the thought that he was wanted, which made him feel even hornier. And clearly he wasn’t the only one, cause right after, a husky voice asked: "I like this so much and must say, your mouth looks absolutely horny, do you Still want to taste me?" Then the boy's free hand cupped Severus's cheeks and his thumb brushed softly over his lips. 

The answer was a clear: "Yes!"

Which caused another devilish grin and a second question: "Yes what?”

Severus's heart was beating even louder, his chest seemed to be filled with flaming heat, he didn't think much about the words that escaped him way too fast: "Yes My Prince! I want to taste you! I want to feel you in my mouth and savor every last drop of your sperm. I want you to fill my belly and satisfy my appetite as you did earlier!"

A soft moan escaped the young Prince, obviously the words worked and he was slipping so much closer, but there also was something new, a bright shine to his expression as he said: "I will do as you desire, if you promise to keep those dark eyes locked on mine the whole time while I fuck your mouth! Also I need to know, how did you know about the Lemon Mouth?"

Severus's heart skipped a beat and he started feeling even hotter. Lemons, again!? Was he hinting to go through with actually urinating this time? And if so, he had no idea how to hold eye contact in extreme situations, not sure if he was even able to, especially while Harry pushed himself violently inside him. After all, this was quite new and rather embarrassing. Oh Merlin, his heart was going crazy, this was going to be the end of him. 

He tried to pull himself together enough and replied: "It was a hunch, I had no idea there was more to it than just its name."

Harry smiled and answered: "A hunch? Well if you were wondering, it's my fetish. And I actually thought mother killed everyone who knew. Well, except one, but royalties aren't supposed to have any embarrassing scandals, you know."

"By fetish, you mean you have a sexual desire towards urinating?"

"Yes. It's something stupid I did as little and it grew into an obsession. Also, the fact that my mother prohibited it, has made it even more irresistible."

"If irresistible, why didn't you go through with it?"

"If I'm absolutely honest, I couldn't. All my life, I have seen you as the strict one, always in control. The fact that you asked what you did at the party, was so unexpected and out of character, that it shocked me. But also, turned me on enough that I wasn't able to urinate no matter how badly I wanted to."

"I wouldn't really call it out of character, we all do stupid things for the ones we care about. And if you prove me that you aren't an imposter I would gladly be your Lemon Mouth as long you desire me to."

Severus felt like he had said too much, his cheeks turned rather hot and in need of a distraction he blurted out: "Does that thought turn you on?"

"Yes! Very much!"

"In that case, little Rabbit, you should be even more eager to provide me with the proper proof."

"Oh, I'm eager, believe me. But I also enjoy having you so helpless and needy underneath me."

The answer made the Potion Master smirk broadly and reply: "Clearly it's just the idea that excites you, in reality you get exactly as much control as I give you. After all, you have to remember I'm the Headmaster at Hogwarts, I'm NEVER helpless." 

"Oh, really?"

With a husky voice Severus replied: "Yes, really!" and proved it with surprising ease. 

While wiggling around, he had noticed all the weaknesses of the clenches, after all, the rabbits were just pawns in this game. So, it didn't take him much effort at all to flex his muscles and wring his hands out. Then he casually added: "Rabbits, it's time to change the foreplay! Let me go and continue as planned”

Again the bunnies followed his orders almost as he was their real leader instead the naked Prince-ling. And because of his free hands, once again, Severus became the master of the web and grabbed harshly around Harry's ankles. 

There were so many naughty ideas swirling in his mind, but he couldn't deviate from the main mission to get the boy undone. So, instead he teasingly spoke: "It's time to explore the hidden burrow that needs that good old fashioned scrubbing to make the milky rabbits burst out, so I can eat them!" Harry's face automatically reddened as the Professor finished his sentence and shifted to change their positions. 

While pulling the boy's legs, he pushed his own body upwards, causing the other to roll onto his back. Then, finally he managed to tug his own limbs out and spread the imposter so perfectly that his own vision splotched from the genuine excitement. 

He could feel all the blood flooding just to one place and stop any kind of clear thinking. His ears were ringing loudly and he felt like erupting that ghastly wolf inside him with a very loud howl and rip that boy apart. So hungry, he really did feel like a ravenous predator. And even though this time there was no rabbit tale sticking, or stretching the delicate opening. He bloody well remembered that metal plug leaving behind such a perfect getaway to absolute bliss. Which at this moment, seemed rather innocent, but still utterly erotic, and only inches away from his grasp. 

He wanted to touch it, to brush his fingertips over the sensitive area, to make its muscles twitch, to spread that tight rim and knot it exactly as a real wolf would do. Fuck, he wanted to thrust himself savagely inside and fill the meddlesome boy up with his absolute desire. The thought made him so aroused that he could feel the wetness spreading widely over his groin, making his thigh pants million times worse. 

The situation was getting out of hand, and Severus definitely didn’t want to do anything he would regret, he needed to be 100% sure that it was Harry. He wasn't going to lose himself over stupid appearances like a silly teenager and the Mad Hatter surely didn't count! Also, the Professor needed the confirmation of consent, he wasn't going to add a rapist to his Death Eater career list, no matter how messed up this Wonderland might seem.

Severus started to pull away, his hands retreated from gripping the boy's legs, but at the last moment Harry managed to grasp them back with a question: "Answer me this time! Does my body meet your expectations? Does it please the Half-blood Prince to see me servile and naked?"

Which sounded more like a taunt than anything else, causing a second to pass in utter silence until the Professor gathered himself enough to reply: "YES!" but his voice still had a deeply resonant tremble in it.

The sound seemed so hungry and too alien for even Severus's own ears. It pushed through every part of Harry's body, similarly to a wave, crashing in and dragging with. Severus saw it too, together with that expression and exposed member which was jolting excitedly towards him.

Harry was unreal, clearly this whole situation was and he needed to back away, escape, fast! Something bad was going to happen. But instead listening to his own advice, his body pushed forward and words were slipping out of his lips before he even understood what he was saying: "Little Rabbit, little rabbit, let me in!... Or tell me, does it excite you to show yourself like this, to me?"

The boy's cheeks started blooming brighter than ever and there was a recognizable hungry ”YES” in his voice, which made Severus sardonically ask: "But, what about like this?" he pushed those delicate legs over the boy's head, exactly as the Hatter had done to him and made the two Rabbits hold them, while he stared through all the glory, straight into Harry's burning face. The Prince was exposed so humiliatingly and even as so, the boy didn't fight against the situation, accepting it with absolutely approving eyes.

"If you enjoy it so much, why don't you show me more? I want to make sure that we aren't misunderstanding each other. Show me exactly where you want to be pleased!" 

This time it almost seemed like Harry didn't have enough courage to finish what he started, but Severus was wrong again. The boy's hands moved very steadily onto his ass and spread those soft cheeks. 

What lay between was madness in its full glory. Severus thought he will have a heart attack, not even in his wildest dreams had he foreseen something so erotic. The way the brat exposed himself to him, was burning through his whole being, hungry..he felt so very hungry. 

This puny Gryffindor was clearly braver and more eager than he ever imagined. Meaning Severus had to be even bolder and pressure further, which seemed hard because he was on the absolute edge. Still, somehow he managed to obtain enough control to growl out: "What a fabulous view! You got one absolutely anxious and beautiful burrow right there! I can see it wants to be fucked so badly, but first why don't you tell me, how do you prefer it to be lubed?"

The young Prince just moaned softly, causing his glasses to fog up and Severus to fantasize taking them off, to make it easier for the little one. But he wasn't sure how far the boy could actually see without and thought better of it. Instead he replied: "There aren't many choices, but we definitely have spit and other body fluids. You have gotten so far.. why don't you tell me exactly what you prefer?!"

Harry seemed utterly flustered and couldn't get any words out of his mouth. Meaning, Severus finally had all the cards in his own pocket. 

Rubbing his shaft against the opening seemed absolutely delightful, but had too many bad consequences. He didn't think he could keep himself from taking advantage of the situation and would end up thrusting all the way in. Saliva seemed the second best. Then again, he didn't want to spit on the boy like a foul creature. So, instead he gathered enough fluid into his mouth to let it slowly drip down his sharp tongue, straight onto the delicate spot and with a husky voice he added: "Rabbits, now use your fingers and make it slick!" 

But, before the servants managed to do that, Severus sucked hungrily their pointers in his own mouth and let them play with his tongue. The Professor was too horny to second guess or be shy about anything any longer and let them pull out all the drool he could form. They repeated the act until that tender opening was one sticky mess and fingers were slipping in and out with absolute ease. 

And, while at it, the young Prince moaned so beautifully, causing a sweet pain in so many places that Severus didn't know even existed. With that, he felt more alive than ever, but also absolutely unhinged and mad like the Hatter. 

There was no time to lose, he grabbed the carrot and carefully wetted its tip before placing it between the boy's cheeks. Then as the fingers disappeared he finally had free range to do his job. He started with pushing very slowly. Slipping the glassy object carefully to place. And surprisingly, there was no aid needed, with a soft moan and quite astonishing ease, it went all the way to the burrow. 

Again, the Professor gripped from the end and with the same effort, helped it out again, leaving behind a tiny, almost gaping hole. Severus couldn't stop himself and directed Harry's fingers to spread just a little wider. Then, they repeated the whole thing and improved the shape, but he needed more. 

"Prince-ling, I'm going to make your burrow into a Rabbit hole that everyone would be delighted to get lost in!" Saying that, he helped to spread the boy with his own hands and taking one side of the glass dildo in his mouth, Severus pushed and was able to access the unknown, accomplishing a gaping which shattered his world to utter destruction. He couldn't believe how flexible and clay like the boy's body really was and how much he desired to replace the carrot with something so much bigger. But he kept at his word, needing the little one to climax without human invasion, or this whole bustling was a waste of time, a very stimulating, but still one. And adding just a little speed, he started eagerly pushing with his head. Severus was filling the Prince's bottom with such strong thrusts and each time slipping even deeper, until nearly touching the opening with his own lips. 

Meanwhile the boy kept moaning so hungrily, almost as he was going to explode any second and even though Severus had the energy to continue, he needed to be ready for the rabbit’s climax. Swiftly he switched around, launching fast and even more purposefully to the business. The Professor grabbed the carrot back into his hand, causing the boy to cry out in absolute bliss: "Oh, yes! Fuck, fuck me!! SEV..FUCK ME!!!"

The words were burning his insides, the Potion Master almost lost his footing and goal, the need to tug on his own zipper and do exactly what the brat asked, was overwhelming. But with quite a pool of sweat and tears he cleared his mind to slip closer to the boy's genitals and opened his mouth hungrily. After that, it only took a few seconds until the boy's whole body started shaking like a leaf and ejaculating that white spunk. 

Fast, hot semen sprayed over Severus's face, covering half of his cheek and lashes. The smell nauseatingly familiar. But there was no time or room for anxiety, this was what he wanted, needed.. yearned for. 

Within a second, his hands flew apart and urged the Rabbits, like they were some sort of pests, to get lost, while his mouth was only concentrated on capturing the rest of the divine delicacy. He didn't pay any attention to those shaky legs that slumped down next to his head, or sticky eyelashes, not even the fact that he was straining his own neck for this, the need to trap and swallow the boy's jerking member was all that mattered. Which was exactly as sensational as he remembered, the beginning of the taste rather murky but slowly shifting to something sweeter, elevating. In the end, tasting absolutely blissful! Severus bobbed his head a few times more and the intoxication of the fluid hit him hard. He wanted, needed, every last drop. 

Now, caring very little about Harry's well-being, he kept sucking on the sensitive spent member, while his hand was searching for a way to repeat the scene. Quickly he removed the carrot and replaced the void with his own fingers, exploring for that special spot. And this time, the Potion Master was even less in control of his own body, there was the notion of not being able to think straight, everything seemed to be exchanged with want. He felt completely out of his mind, hungry, horny. And somehow it seemed ok to let his need take the lead and whore that body to absolute exhaustion. 

Readily, Severus's tongue caressed the smooth member again while his hand was exploring the boy's tightness. His fingertips searched eagerly for the right angle and exerted pressure to all of his silky walls. There was no way he could miss, according to books it always was at fingertips and he would recognize it as soon as he stumbled over it. Then, as promised, it happened, Harry's voice got so much richer, sounding on the verge of a total meltdown. Which was music to Severus's ears. 

The Professor focused all of his strength onto hitting the same spot again and again. Working rapidly, two of his fingers stretching and jolting in and out. The boy was crying and mumbling obscenities, but Severus didn't pay any attention to them and just kept slamming down hard on that already decently sensitive prostate. 

Harry's muscles were tense and his hips kept jerking, pushing that moderately stiff member even deeper into Severus's mouth. But the Potion Master wasn't gonna let the royal incident repeat itself and for discipline, he forced another finger into the burrow, which was meant as a hook, to prevent unnecessary movements. But instead, the broader size just caused the missing sensation that led to a second rapture. The Prince of Hearts cried out and shot another load of hot liquid into Severus's mouth, who swallowed it eagerly. 

Only this time, it tasted just murky and without any grand changes in its flavor. Clearly, the Professor had forgotten, but at the same time discovered that the liquid worked almost as an antidote, fixing his cloudiness. Still, that didn't mean he was satisfied or less horny.

Letting go of the spent boy, Severus finally had a chance to steal something he always desired. That in mind, he pushed straight upwards, over the sweaty body, straight to that spoiled mouth. There was no room left for questions or hesitations. Harshly he just covered those swollen lips with his own, tasting the boy's mouth for the very first time and with it absolute heaven!

He was sweet and unreal, particularly similar to that magical semen he produced. Or was it just his own imagination again, desiring something so comprehensively, that he came up with all kinds of crazy.

Then, in case of misunderstanding and in search of proof, Severus deepened their kiss. His tongue pushed hastily inside, relishing on the forbidden fruit. While at it, he realized it to be physical enough to be anything less than a true lovers caress. 

The new experience effective enough to make the boy moan and help him to slip even further into the unknown, to drown in that sweet ecstasy, created by absolute madness. And while the Professor's lips were busy kissing his chosen one, his hands finally slipped to unzip and press, that neglected stiff member with its eagerness against the boy's opening. Right then and there, Severus released the boy's mouth to ensure he agreed to the situation. And as nothing came over Harry's slips, the Professor spoke: "Arrogant little brat and still so similarly to an actual narcotic. You are the most essential thing I have ever yearned for, always making me chase. And I could never get tired of kissing your lips or touching you." With a slight groan and another wave of rather inhuman hunger, his mouth attacked again. 

Severus was skillfully caressing and sucking on that soft flesh while his hips moved smoothly and so thirstily in search of the opening that promised salvation and nourishment.

The Professor was slowly pushing forward and slipping into the unknown world of lust, while the boy's arms snaked over his back and pulled him into a tighter caress. The whole thing was maddening bliss, making him feel like a Phoenix who was taking its last flaming breath to rise from the ashes as a newborn. Only, this time the tiny burrow seemed too small. It didn't want to swallow more than the tip of his hardness. But the Professor didn't give up that easley and continued pushing steadily through the difficult rim. After a while, Severus was blessed with success, which caused him to hiss from the sensation. Harry was even tighter than he ever imagined, quite the opposite of what his eyes had understood from the abused rabbit hole. Then again, this all was new for him and took all of his will and might to stay in control of the situation. But he had to admit that it was rather a lost battle, he wasn't going to last no matter what. 

Slowly the Professor tried to move his hips, but in the midst of heavy breaths he couldn't do more than just still the boy and pause more often than he wanted to.

Each movement seemed too close to the verge, which made it impossible to make mindless love to the little runt. So, Severus stopped his hips for a second and just enjoyed being a part of him. Than, he brushed his fingers through that frizzy hair and pulled from them quite tenderly, while his lips covered the boy's whole face. 

Soft kisses were flying around like butterflies and landing on all the places that the Professor worshipped the most. Next, came innocent sweet bites around his jaw and neck, hickeys that conquered one side in total and slowly trailed apart. 

The love he felt for him was pure and strong. And the emotions that Severus had bottled up, kept secret over the years were slowly flowing over, eating him alive, he needed to yell, to confess. The sensation that he would dissolve into nothingness without trying, was devouring him alive. But still, something inside held him back and even though the obnoxiously thunderhead kept urging, squeezing and clawing, he couldn't. It was too hard to resist even when he was so close to utter destruction. So, he ended up taking a deep breath and heading forward, pushing himself deeper into the insanity of futile love and moaning: "Oh, Harry!?"

"Yes?" Was the right away reply.

Severus tried to calm himself and continue: "I..!" but at the same time his hips lost any patience and thrusted forward on its own. The intensity of the whole situation made him moan and he could feel a trickle of sweat run down his forehead. He even had trouble steading himself, wanting to explode from just one simple plunge. Still he wasn't ready to give up, with a slightly different angle, he decided to try again. There was no point in trying to talk anymore, he already had a hard time with the simpler tasks. Still somehow he managed to withdraw and push again, filling the boy's ass with his eager cock all the way up. And the sensation brushed him to absolute oblivion. Severus hissed like a real Slytherin, while the golden boy urged loudly: "Yes, yes.. more!" The Professor's hips thrusted a few times in absolute agony, just to free the last beads and then he collapsed on top of the Chosen one. 

This was it, Severus was happy as a clam, utterly spent and slightly embarrassed about his low performance skills. Still, overall he found himself more fulfilled than the opposite. And there was no intention whatsoever to remove himself from the body, instead he stared at the little miracle under him, with those especially mossy green eyes and tried to store every little detail of that delightful expression.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't look disappointed, more curious than anything else. Maybe orgasming twice was good enough for that little runt, but no.. the Professor wasn't happy with that outcome. He wanted the boy to finish while he was inside him. Wanted to feel those walls convulsing in utter climax and that mouth cry out his name. After that, he was ready to pour out his secrets and accept his fate, even if it meant he had to die, because nothing ever came free and Severus knew that the best. But first he had to ask: "Tell me, little Rabbit, how the Lemon Mouth began?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter took me way more time than I imagined. And I'm still not sure if it turned out alright. Honestly, don't even know if I should be continuing or not. The fact is, I have a new job and less free time, which doesn't mean I don't have ideas. I was hoping to add Draco to the story and maybe even twins..but, there is always a BUT.  
> Anyways..thanks for all who have been taking this crazy ride with me, trough all my misspellings and everything else, you rock!


	9. Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mischievous Alice entertaining the Mad Hatter at the tea table!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned earlier, I haven't had the chance to continue the story, instead I tried to draw a picture and it's rather disastrous as my writing but, well I just decided do give it a go and see how it turns out. Also, the scene hasn't happened yet..but if there actually is someone who likes my beginner scribble, I will try to post the full drawing 😅🐍

**Author's Note:**

> I know it got out of hand and nobody is really in character, but I think my English is getting slightly better.😂😂😂  
> At least I'm hoping!  
> Honestly, writing has never been my thing, even my English teacher said so.🤷🏻😬  
> But I'm happy if someone found it interesting and more happy to hear your thoughts.!


End file.
